Mr Darcy's Plan
by rochsmell
Summary: Surely, Fitzwilliam Darcy had a plan. After he was given two coincidental opportunities, first Kent and then Pemberley, he must have realised that he would now have to be a little proactive when it came to seeking the hand of Miss Bennet. Unfortunately though, plans take time. Plans have to be co-ordinated. Plans can be spoiled by the unknown, unexpected and unfortunate - Complete
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi and thank you for reading! I have sometimes thought that the ending of P&amp;P was a little rushed – as though (and I hate to critique Austen) it was obvious where the story should finish and Austen didn't want the book to be too long, so she tied all the loose ends into a nice bow. I have also often wondered whether Darcy had some plan after Kent, or if he truly believed he would never see Elizabeth again (I'd be very disappointed in him if he had just given up). So I'm pulling a few strings from the ending – essentially everything is canon up until the Wickhams depart from Longbourn.

Will there be a HEA for Jane and Elizabeth if Netherfield remains empty a little longer?

I normally hate OC – but I have tried to create a few which would be likely to exist in Austen's world, you may possibly recognize some characteristics from other Austen novels. Hopefully you like them.

**Chapter 1 **

Mrs Philips was in quite a hurry. She had a wealth of the latest intelligence to share with her dear sister, Mrs Bennet, who was currently stricken with rather uncharacteristic dullness. The recent departure of Mrs Bennet's newly married and most treasured daughter, Lydia, had brought an unsettling quietness to the Bennet home, Longbourn. Mrs Philips believed she had just the thing to bring some life back into the house.

Mrs Bennet and her four remaining single daughters were to be found in the parlor, in which Mrs Philips had barely entered before she began.

"My dearest sister, how well you look today! I am glad for it, though I think the news I bring will much brighten you day!"

After greeting each of her nieces, Mrs Philips settled herself and allowed time for some anticipation. She felt the need to update her sister's family on the recent events, particularly as the weeks of late had been quite worrisome for the Bennets. They had kept out of general society during such weeks, and so they were currently unaware of the changes in the village of Meryton. Mrs Philips was determined to correct this.

"As you might recall," Mrs Philips began, "that lovely gentleman Mr Hargraves has long been the owner of Purvis Lodge."

"Such an unfortunate gentleman," Mrs Bennet cried.

"Indeed sister," Mrs Philips continued."Mr. Hargraves has owned the property since we were girls. He was the second son of a good family from the North, and had married quite well. With his wife's wealth, they purchased Purvis Lodge. They were not married a year before there was an accident while she was out riding, and she expired from her injuries not long after."

"Poor Mr Hargraves was so heartbroken, he closed up the lodge and remove to where no-one knew." Mrs Bennet's spirits were not yet brightened by the story, but Mrs Philips pushed on, accepting a cup of tea from her niece, Jane.

"Well dears, Mr Philips, not two days past, had an appointment with the great-nephews of Mr Hargraves. It seems he had recently expired himself, and the younger great-nephew has inherited the lodge!"

"I can hardly see how such news would brighten any day, sister though I do not fault you for trying," complained Mrs Bennet, patting Mrs Philips on the knee.

"Though it is surprise that the younger great-nephew is to receive the property," commented Elizabeth. While the elder girls had politely listened to their aunt, the younger two had become distracted – Mary with her book and Kitty with the trimmings of her bonnet.

"I still do not see why I should care which nephew owns Purvis Lodge," Mrs Bennet frowned and fiddled with her shawl.

"Oh sister, do you not see? BOTH of the nephews came to town. And they will soon both return, with a group of gentlemen as they intent on shooting and spending Christmas here. According to Mr Philips, they are quite looking forward to being introduced into society here and possibly remaining for some time."

"Well, it shall be nice to meet some new gentlemen, "Jane added quietly, as her mother made a rather unladylike snort.

Despite Mrs Bennet's lack of enthusiasm for the news, Mrs Philips could not stop now she had started. They MUST know all that she did about the newcomers.

"Mr Hargrave's sister was married to a baronet in York and it was with her family that he lived. Her second son, Mr Henry Woodworth became particularly attached to his uncle and Mr Hargrave decided to bequeath the boy with all his possessions. The nephew had two sons himself, but after the death of his older brother and father, he inherited the family property and baronetcy. Mr Hargraves chose then to change the endowment to his favoured nephew's second son, Mr Edmund Woodworth"

Mrs Bennet stood during this explanation and began to pace the room, her hands fluttering nervously. Jane watched her mother with concern, but Elizabeth seemed to ignore her.

"The elder Woodworth son, Henry, even before he inherits the baronetcy, is said to have a worth of over 50,000 and Mr Edmund with his family inheritance and the ownership of Purvis Lodge will be worth almost twice that of his older brother!"

"Oh sister, STOP!" Cried Mrs Bennet, sitting once more in a huff. "Why should I care if a hundred gentlemen come into the neighbourhood? What will it matter if all the eligible gentlemen in all the country visit Longbourn itself! If they come and use me and my daughters as poorly as that Mr Bi-"

"Mama," warned Elizabeth, noting the tears starting to form in Jane's eyes.

"Oh sister," Mrs Bennet continued, more restrained now. "It has almost been a twelve-month and still Netherfield Park remains closed and empty. I still feel that THAT gentleman used my Jane and our family very ill. I do not think I could consider exposing my girls to heartache for the pleasure of some new gentlemen. I am sure that Jane's youth and bloom has been lost this year and - "

"Mother," Elizabeth spoke again reproachfully, reaching to cover Jane's clasped hands with one of her own and giving them a small squeeze. She was grateful that her Aunt Philips seem to understand and quickly changed the subject to different village gossip.

Though the initial delivery of the news about the Woodworth brothers had been met with anger by Mrs Bennet, in time her mind was opened again to the agitation of hope. The conversations which had taken place between Mr and Mrs Bennet not a twelve-month earlier were repeated as his wife began to pester him to call upon the newcomers.

"No, no, I shall not be sent on a fool's errand again," cheerfully replied Mr Bennet, winking at Elizabeth. His daughter did not enjoy the joke though.

Mrs Bennet's bother was for naught, as despite the many circulating rumours about the arrival of the Woodworth party – the gentlemen had yet to arrive. Throughout much of September, the activity seen at Purvis Lodge was mainly preparation and it was not until early October that sightings first began of the Woodworth brothers and the company they brought.

"It is four gentlemen," explained Mrs Philips, ever the source of information for the Bennet ladies. They had gathered at the Philips home for a quiet evening of supper and cards with a few select neighbours including Sir William Lucas, who had brought up the topic of the new Purvis Lodge residents. He had met with them and seemed quite jovial at the prospect of future events at which the new gentlemen would be in attendance.

"Mr Henry and Mr Edmund Woodworth, as well as their cousin Mr Langley and a good friend, Mr Hughes. They had invited a number of local gentlemen to a shooting party on the Purvis Lodge property at the end of the week."

Mrs Bennet had become quite put out with these particulars, and promptly questioned her husband (the moment they arrived home, for he had not attended the supper) as to whether he had received an invitation to the shooting party. She seemed more put out by the assumption that Mr Bennet had been excluded, and could only be pleased when he established that he HAD been invited. Mr Bennet wasn't particularly excited about the sport and hadn't intended to attend. His wife was resolute that he should, however and he reluctantly complied, if only to have peace in Longbourn.

Mr Bennet's reports from the shooting party were promising in both Jane and Elizabeth's opinion, that their new neighbours would at least be polite and interesting company. Surprisingly, Mr Bennet seemed to like the gentlemen, finding little fault or folly in their manner. Mrs Bennet was almost in raptures at her husbands positive comments and could be seen for much of that day humming to herself and quite cheerfully addressing even her more tiresome daughters. Indeed it was almost as if Mr Bi- had been forgotten all together.

And so it was that the following week, the two Woodworth brothers and their cousin Mr Langley were to attend a dinner at Lucas Lodge, and Mr Bennet had also agreed that his family would attend, specifically to be introduced to the new company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

The grounds of Pemberley were washed with golden light from the setting sun. Many would claim that Pemberley was most beautiful during the transitional seasons of autumn and spring. The master however, was of the opinion that Pemberley had a beauty all year round.

Fitzwilliam Darcy stood watching the dying light, hoping for the calm scene to soak into his mind and heart. He thought he was alone and not missed by his guests. In the darkened room adjacent to the main parlor, the noises of the others filtered through an open door way, keeping him conscious of them though.

His sister was playing on her new instrument, and at the conclusion of her performance, gentle applause and voices prevented silence. None had seemed to become aware that he had slipped away into the smaller sitting room, which had once been favoured by his mother.  
If he stood still and quiet in this room, he could feel her presence. The room itself had not been changed since her time spent in it, and despite years of dutiful cleaning, still carried the perfumes of his mother. The smells of soil and roses, of warm linens and soap, of the delicate floral fragrance she had worn for special occasions. For Darcy the smells of comfort, and of love.

An arm, covered in a fine silk sleeve and attached to a hand with far too many rings, slid around his own as it hung at his side. The arm was accompanied by a voice, which inquired in its most sultry and conspiratorial tone, "Gracious Mr. Darcy, what are you brooding about? In this dark room, all alone?"

Darcy stepped backwards and away from the voice and its owner, gently removing his own arm and clasping his hands behind his back. His internal reflection was invaded, his space breached. The movement of the speaker had been so intimate and yet companionable, in another time, with another woman, such a trespass onto what was clearly desired solitude would have been welcome. But no, he had promised himself not to think of _her_ until he was surer of the future.

Caroline Bingley did not appear offended by his response and her eyes glowed in the darkness as she smiled somewhat suggestively up at him.

"Or rather I should ask," she glanced towards the open doorway as another performer began a much faster piece on the piano. "Who are you thinking about?"

He did not reply, for he had no wish to share his inner monologue with the lady. Darcy knew Miss Bingley was little aware of his true manner or intentions, but could not blame her for her ignorance despite their history of shared society. Miss Bingley saw the world a particular way and only a catastrophic drama or provocative scene would change her perspective. As he did not wish ill upon the lady, particularly due to his fondness for her brother, Darcy firmly believed he was not in the position to force the truth onto her nor confront her on her misgivings. Instead, he distracted her.

"Am I correct in noting Miss Bingley, that we have not yet heard you perform tonight? Perhaps you might delight us with a piece on my sister's new piano, or accompany your own sister as I recall you have an excellent singing-voice."

Flattery was the ideal manner of diverting Miss Bingley. He had observed in the past that it had become one of Miss Bingley's favoured manners of persuasion herself, and he was sure that a man of insecure ego would be much taken in by all of her charms and compliments.

She readily agreed to do either or both of Darcy's suggestions and graciously allowed him to escort her back into the occupied parlor. He glanced briefly out of the window as they passed. The light had entirely faded and darkness enveloped the grounds.

As he sat listening to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst display their talents, he mentally calculated the amount of time remaining in his guests planned stay. Mr. Bingley, his sisters and brother in law had been at Pemberley almost five weeks, and had originally intended to depart during the sixth. They were to travel further north, and visit their relatives for another month or two. However, an unfortunate occurrence led to Darcy being in London for much of their stay at his family home, and they (or at least Miss Bingley) were convinced they should stay longer than planned to give him time to properly host them. He felt guilty for wishing his friends away, but the events of the month had shaken him somewhat. He desired nothing more than to escape society for a while, until his resolve was restored.

Darcy had not explained his absence to his guests, for the sake and the dignity of the family involved. He had also not spoken much to Georgiana, his sister, of his unexpected involvement except to plead that he was greatly needed and that he was convinced it was his charge to resolve the circumstances in the best possible manner. Georgiana had accepted the disappointment of his departure (as well as _hers_), and the sudden requirement of her to be hostess, in her stride. Darcy was very proud of his little sister in this matter.

* * *

Georgiana, though, was quite worried for her brother. She watched him re-enter the room and take a seat attempting to assume an air of nonchalance for their friends. Once seated he changed though, she could see the agitation in his face and the tension in his body. Others who knew him poorly would perceive him to be supercilious, or angry, or perhaps even mocking. She, however, was witness to his discomfort and misery.

At the time, she had known little of the cause for Darcy's departure, but supposed that it was related in some way to the disheartening cancellation of their dinner with Miss Bennet and her relatives. She knew that those friends had left the country too. For days she was occupied with accompanying Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, but stole moments to herself to worry and wonder.

Her brother wrote, of course, to reassure them that he had journeyed safely and would return as soon as he could. His correspondence was curt and she knew its brevity was more from necessity and not lack of heart.

He had returned, almost thirty days later, in the evening just as their guests had removed to dress for dinner. Georgiana was trying to fit one more practice in before she too would ascend to her room to change. The day had been unusually overcast, and as the candles had not yet been lit, the music room was dark so she did not notice his presence at first. Four large strides had brought him across the room, still in his riding gear, and she had stood surprised and happy at his return. Darcy had then pulled her into a fierce embrace against him, his face haggard and his breath strained from the race to come home.  
It was then Georgiana had suspected that she may also be related to why he felt he was required to assist in the mysterious affair.

When the tension had eased from his frame, Georgiana pulled back from his grasp and questioned her brother with a look.

"Not now," he sighed, noting the clock and her lack of dinner-wear, "later, once the others have retired."

And so, they had sat through dinner, with both Mr. Bingley and his sisters in joyful spirits at Darcy's return (Mr. Hurst's main concern was the prospect of sport in the morning). Georgiana had considered that he may not tell her everything about the matter, or any part of it at all, but she was resolved not to force him. The weeks in London had obviously caused him some grief.

That night wore on though, and eventually even the tireless Mr. Bingley retreated to his bed. Darcy led Georgiana to his study, where he hoped they would not be disturbed. They sat in the large comfortable chairs which faced the fireplace and watched the embers glow in silence.

After a few moments, Darcy cleared his throat and shifted in his seat to face her.

"Georgie, I do not wish to alarm you." He began, studying her face intently, "but I do wish you to be informed on this matter. As you know Miss Bennet and her relatives, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, were made to end their visit prematurely when they received some unfortunate news from the lady's home."

Though it had confirmed some of her suspicions, Georgiana felt immediately worried by this. She remained silent though, so as not to discourage her brother from his recount.

"The news was about the youngest daughter of that family, Miss Lydia Bennet, who had made a terrible error. She had left her friends and put her trust into one who was not worthy of it –"He paused, seeming to consider something. "She was alone in the company of George Wickham."

At this Georgiana could not help the disbelief from showing. Her brother had moved forward in concern, and she had sat back in the seat for a moment, deflated from the surprise, before she looked determinedly at her brother. "You found them."

Darcy then smiled slightly at his sister's uttermost faith in him and nodded slowly. "They were married Monday last."

As he had continued with his explanation of the days past, Georgiana had felt not sadness for herself, but grief for the new Mrs. Wickham – surely she could not know the kind of man she was bound to now. Georgiana also noted the way her brother seemed concerned for her, and she reassured him once his story was complete, that she felt only for the Bennet family, for the new Mrs. Wickham and for him, her dear brother, as she had been the cause of their grief.

"You are innocent in this matter Georgie," Darcy had become angry at her perceived guilt.

"If that is the case, Fitz," she had smartly replied, "you are blameless as well."

With that she removed herself to bed, assured that little more could be said or done that night, while Darcy was left marveling at when his sister had transformed into a somewhat confident young lady.

Days had passed easily, with the company of their friends and the attempt to live with normality. The absolution given between the siblings seemed to partially heal their grief. However, Georgiana continued to note at times a sadness, at others a determination to act, in her brother. He had not shared the cause of whatever battle was now being internally fought, but she had her suspicions.

* * *

By the end of the next week, Darcy had suddenly become filled with cause and purpose. The turmoil he had felt for weeks, months even, was set aside as his mind was now decided.

He had spent much of that week in his study, hastening through the business which would have kept him occupied until the end of September. When he was not in his study, he was consulting with Mr. Bingley on that gentleman's matters of business.

Bingley still had a lease on the property of Netherfield Park, and had been notified of the potential to purchase it. He had once been resolved to own the property and establish himself in that neighbourhood, but now had reservations. There was little Darcy could say to encourage his friend to return to Netherfield at that time - for the presence of Miss Bingley and the Hursts continued to provide reasons NOT to travel south.

Darcy greatly hoped to return to the neighbourhood himself, and felt he could not without the company of his friend (otherwise he had little option of where to reside). Furthermore, Darcy felt his reception may not be equal to the reception of both gentlemen.

Late into what they had been planned to be Bingley's last night in Pemberley, the two gentlemen discussed the matter. Until Mr. Bingley was given an ultimatum by his good (and wise) friend. Return to Netherfield and make an informed assessment of whether to purchase the property (as it had been near a twelve-month since either gentleman had been there) or give up the lease (and neighbourhood, and prospects in said neighbourhood) entirely.

As the sun rose, Mr. Bingley conceded, he was not inclined to give up entirely on the property (or the neighbourhood), and so Darcy found possibilities in his plans. He was sure he had never witnessed a more beautiful, or more promising, dawn.

* * *

**Authors Note** – We are jumping back in time a little for this chapter and it does contain a bit of angst/delay – but I had a plot bunny in my mind and had to follow it down the rabbit hole for a while. I know a lot of this chapter is NOT new ideas/ info but I really wanted to explore/ establish mindsets before I launch into the action! Also - from here on out I'm trying to stick by a few rules Austen gave herself - she didn't write from a man's perspective or wrote scenes with only men, because she wasn't a man, and couldn't realistically write such scenes. This is quite restrictive but I think I'm up for the challenge!

Promise that the story will progress (chronologically) in the next chapter! Thank you JrTT, Imilne, Andristasia Grey-Darcy, 2luv2laff4u and Jazzy for your reviews! It's always wonderful to get feedback, especially positive but feel free to R+R with constructive criticism!

To answer some questions

\- Lydia did run away with Wickham to London, Darcy found them and they were 'made to marry' just as in the book

Jazzy- I have no plans about when I will update with chapters at this time (but as I'm school holidays next Friday it's very likely I'll be updating frequently over the next few weeks)

JrTT - Thank you for the advice and I too never wanted P&amp;P to end, but fanfiction is a great alternative


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Georgiana had not always enjoyed early mornings. In winter, she was particularly partial to not rise until nine or ten if she could help it. The weeks spent at Pemberley with Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst as her main company however, had taught her to appreciate rising early. For those ladies did not.

In accordance with her family's traditions, Georgiana was a promising horse-woman and had begun a routine of an early ride to various parts of the property. Like her brother, she enjoyed this time as an opportunity for solitude but accepted the shadowing of a maid or groom for safety.

Her brother's return to Pemberley naturally led to them crossing paths several times during these early morning jaunts and so, on one rather cold September morn, they had ridden out together. Darcy had then challenged his sister to race and, though they both knew the horses or riders were not evenly matched, they galloped across the hills and dales towards the Western border and a rather sweet prospect there.

With a view of their home and the dawning day, they dismounted and allowed their horses to wander and graze.

Georgiana was glad to see her brother so at peace, recently he had only seemed as such during the brief visit of Miss Bennet (and her relatives). They sat comfortably together, on a fallen tree, before she felt the need to thank him for his escort – he was a busy gentleman and she treated time spent together as hallowed.

"It is quite enjoyable to have company while riding," she told him with a smile, "though I suppose the enjoyment would depend on the company itself."

"You should take that into consideration when it is time for you to wed." He replied rather solemnly, "for you shall have to marry a gentleman who also enjoys horse-riding."

Georgiana was baffled, the junction between one subject and another was unexpected. As she looked at him to better understand his meaning, a twinkle in his eye alerted her to his droll mood. She was shocked to think that he was teasing her.

"Brother, if you were to follow your own advice, I might be more satisfied to adhere to it as well." _Two can play at this game_, she thought. His good humour seemed to fade however and he looked away, his face solemn again.

"Georgiana," His tone was thoughtful and cautious, "you will soon be of the age when it would be prudent for you to be introduced to greater society. With that comes the probability that you will meet many gentlemen and some may wish to court you, marry you."

She sighed, and noted how similar this felt to their conversation once, after Ramsgate. Had he brought them to this quiet location for a private conference, one which she did not feel ready to have?

"I know, Fitz." Georgiana stood and moved towards her mare, brushing the dew from her coat.

"There is the probability though that you may have already met a gentleman," Darcy stood as well, and she turned to face him as he finished, "to whom you may have interest or feel affection."

"I can assure you, brother," she quietly replied, blushing despite the chill in the air, "I no longer care for _that man_"

He frowned and taking her by the arm, led them both back to the fallen tree to sit.

"That was not what I was referring to, Georgie," he paused, thoughtfully and she realised then that perhaps he was as confused and unsure about this topic as she.

"What were you speaking of? Speak plainly Fitz." She commanded, making him look up surprised.

"For some time now, I had considered the possibility that a connection may be forming between Charles Bingley and y-"

"Mr. Bingley!" Georgiana blushed and looked away from her brother. "No, never," she said to the ground.

Flustered, Darcy quickly promised that he would never force her into an attachment without affection, but that if affection had developed he would promote it. Bingley, in his opinion, would have been the ideal solution to any _concerns_ that resulted from Ramsgate. In addition to this, he knew Bingley was well financed himself and they would live more than comfortably together. All that was needed was for the gentleman to purchase property and the match would be acceptable in their society.

Georgiana stood, attempted to discard her mortification and spoke plainly, just as she had asked her brother to, though she could not yet look at him.

"Mr. Bingley is a good and true gentleman, but there is no affection between us. He looks to me as though I have just left the school room and I…," here she hesitated "I am not yet ready to form such attachments."

Her brother accepted this and given they both were disquieted by the subject, suggested they return to the house. He whistled for his horse, who readily approached and Georgiana took a moment to marvel at the creature's obedience.

* * *

As they ambled towards home, Darcy apologised for being the cause of discomfort. He explained that he and Charles Bingley had recently made plans, which he felt should only be aborted in the case where such plans would ruin her happiness. Georgiana was again baffled, and again commanded her brother to speak plainly.  
He smiled affectionately at her, "You sound very much like our mother when you use such a tone."

"This I would like you to keep in confidence, Georgiana," he began, "but as good and true a gentleman as Charles Bingley is – his pleasing manner and desire to please has meant that I have seen him fall in and out of love several times during our acquaintance"

"And you wished for such for me?" she teased, only slightly mortified.

"No, I had hoped that your steadfastness would provide him with some permanence"

He sunk into silence, and so she prompted, "And what of your plans?"

"You may well remember that our visit to Hertfordshire, where he has leased a property, brought us into the society of the Bennet family."

Georgiana said that she did recall such, and smiled slightly to herself.

"Mr. Bingley had at the time, and continues to today, believe himself in love with the eldest Miss Bennet."

Georgiana gasped and he quickly clarified, "Miss Jane Bennet."

"You are to return to Netherfield, and he will court her?" Georgiana guessed, hoping there was a part _her brother _and Miss Jane Bennet's _sister_ had to play in this plan as well.

He frowned then, and hesitated before describing the situation as more complicated than Charles believed or knew. Georgiana felt waves of consternation and disappointment as her brother described his best intentions and previous actions in separating Mr. Bingley and Miss Jane Bennet, as well as concealing the possibility of them reuniting in town. Her emotions somehow transferred to her movements, and her mount, picking up on the tension, began to move faster – almost cantering ahead of her brother and his steed.

Once she was calmer she had to stop her mare, allowing him to catch up as he had kept his horse at an easy pace and they continued on together.

"Do you intend to divulge this to Mr. Bingley?" She challenged him, "for it is quite imperious Fitz, and while I understand you are charged with the care of myself and so many others, so it has become your natural state to be accountable for those you care for. But Fitz, do you really believe it was your place to act so?"

As much as Georgiana felt impertinent for censuring her older brother and main caretaker, she could not contain her dismay at his actions. They were almost at the house, and both knew it would be improper for the discussion to continue in so public a location, so remained silent until they reached the stables.

As he helped her to dismount, Georgiana realised that her formerly brooding brother wore a soft, sad smile now. She questioned him with a look and he affectionately took her arm in his, as they walked inside.

"You have managed to remind me of two strong-willed and wonderful women this morning, our own dear mother and Miss B-," he swallowed the name, but she still knew whom he meant. "How quickly you are growing into a wonderful woman yourself. I suppose it surprises me, as I too still think of you as just out of the school room. You are right – as they were."

His kissed her on the forehead and departed to change out of his riding gear, leaving her to wonder exactly what Miss Bennet, let alone their mother, had been 'right' about.

* * *

With their guests risen and fasts broken, the occupants of Pemberley went about their day – the gentlemen were for shooting while the ladies spent the morning in the gardens, until Mrs. Hurst lamented the excessive exercise, and the afternoon in the parlor. This routine was kept for several days, though the morning rides of Mr. and Miss Darcy was far less contentious. No further mention was made of Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley's plans, though Georgiana was aware that they both were committed to it.

When Mrs. Hurst didn't rise from her bed one morning, a doctor was summoned, shortly followed by a mid-wife. The nature of her condition was kept entirely from Georgiana, but she surmised from the lady's previous demeanor that Mrs. Hurst might be in the family way, and this episode was a complication in the matter. Mrs. Hurst was advised that she was unable to travel and was to remain abed until her condition improved.

With this, Georgiana became aware that her brother's plan was delayed. He could not leave his guests again, or expect them to leave themselves. His mood darkened and he spent more time alone in his study.

Late one afternoon, after nearly a week of Mrs. Hurst's bedroom internment, a fiery quarrel could be heard throughout the main rooms of Pemberley, emanating from the master's study. Georgiana had been in the main parlor with Mrs. Annesley and Miss Bingley. She had been listening to Miss Bingley's complaints especially that of the inconvenience Mrs. Hurst had created for them all, when they had first heard the loud and agitated voices. Mr. Bingley suddenly came into the parlor quickly followed by Darcy.

"Forgive the interruption Miss Darcy," Bingley started, bowing slightly to her and Mrs. Annesley, "but I must speak to my sister, Caroline, this instant. In private."

Miss Bingley seemed quite bewildered and Georgiana was sure she had never seen Mr. Bingley so upset.

"Really, Charles, I can hardly think what we might discuss in privacy." Caroline attempted to smile and ease the tension in the room, glancing towards Darcy and then back at Georgiana before addressing her brother again. "Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy are our dearest friends and we should have no secrets from them."

"No secrets," agreed Mr. Bingley, sitting in a lounge opposite his sister. "Like the information about Miss Bennet being in London for almost the entire time we were there?"

Darcy cleared his throat nervously and Mrs. Annesley appeared confused by the conversation. Despite Mr. Bingley's attempt to sit calmly, his left heel beat out a staccato rhythm onto the rug. Caroline's face was blank, and she turned to address Darcy.

"Had you been aware about Miss Bennet's travels, Mr. Darcy, as I am sure I do not have such privileges."

"STOP LYING CAROLINE" Bingley exploded, standing and departing the room as quickly as he had entered. Darcy made eye contact for a second with Georgiana, before following him. They could hear from the parlor as Mr. Bingley made his way to the stables, calling for his horse.

"I am so sorry dear Georgiana, for my brother's improper display. He's not normally so emotional I assure you, it must be the strain of knowing our dear sister's health is poor." Miss Bingley simpered and Georgiana accepted her comments with all the grace she could muster.  
Miss Bingley excused herself then to check on Mrs. Hurst and Georgiana wished to go after her brother.

As they both went in search of Darcy, Mrs. Annesley concluded, "Whatever the cause, let us hope Mr. Bingley will feel much better after a good long ride."

* * *

By the 5th of October, Mrs. Hurst's condition had improved or changed – of which exactly Georgiana was not entirely informed, but the mid-wife gave the lady leave to travel if she so wished.  
Mr. and Mrs. Hurst announced that evening that they would depart the next morning, for their friend's home in Lincolnshire, taking Miss Bingley with them. Mrs. Hurst wished for more time in the country (and Mr. Hurst wished for more sport), so while they had imposed on the Darcy's for long enough, they did not wish to return to town.

Mr. Bingley would remain at Pemberley at his leisure. Whilst he had amended ties with Mr. Darcy over the revelation of the previous year's events, he had not yet forgiven his sisters. The following morning though, the imminent separation from them seemed to soften his heart and he wished them well on their journey whilst mourning the desolation that would come with their company removed.

The following evening, the two gentlemen partly shared their plans with Miss Darcy after dinner. They would depart for Hertfordshire on Friday, and if Netherfield Park was found to be the promising location they had believed it was, Mr. Bingley would begin the process of purchasing the property. Mr. Darcy would return to Pemberley to collect Miss Darcy and Mrs. Annesley and travel with them, back to Netherfield, so that they too might enjoy the society of Hertfordshire.

Georgiana felt almost as much apprehension and excitement about the future as either gentleman. She was curious about the unspoken aspects of their plans but believed in the gentlemen who had formed them, and felt assured there could be no fault and everything will turn out well.

Were it not for the letter which arrived for Darcy on the Thursday morning, perhaps she would have been 'right' again.

* * *

**Authors Note** \- I had not planned to remain at Derbyshire for two chapters in a row, but realised (at about 2am) that I could need to cover a bit more time there before moving ahead in Hertfordshire. As this chapter didn't quite have the action promised - I'm uploading the next chapter today as well! Yay!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Mr. Henry and Mr. Edmund Woodworth were tall gentlemen with fair features and affable natures. They could not be described as handsome but, given their easy manners, athletic build and fashionable appearance, were still desirable company.

As the Bennet ladies had arrived at Lucas lodge, on the evening of the much coveted dinner, they were admitted to the main sitting room where the guests and hosts had assembled. The taller, and older looking brother happened to look round and note their entrance, so both gentlemen quickly excused themselves from their current conversations to make their way towards the ladies.

Mr. Woodworth introduced himself and his brother – Lieutenant Edmund Woodworth of The Royal Navy, to Mrs. Bennet and she somewhat graciously greeted him in turn before introducing them to her daughters. Kitty very nearly swooned at the introduction of the younger gentleman's naval rank.

Mary quickly excused herself to speak to Sir William Lucas about the planned entertainment for the evening. Mr. Edmund Woodworth (despite his brother's introduction, he insisted on being addressed as _Mr. _in daily society) addressed Mrs. Bennet and Kitty, while Mr. Woodworth turned to Lizzy and Jane.

"I must apologise for the absence of our cousin, Mr. Langley," Mr. Woodworth smiled charmingly at the ladies as he escorted them further into the room. "He greatly hoped to be present this evening, but was called away unexpectedly this morning. We are all eager to be introduced to the greater Meryton society."

"Well, we shall have to manage with you and your brother's company for now." Lizzy teased, and was gratified to see Mr. Woodworth smile in response.

After a brief pleasantries, the discussion naturally turned towards the gentleman's impression of Hertfordshire – he found the countryside pleasant and the society engaging. "I definitely will be imposing on my brother's solicitation very often in the future."

With the arrival of the Bennet Ladies, the party was complete – also in attendance were Sir William Lucas and Lady Lucas, of course, and two of their children, Maria and Philip (the younger children were to sup in the nursery), Mrs. Long and one of her nieces, the Gouldings and Mr. Robinson. Given that the party was considerable in size, Lizzy was surprised to find herself seated for dinner next to Mr. Edmund Woodworth and so, given her natural curiosity, their conversation began on his career.

Their father, Mr. Henry Woodworth the elder had also had a career in The Royal Navy, and quickly rose through the ranks to become one of the fleets youngest Captains. Their mother had chosen to travel abroad with him and was witness to some of the skirmishes their father was successful in. The brothers had seen much of the world during their early years.

"When I was six however, our mother was taken from us along with our infant sister." The gentleman paused, seeming distressed for a moment before continuing, "Our father made the decision to return to England, so that my brother and I might live with his family and begin formal education. During our journey home though, his elder brother succumbed to an infection unexpectedly and our father was made to retire from his ship, so when he was required to he was present to succeed the Baronetcy. This was providential as our grandfather was not long for this world either. Given our father's experiences, he believed a naval career would be best for his second son, and sent me to the Royal Naval Academy."

"And do you enjoy your career?" Mrs. Long asked from the other side of the table.

"Indeed," The gentleman now smiled, "I was born on a frigate, and I believe I was intended to spend my life at sea."

"How unfortunate then, for you to find yourself here in the country – a good 50 miles from the nearest coast!" Lizzy teased, and noted that Mr. Edmund did not smile as readily as her brother had at her jest.

"No, it is not unfortunate," He did smile, though more to please then in humour, "I have taken quite a partiality to this place. I believe any time spent here will be happily occupied."

He spoke in depth of his latest travels and his bond with the other officers and crew of the ship HMS Columba. His narrative of the skirmishes near Porto Rico against the French was almost too detailed, and Sir William Lucas had to interrupt him several times, so as not to offend the sensitivities of the ladies present.

Mr. Edmund finally concluded and the conversation changed to him questioning Lizzy about Hertfordshire. His queries were not exhausted when Lady Lucas indicated that the ladies would remove to the parlor. He made Lizzy promise to continue this exchange when the gentlemen would join them.

* * *

In the parlor, Mrs. Bennet was quick to dominate conversation with her praise of the Woodworths, in particular the elder brother. Lady Lucas approached Lizzy and began to discuss with her, the latest communication she had received from Charlotte Collins, _nee_ Lucas – her eldest daughter and Lizzy's dear friend.

Lizzy was glad to hear that Charlotte, and her husband were well, and how happy they were in Kent. Lady Lucas also divulged to Lizzy that the Collins were expected at Lucas Lodge by the end of October. Lizzy was especially heartened to hear she would soon see her friend.

"Their journey is entirely Lady Catherine de Bourgh's design," explained Lady Lucas with all of her son-in-law's enthusiasm. "She did not wish to lose Mr. Collins over the Christmas season and so, charitably suggested they spend two weeks of November here, as she could spare him at such a time."

"Very prudent and generous of her" Lizzy agreed, though her true opinion was more involved.

"We have considered sending Maria with them to spend Christmas in Kent, for it would greatly benefit her to spend more time under that prodigious Lady's instruction."

Lizzy could not disagree more with Lady Lucas, but felt it would be indelicate of her to say so.

The ladies' discourse was interrupted by matter of contention which arose between Kitty and Maria Lucas. When questioned, Kitty admitted the substance of this disagreement – Maria had learnt from her father that Mr. Edmund had sustained an injury during a skirmish and had a prominent scar on his left arm as evidence- his arm had been saved from amputation but was forever impaired. Kitty wished to witness the scar, Maria did not.  
Lady Lucas admonished her daughter for divulging what she had been privy to and moved away. Lizzy looked to her mother to see if a correction would come for Kitty – when none did, as Mrs. Bennet was far too occupied conjecturing with Mrs. Long about the state of Purvis Lodge's attics – Lizzy berated her sister.

"The subject may cause the gentleman much grief and given our limited acquaintance it would be exceptionally forward of you, Kitty."

Kitty had pouted at this, but soon found a new topic to amuse her and Maria, and was back to merry spirits.

Lizzy was relieved to find then that the gentlemen had quite tired of each other's company and were eager to reunite with the ladies of the party.

She and Jane were seated on the same sofa and were almost immediately approached by the two brothers, Mr. Edmund seating himself nearest Lizzy and Mr. Henry stood before Jane. Mr. Edmund quickly took up his line of questioning again however it was not long that the conversations between these pairs soon became a group discussion between all four. Lizzy was pleased to note the serene and amiable nature of her sister - she had been concerned about past events affecting Jane's heart and making her shy to meeting new associations.

When the card tables were brought out, the four were quick to occupy themselves in a game of casino. If Kitty did glance towards her sisters at this time, it was likely in envy that they had gained the company of the much sought-after new gentlemen, and a Lieutenant at that! It did provide her with a moment of clarity about the difference in behavior between her older sisters and her younger, and the type of gentlemen each sort of behavior could summon.

Mary, who was little inclined for conversation or cards, had been allowed access to the piano to perform whilst the rest of the party broke into small groups. Mrs. Bennet, from her table with Sir William Lucas, Maria, Kitty and Mr. Robinson, would frequently glance at the table where her other daughters sat and would draw the attention of the other players at her table to the same. She was quite pleased with herself.

The evening passed merrily in this fashion, until it was time to depart. Lizzy found that she had learnt a great deal about both Woodworth brothers, as the gentlemen were candid and unassuming. She had much in common with Mr. Woodworth in regards to taste in literature and educational pursuits, though she was sure Mr. Edmund wished to criticise her for discussing such un-ladylike interests. He held his tongue, though his face and shift in attention to question her sister about _her_ pursuits, spoke volumes to Lizzy. In a previous time, Lizzy might have critiqued Mr. Edmund on this opinion, but she held her prejudice in check, at least until she knew him a little better.

The ladies learned that Mr. Woodworth was musically inclined – he played the fife, piano and violin. Mr. Edmund also teased that his brother had an excellent singing voice, and the ladies expressed hopes that he would perform for them, if not that night, then in the future. Mr. Woodworth had only agreed on the condition that others, including Lizzy once he learned that she was also musical, would also perform. Lizzy was more than happy to concur to the proposal.

Mr. Woodworth also spoke of their cousin, Mr. Langley, who was the eldest son of their father's youngest sister. Their father, he had explained, was the second eldest boy born in a family of eleven children. His sister, their aunt, had seemed to enjoy her position in a large family and had produced one herself – the Langley's had three boys and four girls. While large families were not uncommon to Lizzy's perspective, she did note that both the Woodworth brothers found it to be a wondrous thing.

On departure from Lucas Lodge, Mrs. Bennet had pressed Mr. Woodworth for a promise that he and his brother would attend a dinner at the Bennet home the following week, as well as call upon the family whenever they may choose in the meantime. She had the six course dinner planned by the time the carriage had arrived back at Longbourn.

* * *

As they readied for bed, it was inherent that Jane and Lizzy would also converse about the evening and their new acquaintances.

"I like them," Jane intoned, "they are genteel and modest."

"And everything a young gentleman ought to be?" Lizzy teased, to which Jane just smiled amicably.

"Do be careful, Jane, I do not wish to see you so discontented again!" Lizzy warned.

"Lizzy," Jane sighed and began playing with her braided hair. "You know very well that is unlikely, given that my heart is still very much secure in the aspect of another gentleman."

The sisters were silent for a moment, then Lizzy inquired cautiously. "And if, Mr. Bingley never returns to Hertfordshire? Or returns with his circumstances changed?"

Jane stopped her fussing and looked confidently at her sister. "I said that my heart was secure, my hopes are in a different place altogether. If Mr. Bingley returns and for whatever reason, we are to be friends and nothing more, I will learn to think of him with indifference. If he never returns, then the brothers Woodworth will provide an excellent distraction as my heart learns indifference."

Lizzy felt guilty for continuing to conceal from her dearest sister the circumstances of Mr. Bingley's departure and continued distance. In this though, she knew the information would bring Jane little comfort and continued to allow her sister some ignorance.

"At least you may feel secure, Lizzy" Jane suggested softly, "that if Mr. Bingley never returns, then his friends is not likely to either."

Jane knew little of the time Lizzy had spent in Derbyshire, and so continued to assume her feelings in regards to _that_ gentleman were much the same as they had been when she left Kent. Again Lizzy's conscience reminded her of the inequality between them - she was a trusted confidant to Jane but her sister was ignorant of Lizzy's confidences.

Lizzy bid her sister good night and took herself to bed. She resolved, as she lay staring at the ceiling, to adopt her sister's solution. If she never saw Mr. Darcy again, or if she did and knew her current doubts about his affections were confirmed, she would allow her heart to learn indifference. And the Woodworth brother's would provide a most satisfying distraction until such a time.

* * *

As promised, the new neighbours called upon the Bennets only days after the dinner at Lucas Lodge. The brothers brought their cousin, who had returned from his business in town and the Bennet ladies were eager to become familiar with his character. Frederick Langley was not as tall as his cousins, but was fair featured like them. Upon introductions, he had seemed rather alarmed by Mrs. Bennet's exuberant hospitality and had sat in silence for several minutes, before Lizzy took pity on him and quietly inquired about his sense of the neighbourhood.

Mr. Langley spoke very little, and Lizzy observed it was more likely from reserve then disinterest. As his cousins, Mrs. Bennet and Kitty kept a merry dialogue about the social events that were to occur in the country over the next few months, Mr. Langley curtly answered Lizzy's questions and, she noted, glanced at Jane a great deal.

The gentlemen were expected to call again the following afternoon, but heavy rains dampened the ladies hopes of their company for most of the day. Lizzy found it an ideal opportunity to resume her correspondence with her Aunt Gardiner, and felt that she should review her aunt's last letter before writing her own. The re-reading had an alarming impact on Lizzy though, and she blushed at the expectations of her relatives as well as the false hope she had considered in response to it.

She had been quite occupied when the letter had first arrived, and had only penned a brief note in reply, thanking her aunt and confirming her comprehension on the nature of her sister's marriage. Lizzy began a longer letter to her aunt now, asking after her health, and the well-being of her cousins and uncle, before asserting the health and happiness of her, her sisters and their parents. Not yet ready to address the contents of her aunt's previous communication, Lizzy then took her time to describe the recent events of the country as well as what she hoped was an impartial sketch of Mr. Woodworth, Mr. Edmund Woodworth and Mr. Langley

Having almost filled the page, she finished with an address about the notions from her aunt and uncle, clarifying their misunderstanding and apologising if they found this disappointing, particularly in regards to_ not_ being able to take her aunt out in the phaeton around P. Lizzy finished with a request that they not share such predictions with her own parents and a promise made in jest to cart of aunt around the town of Meryton whenever she is so inclined.

Just as she was finishing her letter, Kitty came to retrieve her. The gentlemen's carriage had been sighted on the drive, and Mrs. Bennet wished for Lizzy to amuse the dull Mr. Langley again so Jane and Kitty might have the attention of the Woodworths.

* * *

**Author's Note ** \- I wouldn't normally beg for reviews - but I would LOVE some feedback on Henry, Edmund and Frederick - are they predictable? boring? annoying?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"When I was three, my father had taught me to fish. And I was quite the capable fisherman." Lt Woodworth, or rather Mr. Edmund Woodworth, peered at the river as the group strolled along its banks. "Is there any fish to be caught here?" He queried Jane, who was on his arm. She apologised that she did not know.

"Balderdash!" Exclaimed Mr. Woodworth who, though several yards ahead with Lizzy, had heard his brother's boast. The two turned back to the rest of the group – "I think you'll find that remark, Miss Bennet, is more fictitious than fact."

"What would you know of it?" Mr. Edmund countered.

When the gentlemen had called that morning, Mrs. Bennet had promoted the idea of a walk due to the unusually fine weather. Mr. Langley, Kitty and Maria Lucas had made up the tail end of the group, but as that gentleman was rather meek, he had not the attentiveness of his cousins to offer one of the ladies his arm, nor participate much in the conversation. Neither Kitty nor Maria seemed to mind though.

"I know," Mr. Woodworth answered, "As I was seven at the time, and clearly recall the episode." He then explained to the ladies and his cousin, once they had all caught up. "Father had taken pity on him, as Ed had watched some fishermen reel in quite a haul over several days and was in awe of them. Father would take a fish, attach it to the end of a line and drop the line into the water. Little Eddie" He smiled and nodded at his brother, "would then be summoned to bring the line in, and lo, thought he had captured a fish!"

Most of the party chuckled at this, though Mr. Edmund colored slightly and Jane commented, "Oh those poor fish."

"No need to pity _them_ Miss Bennet," Mr. Woodworth reassured her, "The fish were deceased before this. In fact, I'm sure I'm also correct in saying it was always the same fish!"

Maria and Kitty were still giggling at this as the group walked on and rounded a bend of the path, which on completion revealed an excellent, though distant, view of the main house at Netherfield Park.

Mr. Edmund was the first to notice the building, and pointed out to his brother that they had not yet met _those_ neighbours. His brother had agreed, and the group stopped to admire the scene.

Mr. Woodworth complimented the residence and asked the ladies who was the owner of the property.

"The S- family, who own it, have long ago let it out," Lizzy revealed, "a Mr. Bingley currently has the lease."

"Strange, that we have not heard of this gentleman before," Mr. Edmund looked at his brother and the ladies puzzled, "Is he currently in residence? What sort of man is he?"

"No, he has not been seen in Hertfordshire since November last," Kitty began, and then prattled on about Mr. Bingley for a good five minutes, with Maria occasionally contributing.

"He is a very pleasant and respectable gentleman." Lizzy interrupted and concluded for her sister.

"A true gentleman," Jane quietly added, her face flushed.

The gentlemen all noticed Jane's unease (she related that she had an ache in her head) and assuming the group had walked too far that day, decided it would be best to return directly to Longbourn.

As they walked back, Mr. Langley took the opportunity to walk with Jane, whilst Mr. Edmund accompanied the younger ladies, leaving Lizzy on the arm of Mr. Woodworth.

"It is strange also that a respectable gentleman would lease a house in a pleasant neighbourhood, and then not occupy it for a twelve-month," he prompted and Lizzy explained that he was not expected to keep the property much longer.

He continued to question Lizzy and she told him what she knew, excluding of course the connection between Mr. Bingley and her sister. Shortly, Mr. Woodworth seem to tire of the topic, and they resumed an earlier discussion of a book he had recommended her.

During the initial meetings between the Bennets and the gentlemen, Mr. Woodworth had been inclined to spend his time with Jane (given that they were both the eldest siblings), whilst Mr. Edmund had shared his time equally amongst the other Bennets (except for Mary with whom he had struggled to engage in conversation). As company became better acquainted, Mr. Woodworth and Lizzy found themselves more frequently engaged in discussions or friendly debates due to their mutual interest in many topics.

Where Lizzy was eager for interactions with Mr. Woodworth, she found herself feeling quite the opposite about his brother. Though they had met with the brothers, and their cousin, a few times, each occasion had the occurrence (or occurrences) of strain between Mr. Edmund and Lizzy. He deplored her knowledge and interest in masculine topics and activities, dismissing her opinions as negated because of her sex. Mr. Edmund had rather limited interests, he preferred outdoor and active pursuits though he would tolerate music or seated games for short stints, provided there was lively conversation. Lizzy, therefore, found him to be impatient and short-tempered with others, including his relations, when they expressed the desire for passive past-times. Though she did not confront him about this, her family and his brother were aware of the unease between the pair, and sought mitigating tactics. And so it was that Kitty and Mr. Edmund were frequently thrown together, for she did not mind his rigidity and like him, preferred time spent in the garden- as long as the weather was pleasant.

Mr. Langley continued to be a quiet observer during the gentlemen's calls, however Jane had managed to engage the gentleman in discussion at times, and would relate this to Lizzy. Though Mr. Langley is the eldest in a large family, they were usually reserved and cloistered, so he found the Bennets (and his cousins) a little overwhelming in noise and nature. He was close to his sister Louisa and wrote to her regularly. He and Jane had discussed their travels, and she had learned that the gentleman had only been to London twice, both times as a child with his father and had never been away from their family home, Harrowfield Hall, for such an extended period of time.

"Did he not go to school or college?" Lizzy asked, surprised. The few times she had spoken to Mr. Langley, he had seemed articulate and well-informed, if a little yielding in opinion.

"He studied with local masters I believe"

"It sounds, dearest, as though you've learnt much about Mr. Langley."

"I believe I have."

"I believe you like him."

Jane went very quiet and still, a blush spreading across her cheeks before she replied. "It would be very unfeeling of me to NOT like someone who is so easy to like."

"Our mother believes him to be dull," Lizzy teased, "is that what is pleasing about him?"

Jane grimaced, "Our mother is hardly the best judge of character. He is calm, polite and kind and I find him to be good company."

Lizzy agreed with her sister, and was impressed to hear Jane appraise Mrs. Bennet. "Mr. Langley is probably more handsome than either of his cousins," she pondered aloud.

Jane was silent for a moment, before adding, "Both Mr. Woodworth's and Mr. Langley's aspects improve when they smile."

"I agree on behalf of Mr. Woodworth. Have you perchance witnessed Mr. Langley's smile? For I am sure I have not"

Jane smiled at her sister, and wished her a good night.

* * *

Overall, the Bennets enjoyed the company of the gentlemen, and the younger ladies were pleased to receive an invitation to a gathering at Purvis Lodge.

"It shall be a recital to remember," Mr. Woodworth had enthused. A number of their friends had expressed interest in visiting the lodge, and Mr. Woodworth was keen to have the locals exhibit their musical talents. Mary had been constantly practicing almost from the moment of the invitation.

Mrs. Bennet was to attend the evening with her daughters, and though Kitty and Jane had no skill with an instrument, they were both eager for the entertainment.

The gathering was small – of the abundance of connections Mr. Woodworth had hoped would come only Mr. Hughes had come down with his wife, and another friend Mr. Fitzpatrick. Mrs. Long and both of her nieces were in attendance, as were a number of Meryton folk.

Mr. Woodworth, as host, began the evening with a performance on the piano –and Lizzy thought him to be a skilled and emotive musician. After several other performances, two of which were Mary, the entertainment was paused for refreshments. Lizzy found herself drawn into a conversation with her mother, Mrs. Long and Mr. Woodworth about the upcoming Meryton assembly.

"It's normally scheduled earlier in the month," Mrs. Bennet was explaining to the gentleman, "however the good shooting season has kept many in other parts of the country, and so it was delayed to next week in hopes of more company."

"I very much look forward to it," Mr. Woodworth smiled at Lizzy, "and if they are so inclined, I would stand up with each of your daughters on the night."

Mrs. Bennet was all compliments and praise of Mr. Woodworth's offer, and with her continuous effusions the volume of her voice also was raised, so that the attention of Mr. Edmund and several others was attracted.

Mr. Woodworth related the news of the assembly to his brother, who did not share Mrs. Bennet's enthusiasm.

"Do you not enjoy dancing?" Lizzy asked him, steeling herself for another point of contention.

The gentleman sighed before replying, "Actually, I quite enjoyed learning to dance as a young man but I am told I am a poor dancer and so I find little joy in a ball."

Kitty, overhearing this, proclaimed that she was sure Mr. Edmund was a very fine dancer. Lizzy took pity on him and agreed, but Mr. Woodworth interjected.  
"I have to agree with my brother, he is a _very_ poor dancer and is often an embarrassment to his partners."

Lizzy looked to the gentleman to see if he was teasing his brother, but found him to be quite serious.

"Surely, it cannot be that bad, if you had attended lessons" Lizzy disputed. She was reminded of Mr. Collins, a gentleman who _was_ a _very poor_ dancer, and suggested, "Perhaps Mr. Edmund, all you need is to rehearse."

Mr. Woodworth found this notion very promising, and sprang into action, summoning servants to clear away much of the furniture, so the gathering might turn into an impromptu and informal dance.

He gallantly lead Lizzy to the floor after requesting Mary play the music (she was pleased to be complimented as having the most reliable technique) and encouraged the rest of the party of accompany them. Lizzy, though pleased that she would not have the opportunity to perform, commented, "I did not mean to appropriate your gathering."

"Nonsense," the gentleman replied as Mary began to play, "you've been anticipating a dance with me since you heard of my excellent technique and could not wait for the assembly next week."

Blushing at his gall, Lizzy could only laugh in response

Kitty had been partnered with Mr. Edmund, and though he did not move with the ease and grace that his brother did, he was, at least, familiar with the dance. Mr. Edmund, Lizzy surmised had a rather poor sense of rhythm and timing, but Kitty was being very patient with him, and though he seemed quite flustered, they kept up with the other couples on the floor.

Lizzy found that Mr. Woodworth did indeed have an excellent technique and greatly enjoyed being partnered with him. She stated as such, as a compliment and he thanked her, before adding, "Perhaps, then you will do me the honour of reserving the second set at the ball next week?"

"Of course," she readily agreed, "but why the second?"

"In respect for precedence," was the reply, "if I can steal Miss Bennet away from my cousin that is." And he indicated where her sister danced with Mr. Langley. Lizzy had never seen that gentleman more animated.

* * *

**Author's Note** \- I know not everyone likes/ reads AN so I'm gonna keep sticking them to the bottom on chapters, cause I like leaving a note!

Thank you LucilleRicardo (hehe, awesome name!), solar1, Yeddi, Riya, Lenpen, Imilne, Ladybug Reads and those mysterious guests for the reviews - plus huge thanks to JrTT for the multiple reviews (I see someone has pick up on part of my inspiration?!). As much as I am writing this cause I enjoy it, it's so wonderful to hear other people like it too!

I'm tempted to comment in response to some of the reviews- but it may give the plot away. I did sit and plan out most of this fic today, so that I know where I going and not just writing random chapters as they occur to me. FX it makes sense at the end!

I will add though - to the Guest who reviewed about skipping over parts - I do the same thing sometimes! Though I thought my descriptions were quite succinct, I know you can't please everyone :) and I agree - sometimes you just wanna get to the story! I have to admit - I love writing scenes as much as action, and I find that helps me with dialogue.

OK- that's all from me - hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Oh to think," Mrs. Bennet gushed as she supervised Mrs. Hill and the maids set the table for dinner, "we may end the year with one daughter married and _three _engaged! Oh what a marvelous thing that would be, would it not Hill?"

With much fussing and fretting, the day of the Bennet's dinner had arrived. Mrs. Bennet had kept her daughters busy with preparations and now as they were dressing in their rooms, their mother's voice carried up the stairs as she directed, and occasionally berated, the maids and prattled on about her hopes for the evening and the future.

Lizzy occupied with fixing Jane's hair did her best not to sigh or roll her eyes at her mother's words. Jane sensing her sister's irritation asked, "What news from Aunt Gardiner?" to distract her. Lizzy had quite forgot about the letter she had received that morning from her dear aunt, in all the business of the day and on retrieving it from her pocket, begged Jane's forgiveness if she sought privacy to read it.

Jane readily excused her and Lizzy slipped out of the house before her mother could notice. She hurried into the little copse, where she was least likely to be interrupted and opened the envelope. Inside, encased within the pages of her aunt's familiar handwriting was another small folded-up note. This was a great surprise to Lizzy and she supposed that perhaps one of her sweet cousins had written the note to accompany their mother's communication. She began with her aunt's letter thinking there may be an explanation in it.

_ Gracechurch-street, Oct. 21st_

_MY DEAR NIECE,_

_How pleased I was to hear from you, as I know how good your heart is and worried much for you after these taxing weeks. As I write to you, I am very well, as are the children and Mr. Gardiner. It was fortuitous the timing of your letter, for it arrived within hours of my having spoken of you – and spoken well of course – to a mutual acquaintance. I will not say whom just yet though, for I believe it only appropriate that I respond in full to your letter first. How glad I was to hear of your parents and sisters' well-being. I hope this letter finds such unchanged. Both Mr. Gardiner and I are eager to become acquainted with the country's newest residents when we visit in December, so let us hope they continue to find Meryton charming and remain until then. With that said, I believe I have let you anticipate long enough and will identify the acquaintance – it was Miss. Darcy of Pemberley. I'm sure that revelation will astonish you, but once I divulge the circumstances you will better discern the event. _

_As I have written before, Mr. Darcy was quite pleasing when we dined together in September, and a development from that time was he had begun a business investment with Mr. Gardiner. Almost a fortnight ago, a complication required Mr. Gardiner to write Mr. Darcy at his residence in Derbyshire – where he knew he had returned from town. Mr. Darcy, on reception of the communication, decided it would be best to deal with this complexity in person and I know this as he, as well as his dear sister, and his charming friend Mr. Bingley called on us here Tuesday last. The gentlemen were to see Mr. Gardiner whilst Miss Darcy had hoped to renew our brief acquaintance. Unfortunately, Mr. Gardiner was not at home and yet the gentlemen were content to await on myself, and the children, for the proper time. They left their cards, and Mr. Gardiner met with them again on Thursday – this time Miss Darcy did not come, though her brother did notify me of her regards. Mr. Gardiner informed me, once they had departed, that Mr. Bingley was eager to be admitted in the investment- which would hopefully resolve some part of the issue. I will not attempt to explain the details of this business, for Mr. Gardiner has not told me the nature of it. Again on Friday, the gentlemen met to discuss their arrangement, and this time Miss Darcy came also. She and I had a delightful afternoon, as Mr. Gardiner had her brother and friend occupied for a great deal of time – much longer than what would be considered a conventional call, but as I and my guest did not mind, we left the gentlemen to their work. The company stayed so late, I did urge them to sup with us, but they pleaded out – promising instead to dine formally before they departed from town. On Monday that dinner did occur, and though we were a small party, it was quite merry one. _  
_Mr. Bingley, with whom I have the barest of association, was everything buoyant and loquacious, though his friend seemed to be in good spirits as well. Miss Darcy is still exceedingly shy, but with a tenderness and meekness one cannot help but like. I was also satisfied to observe that she greatly adores Mr. Darcy, as I had first noticed during our visit to their home. I thought them all to be very sly, for much of the evening there was little mention of your family or Hertfordshire, that is until Mr. Gardiner mentioned you - I believe he was quoting you - and the topic was seized upon by all three, especially Mr. Bingley, though I know his friend to be as eager, hide it as he might. We have not seen them since, though Mr. Gardiner informs me that he will be in regular contact with the gentlemen as the venture unfolds. Miss Darcy did appeal for me to send you the included missive, as she wished to be in communication with you. I have not read it but I hope you will not be angry with me if it is unwanted._  
_Let me conclude with an assurance of my and Mr. Gardiner's confidence in regards to the contents of my last letter, to which you so politely requested. I will decline your kind offer for the tour of Meryton, for I still have hopes of that pair of ponies and a phaeton. _

_Give my love to your mother and sisters, and my regard to your father._

_Your's, very sincerely_

_M. Gardiner_

Lizzy was quite dizzy from her aunt's surprising news, and had to read through a second time to ensure she clearly understood. The part of her that had stubbornly held onto hope about Mr. Darcy crowed triumphantly and yet what could the gentleman mean by his behavior – to enter into business with her relations, whom he had once scorned, and to bring Mr. Bingley so that _he_ might benefit from the arrangement. And then, she pondered, what had her uncle quoted of her, and how strange to think of others speaking of her, thinking of her and not to be aware of it at the time.

She was exceedingly curious about the contents of Miss Darcy's letter, but undecided if she _should_ read it. Accepting the missive would be to accept the contract of communication with the lady, and though Lizzy was more than pleased at the prospect of hearing from Miss Darcy, and writing her in turn, she was unsure if her heart could manage the arrangement.

Within moments her curiosity won out;

_ \- street, Oct. 20th_

_To Miss Elizabeth Bennet_

_I dearly hope this letter does not cause alarm but I would very much like to renew our association. When Mrs. Gardiner has mentioned that she was to write you soon, I thought to impose with a brief line of my own, a request for your direction and to give you mine. I should very like to hear from you. As you must surmise from this, I am currently in town, with my brother and our friend Mr. Bingley. We will not be in town for very long though, we await Miss Bingley, who is travelling from Scarborough with friends, and then we are to depart to visit some other friends of Mr. Bingley and my brother. I hope to have word from you, if you would be pleased to begin an exchange, before this, so I might write you again from where we travel to. _

_Your's &amp;c. _

_Georgiana Darcy_

Lizzy was greatly touched by the sweetness of the message, her heart did flutter at the mention of the gentleman who had claim to it, but she did not feel the absence of him with the presence of his sister's communication. She was resolved to respond to both letters in the morning, but her reverie was interrupted quite suddenly by a voice from the house,

"LIZZY! Gracious girl, what are you about? No one has any considerations for my nerves!" Mrs. Bennet stood on the stoop of the doorway, beckoning Lizzy inside, "Hurry child, for the guests will be on your heels! Have you no notion of the hour, and you are not dressed yet! What are you doing dallying in the garden, get up stairs and hurry!"

Her mother's chiding followed her upstairs, Lizzy rushed to dress, wondering whether she would have a moment to detail Aunt Gardiner's news to Jane, or whether she should tell Jane any of the letters at all.

* * *

The large party which gathered at Longbourn were full of admiration for the meal laid before them. Mrs. Bennet had served a culinary delight and the decor and company was everything to be desired when attending an evening out with friends.

Lizzy did her best to partake in the dinner with her usual energy and wit, but found herself persistently preoccupied. Mr. Woodworth had several times asked after her health, and though she tried to reassure the gentleman and the other guests that all was perfectly fine, she was relieved when the last course was cleared and Mrs. Bennet led the ladies into the sitting room.

She had decided not to tell Jane about Mrs. Gardiners letter, at least not until after the dinner and so was consumed with her solitary intelligence. Try as she might, she could not turn her thoughts from that of the gentleman _not_ seated at her mother's dinner table. She found herself wondering how he was and what he might be occupied with at that moment. Whether he had thought of her still. When invoked into conversation, she pondered what _his_ opinion on the topic might be.

If Lizzy had believed herself to love before or love another, she knew now that it had been a feeble and miserly love. The devoted and enduring affection and pride she felt for that gentleman had not been put aside with time or the company of a supposed suitor, indeed Lizzy was sure she would always love him. Perhaps those feelings would fade like a memory given years and experiences, but they would remain.

Once they had been settled in the sitting room, her preoccupation was advanced to considering the response she might send Miss Darcy, for she would have to respond soon, given their plans to travel. Several times throughout the hour, the words began to form in her mind, but she had not paper nor pen and did not capture them before they departed. The reunion with the gentlemen prompted Lizzy to find occupation instead, and she poured the tea while Jane served coffee. Conscious that there was little to be done about such matters, Lizzy resolved to think no more of returning letters or absent gentlemen and to enjoy the remainder of the evening.

Having the success of hosting such an event behind her, Mrs. Bennet could talk of little for several days and though they indulged their mother somewhat, her daughters were pleased when that following Tuesday brought a fresh exchange in the form of a sorely-missed caller and her husband.  
Mr. and Mrs. Collins had arrived in Hertfordshire the night before and it was clear that Charlotte was eager to see her friends again. After the initial greetings and general exchange had taken place, the ladies were inclined to walk in the garden, for the fine weather might be the last until the spring.

With Mr. Collins happily occupied re-surveying the property in the company of Jane, Charlotte and Lizzy were able to secure some privacy. The frequent exchange of letters between the two had kept them familiar with each other's doings, but Charlotte was eager to hear Lizzy's opinion of Meryton's newest residents.

"I quite like them," Lizzy assessed, "though I do not always agree with the younger brother, Mr. Edmund."

Charlotte gave her friend a puzzled look before hinting, "and the elder brother, Mr. Woodworth?"

"He is charming and full of whimsy, has engaging manners and tastes."

Charlotte again was bemused – "I had thought your opinion of him would be more partial, but you speak with such brevity, I am rather unimpressed dear Lizzy – you cannot fool me."

"Did you expect me to be besotted and doting on the gentleman, Charlotte, for you know that is rather unlike my character" Lizzy laughed.

Charlotte replied that she did, given the reports from around town and this sobered Lizzy a great deal.

"Truly Charlotte, I consider him as a friend. A very good friend, but my heart is secure." _In which gentleman_ her heart was secure, Lizzy would not say but she was astounded with the gossip after so a brief an acquaintance. She greatly hope she had not once again given encouragement to a gentleman without intending to.

"Well that is good," Charlotte had replied, patting her knee sympathetically, "for I believe that very good friend is coming across the lawns to meet with us."

Lizzy looked and indeed, Mr. Woodworth, closely followed by Kitty and Mr. Edmund were on the approach. The gentlemen were greeted and introduced to Charlotte.

The appearance of the Mr. Woodworth and Mr. Edmund had likely been sensed by Mr. Collins, who was most anxious to be introduced to them – as his prospective neighbours when the unhappy event of Mr. Bennet's demise does occur, and he and Jane appeared within minutes of the gentlemen.

Mr. Collins greeted them with all the ostentatious formality he could assume and the company returned to the house for tea.

As the Meryton assembly was to occur that week, it was the foremost thought in most of the present persons mind, and so became the topic of conversation. The ladies discussed their dresses, hair and shoes, with the gentleman politely listening, though Mr. Woodworth would occasionally contribute a witty recommendation, which Mr. Collins did not find pleasing or amusing. He attempted to begin conversation with Mr. Edmund several times, but as that gentleman did not find his manners engaging it became largely a monologue on the side of Mr. Collins. Not that he minded so very much, as a pastor he quite enjoyed his inclination to preach, however in this circumstance he was rather rudely ignored by Mr. Edmund and though Lizzy had little sympathy for either gentlemen, it was not an agreeable scene to be witness to.

Mr. and Mrs. Collins shortly departed, and Lizzy was vexed to attend to Mr. Woodworth and Mr. Edmund mocking the other gentlemen for his speech, manner and dress. Whilst she was not foreign to the sport of follies in others, her own dear father greatly enjoyed it after all, she found the behavior of these gentlemen rather confronting and cruel. She would not abide it, especially when Mrs. Bennet and Kitty found it to be very amusing and excused herself to pick up her embroidery and move to the far side of the room.

She did not last long alone there though, as Mr. Woodworth soon took the seat near her, and she paused to acknowledge his coming.

"Please forgive me and my brother Miss Elizabeth," he pleaded quietly. "We had not meant to cause offense, I assure you."

"You need not apologise to me, sir" Lizzy excused him, "I would take displeasure on behalf of my friend but I too have been guilty of laughing at that gentleman, and I supposed I was disconcerted by my own remorse."

"Despite this, I feel that I have affronted you in some way – since we dined here I have worried of what I might have done to antagonize you."

Lizzy looked up the gentlemen and did her best to smile, before reassuring him that he was faultless and they were on as good a terms as ever.

They turned to attend to the rest of the company and found their mood more sober, as Mary was leading the discussion about the merits of weekly worship.

"You have not yet attended a service since your installment at Purvis Lodge," she was critiquing Mr. Edmund, "and I find it shocking that as Christian gentlemen you have met and impressed upon neighbouring families but not the local church."

"Our cousin, Mr. Langley had regularly expressed such thoughts Miss Mary," Mr. Woodworth commented on behalf of his brother, "but he is more god-fearing than we. Ed and I much prefer a slow morning as our communion than attendance at any house of prayer."

Mr. Edmund chuckled at this, but stopped short at his brother's next line.

"For your peace of mind though, I think we shall endeavor to pay our respects at the next service, for we may not be as righteous as yourself, but certainly hope to be."

Lizzy could not guess if Mr. Woodworth was speaking in jest or not, but Mary seemed appeased by this promise, and the rest of the gentlemen's call was spent far more agreeably.

* * *

**Author****'s Note** \- Thanks again to all those who reviewed (mysterious guests, Arenae, Netra, Riya, Raina, EngLitLover, any and KylieKyotie) plus Ladybug Reads (yes, you've inspired me to include some kind of outburst later in the story lol) and JrTT (are you psychic? - cause I already had this chapter drafted and I think you predicted this one in terms of presence/absence theme!?)  
Hopefully without giving too much away:  
\- I agree, Darcy and Bingley do need to get a move on!  
\- my perception of our original suitors is that (despite knowing how to fence and shoot) they are lovers more than fighters, and it's unrealistic for any fisticuffs scenes - competing for their ladies with words and charms however I think is realistic.

This chapter was a bit of a challenge to write, plus RL has been crazy - but I'm glad its done, and I'm posting it so we can move onto more exciting events like the Meryton assembly (wooo!)

Don't be too shy to leave a review - even negative - though they make me a lil sad :( - or if you have any other guesses for the characters who have inspire my OCs :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The fine weather did not last and the countryside was soon consumed in heavy rainfall for the remainder of the week. Little news was heard at Longbourn, as friends and neighbours could not call in such a tempest - Kitty and Mrs. Bennet quite feared the cancellation of the ball. Like a heavenly gift though, the rain did end several hours before the dance was to commence, and the clouds parted for that afternoon to mostly dry the roads.

Having been isolated from the rest of society, the evenings entertainment was even more appealing to Mrs. Bennet and her daughters. Mr Bennet would have been quite content for the rain to continue. As anticipated though, the Meryton assembly was delightful for all who attended. The conversation amongst neighbours and friends was easy and lively, the dancing joyful and a general festive atmosphere filled the room. Lizzy felt quite jubilant on entrance and the night held much promise of enjoyment, despite the heaviness of her distracted heart. Unfortunately though, the conclusion of her evening at the Meryton assembly would not be what she would have expected.

Dressed in their finery, the ladies of the Longbourn were much admired, but none more than Jane. As she was so revered, Jane was never in want for partners, which altered Mr. Langley's conduct noticeably. That gentlemen was wretched when he was not in her company, remaining near the side of the room his eyes possessively following her movements or pursuing her progress down the line when standing up with another gentleman. He would dance with no other, and Lizzy found his behavior to be disconcerting, though Jane, in her good-nature, would not hear ill of him and excused him as reserved.

Equally concerning for Lizzy was not only the amount of attention this gentleman's behavior was drawing, which was not helped by Mrs. Bennet's boasting, but also the amount of talk circulating about herself and his cousin. Mr. Collins, during his insisted dance with her, pompously congratulated her on securing such as match - he had certainly not anticipated that such a gentleman would have been in future.

"Rest assured, my dear cousin, that I entirely excuse you in your refusals now that I have been united with my most cherished Charlotte, and that I am certain that you will find felicity in your own fine match. And with the heir of a baronet, that will be a most wondrous day!"

No attempt at redressing his assumptions would be heard and Lizzy found herself quite anxious to observe her own behavior to Mr. Woodworth, and his behavior to her, to be assured that no unintentional encouragement was occurring on either direction.

Mr. Woodworth, as ever, was a charming and graceful partner when they had stood up together, though he was content to dance with a number of ladies – both from his existing acquaintance and with those he had only been introduced to that night. He would banter and attend to whomever he was with in that moment and did not seem to pay Lizzy any distinguished consideration. She came to hope that their society was under idle suppositions and, as there was little she could do in response to it except follow her course, in time such talk would turn to other topics.

Charlotte did provide some incite into the gossip - "Is it difficult to believe that our friends are not witness to an affinity between yourself and _that gentleman_?" She whispered to Lizzy as they sat together watching the dancers. "Indeed I am sure you must be aware of the inclination he has shown, not just tonight, but from the commencement of your introduction. Though I am only a new acquaintance of his, had mama not suggested it to me earlier, _I _would have come to that conclusion myself - I have no doubt of his affections and intentions for you."

"Why does inclination towards good company and growing accord undoubtably lead to talk betrothal in general society? Can a single gentleman not simply be in want of friendship with a lady?"

"Perhaps," agreed her friend, before adding, "but in regards to the popular view of such a friendship, it is rather unconventional and may impede the chance of an alliance, particularly on the part of the lady, and so would be ill-advised." Lizzy could not agree with this notion, and was relieved to be excused from quarrelling with her friend, by the passing of the gentleman they discussed.

When he had moved on to another part of the room, Charlotte inquired - "Am I to understand, Lizzy, that you would not welcome an offer from Mr. Woodworth, if perchance he made one?"

"Do you not think Charlotte that this subject is too sober for the ballroom?" Lizzy laughed, hoping to avoid giving an answer.

Her friend though was persistent. "You would refuse him as well? You surprise me Lizzy, is there a gentleman in existence who you would _not refuse?_"

As Lizzy averted her gaze, blushing, Charlotte continued astonished, "There _is_ a gentleman that you favour? Is he present tonight?"

"No, it is of no consequence though."

"Was he in attendance at the Meryton assembly last year?" Charlotte knowingly smiled at her friend.

"Charlotte," Lizzy replied as serious as she could, "I know that you mean well but I truly wish to just enjoy this evening and the company it brings. Nothing more."

Her friend conceded, on the assurance that they might renew this conversation at a later time, and they spoke of more trifling matters. Lizzy was determined not to have the opinions of other spoil her pleasure that evening. She enjoyed the conversation and time with Mr. Woodworth – there was not a matter which he could not discuss, a joke he did not enjoy, a person he did not take delight in meeting. That gentleman would not be satisfied until every lady in the room, including Mrs. Bennet, had stood up to dance at least once, if not with himself then with another accommodating gentleman. His brother, though still modest about his dancing, was often the target of his intercessions and Mr. Edmund bore this fairly well which Lizzy was pleased to see.

It was during a rather vigorous reel when an unfortunate mishap did occur, where Mrs. Bennet slipped and the loss of her footing sent her tumbling down, pulling poor Mr. Edmund towards the floor as well. A collected gasp could be heard around the room, and the music and dancing were interrupted as Lizzy and Jane rushed to their mother's side to ascertain her state.

Mrs. Bennet was quite in hysterics and had to be assisted in standing by both Mr. Edmund and Sir William Lucas. Her right ankle was injured, she was sure it would be broken and loudly lamented her foolishness of standing up, like she was a young girl once more. The gentlemen ushered her to an adjoining room to repair on a chaise, with her daughters worrying after them.

Mr. Jones appeared, and though there was little he could do for the lady's ankle, he did manage to quiet Mrs. Bennet. Mr. Woodworth also appeared, and informed Jane and Lizzy that he had taken the liberty of summoning their carriage. And so, the night of the Meryton dance was prematurely ended for the Longbourn party and they were conveyed home with Mrs. Bennet complaining of her discomfort the entire way.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet's ankle was not broken, it was found only sprained. Though she was greatly perturbed by her infliction, Lizzy secretly suspected that her mother quite enjoyed the fussing and fretting over her. Neighbours called the following afternoon and paid their sympathises to her, Jane tended to her every need and Mr. Bennet even treated his wife kindly. Still there was an absence in the visitors - the Purvis lodge party did not make an appearance nor send a card.

While the rains did not return, the weather was unsettled with strong winds and little sunlight. As Mr. Bennet accompanied his daughters to Sunday worship, he commented- "How fortunate for your mother that her injury keeps her abed, safe and warm while we set forth for the sake of our faith. She must be very pleased with herself."

"I do not think father," Jane pleaded while Lizzy just smiled, " that mother intentionally injured herself so that she might stay home."

"No, no, I do not suggest such a guilt to your mother, dearest," Mr. Bennet chuckled, patting Jane's hand.

The weather did seem to keep some from service, but the church was by no means empty. The strong winds though had ushered many inside early when they would normally linger in the front to greet arriving parties. A couple of young lads had been stationed by the doors to assist entering worshippers and ensure the doors remained closed.

As they settled in their pew, Jane and Lizzy began quietly discuss what might be the subject of the pastor's sermon. As the congregation filtered in, the ladies greeted their friends with nods and smiles and were steadily aware of the arrivals, so they immediately noticed the entrance of the Purvis Lodge gentlemen, dressed in what Lizzy surmised to be their best wear. Mr. Langley appeared quite cross that morning, and though he did glance at the ladies, he neither smiled nor nodded, indeed he ignored the general crowd as he quickly found his way to a pew at the front.

Mr. Woodworth in great contrast seemed to be in his best spirits, and paraded the length of the church smiling and greeting those nearest the aisle. As he past the Bennet's pew, he stopped though and smiling proudly, made a deep bow in Mary's direction. She curtly nodded in return, and he continued his journey to the front where his cousin now appeared to be in deep meditation. Mr. Edmund, accompanying him could only smile apologetically and laughingly at Lizzy, Jane and Kitty.

Even seated, Mr. Woodworth could not seem to contain himself, and would turn to address those nearest him in a faux whisper that carried across the church. Kitty found his behaviour amusing and giggling, she began to faux whisper to Maria Lucas who was seated nearby.

Lizzy was in the midst of correcting her younger sister for the mischief, when the doors were flung open forcefully by the winds and clamored like thunder against the walls. The noise caused the eyes of the gathered to immediately turn to the back and there they found an interesting sight. Standing in the doorway - with his hand still held in the position where the door knob would have been was a very stunned Mr. Bingley.

* * *

**Author's Note - **Sorry there was a bit of a delay in posting this! RL got very hectic and it was a draft for a while though I'm still not happy with it. There may be some edits in the future, but I'm really ready to move on with the story so it will do for now!

Thank you angelgirl7357, , ahschung, NYT, hongkongphooey63 and Keg for your reviews, plus Ladybug Reads, JrTT and KylieKyotie for the repeat reviews. I did make some edits based on the advice of hongkongphooey63 (thank you for clarifying about Baronetcy titles)

I hope to have the next chapter up soon, but no promises as I'll be with family for the rest of the weekend (happy easter to all!) and may not have the time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

There was a momentary pause of alarm, which may have lasted an enternity before Mr. Bingley entered the church, his sister Caroline next to him. Georgiana followed, next to her own brother who wore a rather stern face and stared directly ahead. Mr. Bingley could not be more opposite, he beamed and looked excitedly around, and as he walked towards the nearest empty pew, greeted those that he knew. The church filled with quiet murmuring, and as Georgiana had expected and feared, quite a lot of eyes studied them, particularly those of the party who were new to the area- herself, Mrs. Annesley, and Mr. and Mrs. Russell.

Georgiana though was hopeful in seeing a familiar pair of eyes, and once seated in the pew, bravely surveyed the congregation and was rewarded for her daring. Only a few rows ahead of them, on the other side of the church was Miss Elizabeth, who seemed very determined to not look in their direction, but glanced occasionally there any way. She sat between two young ladies, and shared the pew with a fourth and an older gentleman, which Georgiana decided was some of her family. As the service began, Miss Elizabeth happened to glance back once more, and their eyes met. Georgiana gave her a shy but familiar smile. The lady's returning smile was warm and welcoming, and they nodded at each other in greeting. Peeking at her brother, Georgiana saw his expression had not changed though he had noticed the exchange and she thought seemed pleased by it.

The elder Miss Bennet, Georgiana speculated, was to Miss Elizabeth's left, and though she seemed out of sorts, Georgiana thought her to be very pretty and hoped to find her as agreeable as her sister. The other two ladies, younger sisters she came to understand when remembering Miss Elizabeth's letter, she did not feel as assured about their characters. One was quite inattentive to the pastor preferring instead to scrutinize others in the congregation, especially Georgiana and their party. The fourth sister devoutly concentrated on nothing else but the pastor, expect when she would scowl at a congregant who, like her sister, was obviously not listening. Mr. Bennet, the older gentleman, seemed to be in a highly amusing reverie, as he would occasionally quietly chuckle to himself.

The wind calmed and the service passed quickly, Georgiana felt giddy in hopes of meeting with Miss Elizabeth and her family afterwards, in particularly from all of the gazes her brother and Mr. Bingley sent in their direction. Mr. Bingley seemed to be in the same mindset, and with every peek towards Miss Bennet his zeal increased, so that by the concluding prayers he was almost resonating with eagerness.

As they quitted the church though, the party was quickly beset by well-meaning congregants welcoming them and wishing to renew their acquaintance. Miss Bingley was little impressed with the friendliness and though she did politely respond to inquiries after her health and endeavours whilst she had been away from the country, she did so disdainfully. Her brother was as ever polite and cheerful, though his gaze was mostly at the doors of the church.  
Darcy stood to one side of the crowd, aloof and rigid, though Georgiana could see apprehension behind his glowering demeanour. He spoke little, even to Mrs. Russell who attempted to converse with him. Georgiana tried her best to appear amiable and confident as Mrs. Annesley encouraged.

Miss Elizabeth and her family finally did exit the church, and made their way past the lingering throng, without a sign of stopping or meeting with them. Though one of the younger sisters did observe them and giggle, the other seemed not to care for their presence. Miss Bennet was pale and stricken, and Miss Elizabeth seemed to be more concerned with her sister than about the arrival of the Netherfield guests. Their father greeted a few friends in passing, but was content to soon be home rather than remain to mingle.

Mr. Bingley attempted to excuse himself from conversation, but could not do so politely, and as the rest of their party seemed unlikely to move, Darcy in particular seemed daunted by a public meeting, Georgiana could only watch forlornly as the Bennets moved towards their carriage. They were only a few yards away from it when another gentleman appeared in the church door and called, loudly "Miss Elizabeth!"

The lady stopped, and though conscious of the attention drawn by the gentleman's shout, waited for him to stride towards her. They spoke for a few moments and laughed together before they were joined by another gentleman. As Georgiana watched, her brother attempted to subtly observe the way Miss Elizabeth familiarly spoke with these gentlemen and his expression darkened. Both were tall, considerably handsome with fair features and an athletic build. Georgiana thought them to be brothers and decided that they must be the Woodworths that Miss Elizabeth had mentioned in her letter. She immediately decided that her brother was a far better match for the lady- and wondered if Miss Elizabeth would agree. She did not show partiality to either, and though she was friendly, it was a more from her character than from attachment. After a few minutes, her father tired of delaying for his daughter and approached the group, there were farewells and Miss Elizabeth departed with her family.

The congregation was slowly dispersing, and a few determined persons remained in conversation with Mr. Bingley, who though disappointed could not help being cheerful. Georgiana, whilst conversing with Mrs. Annesley, was passed by the two Woodworth gentlemen as they joined the crowd, and so could not help but hear part of their conversation.

"Are you still in doubt Henry? There will be little room for error in this maneuver - if you make the wrong move, we will be driven out of the country."

"How can I not have doubts? Given the reports from that cousin of theirs, perhaps I have been misinformed but regardless I believe my course is decided now - I have little choice in the matter."

"So you will withdraw your attention?"

The taller gentleman frowned, "No, I see no reason for our interactions to poorly reflect on _me, _and if _she_ believes otherwise or sees encouragement that I do not provide, that is hardly _my_ fault. _She_ may send me away if that is the case."

Both gentlemen had walked beyond Georgiana's hearing after this, and though she knew it impolite to listen in on private conversations, was curious about the _she_ they mentioned and the reports from that lady's cousin. This left her deep in thought, and she did not notice that her brother had also overheard the conversation and was equally pensive.

Eventually Mr. Bingley exhausted the conversation of the curious neighbours, gathered his guests and they boarded their carriages for Netherfield.

* * *

Having arrived at Netherfield Park only the night before, the party (with the exception of the Bingleys and Darcy) had yet to be properly introduced to the house or neighbourhood. Mr. Bingley, ever the gallant host, insisted on a short tour of the main public rooms of the house before the party sat to breakfast. Georgiana liked Netherfield, though felt it had little character or history in the way that Pemberley did. The surrounding scenery was lovely and the village of Meryton was charming. She was very glad their plans for the winter brought them all to this part of the country. The original plan had only been for Darcy and Mr. Bingley to visit the house, but the addition of other guests gave Georgiana the case for her own inclusion.

When Miss Bingley had arrived in London, with Mr. and Mrs. Russell, she had considered travelling further south with them, to the Russell family estate in Dorset. These considerations were put aside however with the arrival of Miss Elizabeth Bennet's responding letter. Her communication had been polite and succinct, hoping for further correspondence and introducing Georgiana to some unknown information including a depiction of her family and her favoured pursuits.

The letter had ended with a report about her recent activities, including the meeting with new neighbours - the Woodworth brothers and an evening of music performances at their residence. When Georgiana had read parts of the letter aloud, to her brother and Mr. Bingley, both had seemed pleased that she had heard from Miss Bennet, though Mr. Bingley more obviously so. Neither gentleman had known about her original note, and though her brother was surprised, he did not seemed to regret her actions. The end of the letter though, brought a shift in the mood of the room - Mr. Bingley began asking for more information and seemed flustered that Georgiana could not provide it. Darcy simply became very quiet.

Their haste in returning to Hertfordshire was discussed with Miss Bingley, who immediately altered her own plans - they would need a lady at the house she deemed, and she invited her very good friends Mr. and Mrs. Russell to join them. Mrs. Russell, as she had recently became, had attended school as Miss Wilhemina Burke with the Miss Bingleys, and they were dear friends now that they were no longer in competition. They had been visiting with her parents in the north and were very happy to accompany, and host, Miss Bingley to town and then further south. Mr. Russell was perturbed at the change of plans, but Mrs. Russell quickly convinced him to agree, and so they had joined the party headed for Hertfordshire.

"I must say," Mrs. Russell simpered, "how charming today's service was. There is nothing like country manners to make one long for a season in town."

"Oh I agree Mina," Miss Bingley declared, "the country is pleasant for a brief stay, but could never replace the amusement and company found in London."

"I was quite content with our reception this morning," Mr. Bingley defensively added, "I had feared that we would be quite forgotten or condemned for our departure last year, but things could not have gone better."

The ladies agreed, but continued their veiled criticisms of the country. Georgiana wished to assist Mr. Bingley in his defenses, but did not feel confident to verbally spar with the ladies.

"And how dull Miss Bennet did look!" Miss Bingley harangue suddenly altered, "I would tell you Mina, that she was considered the famed beauty when we were last here, but I am sure she has been out of spirits for she looked very sallow this morning. The Bennets were all much admired locally, but I see nothing of fashion or taste in their demeanour."

Both Mr. Bingley and Darcy visibly bristled at this, but spoke not. Mrs. Russell did though, agreeing vehemently with her and suggesting ladies of their acquaintance who would be considered far more attractive.

Darcy suddenly excused himself from the table, and departed the room. Georgiana wished to follow him, but remained when the conversation turned to one of interest to her.

"How pleasant it was though to hear some residents of distinction have moved to the area. I would very much like to become acquainted with those Woodworth gentlemen."

"I do not see how those gentlemen have a greater consequence than any of the other kindly folk of this country, like Sir William Lucas." Mr. Bingley now argued, but his sister would only laugh before exclaiming,

"They are the sons of a Baronet Charles! And their cousin, though not titled, is from a family with some grand estate. I must insist that you call on them soon for they might provide excellent company whilst we must be here."

"I will have not need to call on them Caroline, we were briefly introduced this morning and invited to attend a gathering at Purvis Lodge this week."

At this statement there was much exclamation from around the table, even Georgiana gasped in surprise.

Miss Bingley accepted the invitation on behalf of the party and inquired the nature of the event, Mr. Bingley explained that he understood the gentlemen had successfully hosted an evening of musical performances and thought to do the same. Georgiana was then relieved that the conversation turned to what pieces each lady might wish to product. That is until, Miss Bingley suggested that she should also perform, and that they would rehearse and critique each other that afternoon. As much as Georgiana enjoyed music, she did not look forward to a public display nor Miss Bingley's appraisal.

* * *

**Author's Note** \- Huge thanks for the reviews - The Evil Artichoke (yes Cliffhangers are mean, but I just couldn't resist!), pan, lupinsbloggart, mystery Guest and repeat reviewers- Imilne (bunny boiler?), KylieKyotie and JrTT. The church scene has been stuck in my head for a LONG time, but always from Elizabeth's perspective, I wanted to try half of it from another - and thought Georgiana might see it in an interesting way. It also included a funny incident of Mr Collins 'assisting' with the service - but I thought that might be too distracting for the main storyline. Will do my best to fit in some Collin's silliness in future chapters.

Thanks for being patient with me! I'll be heading home tomorrow which means I'll be able to write and post regularly (and I'll have access to all of my story notes - I'm a little lost without them!)


	9. Part 2 - Preview

Purvis Lodge seemed to glow in the dark, fog-filled night, a beacon for arriving visitors. When the Netherfield party appeared in two coaches, the company for that evening was completed. On the encouragement of Charles Bingley, they had all agreed to attend the gathering, despite a brief acquaintance with the hosts – brothers Edmund and Henry Woodworth. Charles had been particularly insistent about their attendance, though as they had entered the lodge Georgiana and Mrs. Russell both appeared as eager as he had.

Fitzwilliam Darcy, as was his habit, silently surveyed the gathered company in the large but modestly arranged drawing room. Georgiana had remained by his side, as the rest of their party had become engaged by their hosts nearby. With the exception of Charles, who had made an immediate heading for Miss Bennet, and was attempting to infiltrate into her conversation with her sister, Kitty and their cousin, Mr. Collins. Every eye in the room, Darcy was sure, had noted this, and the other guests frequently peered in the direction of this particular group.

To their side though, was the focus of Darcy's attention. Mrs. Collins was seated next to Miss Elizabeth, and they were evidently in each other's confidences, such an air of privacy surrounding them that no other, and definitely not he, could attempt to penetrate.

"I believe that Mrs. Russell has been persuaded to perform tonight," Georgiana spoke quietly to him, and smiled to herself, "I suppose Miss Bingley will also be persuaded soon enough."

They had both overheard the elder Woodworth compliments to the ladies' fashion and his hopes they were to honor the company with performances. Darcy did his best not to frown in the direction of his friend's sister and guest. The two ladies had not warranted his approval in the brief time they had all traveled together but he would not speak openly against them and offend Charles. Mrs. Russell , Darcy had learnt, had been a dear school friend of both the Bingley sisters, though she seemed to bring a competitive side out of Caroline Bingley that Darcy did not enjoy, particularly when the competition was for his regard.

In an attempt to draw his own sister's attention away from their poor example he asked, "Will you be persuaded to perform?"

Georgiana seemed horrified at the thought and he almost chuckled at her whitening.  
"Do not worry," he reassured, "I'm sure the program for the evening is too busy for any more additions."

Pale still, she pondered aloud, "Miss Elizabeth is quite talented, I wonder if she will play?"

They both looked to the lounge where the lady sat, and saw that Mr. Collins was now escorting his wife to another part of the room. As though she knew that she had been spoken of, Miss Elizabeth turned to them, her cheeks colored and she smiled somewhat sheepishly. Darcy longed to know what was passing through her mind, if she had just been speaking of him, whether, in defiance of everything he might now be dear to her.

Taking the smile for an invite, Georgiana murmured "I will ask her now," and moved to sit on the lounge.

Darcy envied the easy approach, and comfortable conversation they fast became engrossed in. He watched them, curious to know what they spoke of, and if the subject might indicate what _she_ thought of _him_.

Suddenly a shift in the room occurred, and the rest of the company began to take their seats. Mr. Woodworth himself was seated at the piano-forte, and Darcy felt compelled to position himself closer to the lounge. He assumed a seat nearest Georgiana's side but was in place to still witness the face he most sought. He was rewarded with the occasional glance, and just once, a timid smile when their gazes did meet.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I'M BAAAACCKKK! After way too many weeks of real life interference, I finally have the time and inspiration to get back to this story. I apologise profusely to anyone who may have been waiting, I know how frustrating that can be! Hope you like this preview - broke my original vow to write from only a lady's perspective, but this scene was just too delicious in my mind NOT to start from Darcy's POV. Hopefully it hints to some of the ideas/emotions going on.

And yes - in case you picked up on it - I have used a passage from P&amp;P as inspiration for this - Chapter 43  
"Her thoughts were all fixed on that one spot of Pemberley House, whichever it might be, where Mr. Darcy then was. She longed to know what at that moment was passing in his mind; in what manner he thought of her, and whether, in defiance of every thing, she was still dear to him."  
I love this passage because I look at it as one of the earliest moments Elizabeth begins to love Darcy and it's so beautifully phrased.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Mr. Woodworth began the evening with a complicated piece on the piano forte. He then followed this with better known concerto to which he sung the accompaniment, his solemn baritone voice resonating around the room. Mary was then invited to be the first lady to perform, much to her happiness, and Mr. Woodworth assumed her seat next to Elizabeth.

Glancing at the Darcy siblings on her other side, he whispered, "And so, Miss Elizabeth, are you pleased to have these former acquaintances returned to the neighbourhood?"

"I am indeed," Lizzy smiled, hoping to avoid further discussion, but the gentleman would not be put off. Not even by the dark glare he was receiving from Mr. Darcy.

"I must say, I am most satisfied at their coming," He had shifted in his chair closer to her, and she was very aware of the attention their quiet converse was drawing. "I do feel they have quite rounded out the society now, especially the charming Mrs. Russell. Had you met the Russells before?"

She did not have the moment to respond, for he continued with his own thoughts, detailing at length his admiration of that lady's taste in fashion, her poise and manners, and her intelligence which she was quick to exhibit so far that evening.

"And how do you find Mr. Russell?" She asked, tiring of his adulation.

"He is something of a dullard," Mr. Woodworth made a face at the couple in question, " I cannot understand how such a beauty, a lady of taste and character could marry, bind herself for all eternity to a drab mimicry of a gentleman. How he must bore her!"

When Lizzy cast him a disapproving eye, he defended, "You will see once you meet him properly."

"I am resolved to not assume about those I meet, and especially not to be predisposed based on what others might report." Lizzy warned, "I'm sure there is much to appreciate about Mr. Russell that simply is learnt upon knowing him better."

"Then you will be no fun this evening," he was mischievously grinning, "I was hoping for a discussion on the study of these new characters."

"A criticism of their union is hardly fair though."

"I withdraw my insult to your good nature then, I will keep my wicked assumptions to myself."

They sat in silence listening to Mary's concluding chords, however the gentleman could not help resuming the discussion when Mrs. Russell began a performance for the group, surprising all by sitting at the harp instead of the piano-forte.

"You must agree with me that the lady is impressive," he insisted.

"I do not deny that Mrs. Russell displays with talent and grace, her dress this evening is admirable, but as I have little experience of her manners nor knowledge of her person, I can only give her credit for her fashion and performance."

They continued in this manner for the rest of Mrs. Russell's piece, he attempting to draw her into conversation and she refusing, all the while mindful of those seated on her other side. They spoke in such hushed tones, she was sure neither Mr. or Miss Darcy could hear what was said over the music, but she worried what might be thought by them as to the nature of Mr. Woodworth's behavior towards her. Still the more that gentleman spoke to her, the more she felt the need to reply, which was most unfortunate.

* * *

After several performances, Mr. Edmund invited the group to partake in refreshments in the next room. Lizzy found this opportunity ideal to resume her discussion with Miss Darcy as Mr. Woodworth removed to assist other guests.

"I think I shall have to rehearse a great deal if I am to perform in the future, Mrs. Russell certainly is very skilled."

Miss Darcy agreed, "I did not even know she could play the harp, she has played on the piano-forte since Sunday last."

"And have you also been practicing with her? "

"Only a little."

"You have been too busy exploring the country, I suppose?" Lizzy smiled indulgently at the younger lady.

"I have seen some of the countryside when we went out riding yesterday, it is quite lovely," Miss Darcy looked towards Mr. Darcy, indicating to Lizzy who 'we' were. "Though it was rather windy, so we couldn't ride out as long as I would have liked."

Pleased that Georgiana seemed complacent enough in her company to speak so easily, Lizzy's confidence grew. "I do have a partiality about Hertfordshire, but I think you would find it more pleasant in the warmer seasons, winter can strip the color away. As Mr. Darcy could attest." Lizzy looked up at the gentleman and it was clear he had not expected to be mentioned, let alone invited into the conversation.

He spoke quietly, "Indeed Miss Elizabeth, though I have never observed Hertfordshire to _not_ be charming."

Standing, he moved to speak again, but was interrupted by the return of Mr. Woodworth, evidently planning to take up his discussion with Lizzy once more.

There was a moment of hesitance by both gentlemen before Mr. Woodworth spoke, "I am to understand that Miss Elizabeth has perhaps a better acquaintance with yourself Mr. Darcy, than the rest of the neighbourhood." And then addressing Lizzy herself, "You have had the honor of being received at his home as well I am told."

"I was, yes, though it was a matter of chance" Lizzy answered for both of them, noting Mr. Darcy's discomfort at the query. "I was on a tour of the northern estates with my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. I was rather grateful for the opportunity as it was how I came to meet Miss Darcy."

"And how did you like the grand estate? I have heard many flattering descriptions, but none from one as astute as yourself." Lizzy could hear the ridicule in Mr. Woodworth's comment, and wondered at his strange demeanor.

"I have never seen a home more happily situated. Some may only admire the grandness of the house and elegance of the grounds, but I also found joy from the care that has crafted Pemberley, the devotion of many generations of Mr. and Miss Darcy's family ."

She spoke mainly to the siblings, and was satisfied to see them both pleased by her response. Mr. Woodworth could not have been more opposite on hearing this.

"Surely coming from a modest family though, you found the opulence of the estate, though I sure it may suit some," he said assuredly to Mr. Darcy, " to be overwhelming. I believe I might feel stifled by the responsibility, the history of the place. I'm sure you would agree with me, also, that these old world estates are not conducive in our changing economy."

"Not everyone was raised in the belly of a frigate, Mr. Woodworth!" Lizzy was mortified, despite her jest she could already see the hurt in Miss Darcy's eyes. The affront in Mr. Darcy's posture. She could not think of what to say to better the circumstance, and in her frustration stood, excusing herself to retrieve a refreshment. As she hoped, Mr. Woodworth offered to go with her, and they moved into the other room together.

Before Lizzy could barely register her own offence, Mr. Woodworth spoke. "You are most welcome Miss Elizabeth, I was more than happy to recover you from their company."

"Whatever can you mean by that? I hardly needed recovery from Miss Darcy's company, nor Mr. Darcy. All you have achieved is insulting guests in your brother's house." Lizzy kept her voice low so as not to draw the attention of the others in the room. Mr. Woodworth did so as well.

"I very much doubt I could insult one who already was so scornful of the company he was in. I do believe I have never met a more arrogant and dis-likable creature! And his sister, to see one so young to be aloof and silent, when she could be care-free and full of spirit, like your own dear sister." With this he gestured to where Kitty was laughing and teasing a poor Mr Edmund, with an audience of their Aunt Phillips, the Lucases and Mr. Collins. Lizzy ignored the shameful behavior of her sister and shook her head at Mr. Woodworth.

"You cannot know them, but what you have said offended their lives, home and family. Mr. Darcy may seem arrogant but you are overly presumptuous. Miss Darcy is very reserved, but with those she trusts may possibly as full of spirit as Kitty. It was most badly done, sir."

"No, I cannot know them, but you seem to, very well indeed." Mr. Woodworth muttered, a peculiar look took over his face and he scrutinized her carefully. "How is it that you know them so very well, especially the gentleman, Miss Elizabeth. He must not be long in your acquaintance."

Before Lizzy was to reply though, they were joined by Mrs. Russell and Miss Bingley. "My oh," the former said, "It seems you may be in the middle of a discussion not at all for the supper room."

Miss Bingley sneered at Lizzy, "Well, it can hardly be surprising for Miss Eliza. My dear Mina, I believe you have not yet met the second eldest Bennet daughter."

They were introduced properly and Lizzy took a moment to observe Mrs. Russell, as she felt inspected herself by the lady. Wilhelmina Russell was slight with china-doll coloring and delicate features. She spoke with an air of confidence and willfulness. Reluctant to be as presumptuous as Mr. Woodworth, Lizzy wondered if she were more amiable without the company of her friend.

Miss Bingley took the momentary pause in conversation to smirk, "now where is your dear mother this evening Miss Eliza? I'm so very eager to meet with her once more."

As Lizzy explained about Mrs. Bennet's injury, Mr. Woodworth interjected laughingly, "It was my fault truly, but I just had to have every lady dancing on that night."

The two ladies laughed with him. "Who can blame you dear Mr. Woodworth," Mrs. Russell simpered, "Now we must discuss with you the order for the rest of the evening. If you will excuse us Miss Elizabeth, unless you plan to perform tonight as well."

Lizzy denied such plans and slipped away to join Charlotte as she returned to the drawing room. Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy had removed to a corner and seemed in deep conversation as the ladies entered, but quickly quieted and resumed their seats. Lizzy dearly wished to apologise to them for Mr. Woodworth's remarks, but worried how it were to appear if she took ownership of them. Instead she introduced Charlotte to Miss Darcy, and they kept to a safe conversation about the latest dress fashions and the likeliness of snow falling in the coming weeks.

The performances resumed; Miss Bingley played a solo piece, and then was accompanied by Mrs. Russell. Several other performances followed and the evening quickly drew to a close. The first coach of the Netherfield party departed directly taking Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy and Mrs. Annesley away. The second half the of the party lingered, Mr. Bingley remaining long enough to hand Jane into the Bennet carriage, and Mrs. Russell was so involved in conversation with Mr. Woodworth, they hardly noticed the others leaving.

In the quiet of Longbourn, once the rest of the house was asleep, Lizzy sought out Jane.

"This evening I am at ease," Jane reassured her. "I will never be embarrassed by his presence or attentions again, it has been publicly seen that on both sides we are amiable acquaintances."

Though Lizzy did tease her, she was worried. "Jane, I do not wish to see your heart so hurt again."

"You do not think me that weak, truly." Her sister replied, "I know my own heart well now. It is only the heart of another that I cannot answer for." And before Lizzy could tease her again she asked, "and how are you after tonight? It must be strange to have Mr. Darcy around once more."

Lizzy thought carefully of how to honestly respond to her sister. "I too know my own heart. I cannot answer for his." She sighed, and before she would too long dwell on those thoughts, "I wonder what kept Mr. Langley away tonight?"

"Family business, Mr. Edmund did say, though nothing in particular." Jane was thoughtful, " I do hope everything is alright."

"Do take care Jane!" Lizzy repeated, teasing once more, "You may have to answer for three hearts if you don't!"

* * *

Several days later, the Bennets were surprised to spy a coach from Netherfield advancing up their drive. Though Mrs. Bennet was still abed, she had insisted on being carried downstairs and into the main room to receive guests. With this news, she was most pleased she was present and fussed over the girls seating arrangements from her place by the fire.

"Oh Jane, do sit there with room next to you. I'm sure Mr. Bingley would find that seat most comfortable. Mary, stay over by the window, you can read in peace without being impolite if you are separate from the rest of the room. And Kitty, do stop that insufferable coughing!" Mrs. Bennet was then most disappointed when the callers turned out to be only the ladies of Netherfield Park; Miss Bingley, Mrs. Russell, Miss Darcy and her companion, Mrs. Annesley.

Lizzy though was pleased to see Miss Darcy and a chance to make amends for the earlier evening, Jane also appeared to be a little relieved. Lizzy was seated nearest Miss Darcy and Mrs. Annesley but struggled to begin a private conversation. Miss Bingley seemed to care little of actually conversing with any of the other Bennets, and any remark Lizzy made towards Miss Darcy, she would seize upon and preach to the room her own views. Eventually though Mrs. Bennet's curiousity about where the gentlemen of their party were captured Miss Bingley's attention, and this topic was easily turned into the history which Miss Bingley and Mrs. Russell shared.

The Bennet ladies learnt that the gentlemen of Netherfield were out shooting, though it was unlikely there was anything left to be shot, and that Mr. Russell was rather inept at the sport. Mr. Russell it appears had know the Bingley's longer than his wife, and it had been through Miss Bingley that the Russells had become acquainted. Mr. Russell, like his father, had been in trade, but was made to retire from this occupation on the insistence of wife. Mrs. Russell was full of praise about the country and it's welcoming neighbourhood, a sentiment that Miss Bingley did not share.

With those ladies happily occupied with an audience, Lizzy quietly spoke with Miss Darcy.

"Have you been out riding again?"

With this the young lady glowed and confided, "yes, my brother is so generous, he has accompanied me each day for a few hours, we have explored a great deal of the nearby lands. Do you ride Miss Elizabeth?"

"I know how to ride," Lizzy disclosed, "but I much prefer to walk. I feel much steadier on two feet than four." They both chuckled at this before Lizzy added, "If you would like to see some of the countryside and not from the back of a horse, I would be happy to show you." Miss Darcy readily agreed.

"How long do you suppose you will all be at Netherfield?" Lizzy wondered aloud, to which Miss Darcy frowned.

"I do not know. I believe my brother and Mr. Bingley have some business they wish to conduct while in the country. I do hope to stay for quite some time though."

For the rest of the visit they discreetly discussed books and music, Lizzy recommended several volumes to Miss Darcy, and given the limited library at Netherfield, she offered to lend Mr. Bennet's copies to her. Though the younger lady was less inclined to reading, she happily accepted the suggestion. Mrs. Bennet could not keep the callers as long as she liked, though before they departed, Miss Bingley invited Jane and Lizzy to dine at Netherfield the following evening.

"We would, of course, invite your sisters as well, but we could not deprive your mother of all their daughters at once." Miss Bingley implored, "It will only be a small dinner, but I do wish to see dear Jane again and I believe Miss Darcy has taken something of an affection to you Miss Eliza. Though please come in a coach this time, I would hate to have you ill again dear Jane!"

The invitation was accepted, and the ladies left.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet was in quite a fluster over the invitation, and insisted that their best gowns were improved for the evening. Though both Lizzy and Jane were sure the finery was excessive, they did as their mother bid, for fear of agitating her into fixing the clothes herself. Lizzy stole a few hours in the morning to walk out and consider the thoughts that she had forcibly set aside in the previous days. _Why had Mr. Darcy returned? For what business brought him and his friend to the area, and if this occasion did arise purely from business, why did they bring their sisters and the Russells?_  
_How would he be towards her as they dined together that evening? Silent and grave, or critical and dismissive as he had been when she last stayed at Netherfield. Or could it be possible that he would be as eager to please as he had been when they were at Pemberley?_  
Before she could work her mind into any more circles of questions Lizzy resolved to think no more of him, and interpret nothing for his behavior that night.

Her resolution was matched by the cheerful attitude of Jane as they rode to Netherfield. She was quite satisfied with her expectations - to enjoy an evening with friends and new acquaintances. "I have barely spoken to Miss Darcy," said Jane, "and I am most eager to know Mrs. Russell better too."

"I think you will like Miss Darcy, I believe you share similar temperaments."

The sister's resolve was not to be tested that evening it seemed, for as they arrived and were shown into the house, Miss Bingley informed them that her brother and Mr. Darcy had spent the better part of the day in Meryton with a solicitor from London, and were likely to dine with him that evening.

"It will be something of a ladies dinner, however Mr. Russell will be in attendance, but we shan't let him spoil the conversation with topics of sport or politics."

The meal did last quite a long time though, Miss Bingley had planned an elaborate menu for the small party, and she and Mrs. Russell became very involved in discussions of planning and hosting dinners, of seating arrangements and the best dishes to serve. Lizzy, seated next to Mrs. Russell came to understand that Mr. Russell did not yet own property and so she had only arranged and hosted events with her own mother.

"We hope to find a suitable estate soon though," Mrs. Russell looked to her husband, who nodded in agreement but added little to the actual conversation. "Perhaps somewhere in the south near my own family, a little like Netherfield. Only larger."

"Yes dear, you will need something much larger," Miss Bingley called from the head of the table, "Netherfield is delightful for us now, but I do hope Charles will consider a more sizable property for the first Bingley estate."

Miss Darcy seemed to wanted to say something, Lizzy noticed from the other end of the table, but remained silent. She decided to speak to her on this later if she could.

With the meal concluded, the ladies removed while Mr. Russell remained in the dining room alone with his brandy. The ladies settled in the drawing room, Miss Bingley was quick to dominate conversation with her hopes of the next season in London. Mrs. Russell was polite enough to inquire from Lizzy and Jane on their own experiences of London, whilst their hostess sneered about their relations in town and admitted that she had quite forgot about Jane being in town earlier in the year. The return of Mr. Russell to their company saw a proposal of cards, and Miss Bingley, Mrs. Annesley and the Russells sat down together to play a game of Loo.

Jane, Miss Darcy and Lizzy were engaged in a quiet conversation when a carriage was heard in the drive. Wondering if Miss Bingley had summoned their carriage early, Lizzy considered the evening to be over, however agitated male voices were then heard in the hall before Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy came through the door. Both seemed tired and unusually disheveled, and Lizzy supposed that they were in the midst of an argument, but they stopped upon entering the room and seeing the Bennet sisters.

Once greetings were exchanged, Mr. Bingley apologised, mainly to Jane, "I had not realised we were to have guests this evening, I'm sure if Caroline had informed me thus, Darcy and I would have concluded our meeting earlier."

Mr. Darcy appeared to agree with this, but then he sat on the other side of the room, displeasure emanating from him as he looked to no one nor spoke.

"It was a late arrangement, Charles," Miss Bingley argued, "and I thought it best to not disturb you and Mr. Darcy from your important business."

"I would still liked to have been informed," Mr. Bingley pouted, before seating himself next to Jane and seeming to shed the agitation. Smiling encouraging at her, he implored, "Pray tell me has everything been to your satisfaction?"

Jane's response was so soft he went to ask again, so Lizzy offered, "It has been, thank you Mr. Bingley, as always your sister has been an exceptional hostess."

Appeased by this Mr. Bingley began to extol to the ladies his joy on returning to the neighbourhood, and regret about the lack of sport for shooting over the previous days. Lizzy, unable to resist her curiosity, observed the other gentleman as she listened. He was not at ease, a depth of thought and anxiety so expressed that she felt moved to go to him, to comfort or alleviate. She wished for conversation with no one but himself, and to him she did not have the courage to speak.

The hour soon became late, and so the Bennet ladies removed themselves from Netherfield, their resolutions cast aside and their minds too full of questions to speak.

* * *

**Author's note:** Longest chapter yet! Take that writers block!  
Thank you so very much to the following awesome readers for their comments: KylieKyotie, AliciaMo, nanciellen (for the multiples - sorry that Mr Collins was such a party pooper! I like him around for comedic use), JAC-LA, aa2015, gummybear1890, JrTT (you're so sweet! I missed posting and reading other's stories!), ahschung, LovePP, LoveInTheBattleField (thanks for the poems! lol) and those anonymous guests. Especially to that someone (I'm assuming it's the same person?) with the very in-depth comments and rants - I would love to reply but wouldn't want to bore everyone with all the little explanations. (I might suggest creating an account so that I can PM you?)

I'm currently going with a process where I'm working on several chapters at once - drafting a later one while reviewing another. Time-consuming but its working, so hopefully the next chapter will be up by next weekend - yay! Can't wait cause I'm so very excited about where this story is headed now.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Several days following the dinner at Netherfield, Mrs. Bennet was declared to have fully recovered from her injury. She and Kitty were busily occupied in the garden, when three horses with riders cleared the tree-line on the distant end of the northern paddock. Mrs. Bennet excitedly supposed that it was Mr. Bingley coming to call, and when she discovered her conjecture to be true, sent Kitty with much haste into the house to alert the rest of the family, for she herself was still slow to proceed despite her anxiousness.

The ladies of the house settled in the drawing-room, Jane and Lizzy were both a tempest of worry and wonder while they attempted to appear calm and welcoming. The visitors were shown to the room, and Mr. Bingley's fervent entrance was a notable contrast to those of his companions, Mr. and Miss Darcy, the former a figure of composed civility whilst the latter was demurely pleased to be present.

Mrs. Bennet welcomed her guests with high spirits, but her markedly favoring one gentleman's coming over the other did not go unnoticed by her daughters.

"I was so very pleased to hear of your return, Mr. Bingley," she asserted once they had resumed their seats. "Many wondered if you were to return at all. People did say you meant not to, but I was hopeful that you would. And now, here you are! Still it has been a long time since you went away."

The gentleman barely had the occasion to agree before Mrs. Bennet continued, "Much has changed since you were last here. Miss Lucas is married and settled, but they are visiting, so you might have met with them."

With her mother leading the conversation, Lizzy found her disquiet increased, so she took up some needlework and found relief in the occupation of her hands. She did make a few remarks to Miss Darcy who was sitting nearest to her, but Mrs. Bennet maintained control of the room and the discussion within it. On the mention of her friend Lizzy thought to venture. "Charlotte and I were examining the gardens yesterday, Mama. She does so admire your roses."

"Yes, well," replied her mother indignantly, "she would do well to maintain them as best she might when _she_ is mistress of this house. Such work has been done to improve upon our gardens. I should hate to see them in ruin from carelessness."

Mrs. Bennet felt quite satisfied with this speech, she had little indication of the general unease about the subject and Lizzy was all the more despondent for introducing it. A quiet word from Miss Darcy managed to provide her some comfort.

"My own mother was also quite proud of her gardens, and they remain today, according to her designs."

The rest of the group did not hear her and Lizzy said quietly in response. "I do recall how lovely the gardens of Pemberley are. I'm sure your mother would be very pleased by this."

Mrs. Bennet took note this brief exchange, and she inquired about what they were speaking. When Lizzy explained, she remarked, "now _that_ is a most excellent honor. That is true courtesy to one's mother." After a moment she did realise about whose family she spoke and this brought her to more news she felt Mr. Bingley was to be acquainted with.

"I'm sure, Mr. Bingley that you have also heard that one of my own daughters, Lydia, has married." Recollections of this brought Mrs. Bennet into most pleased spirits. "Yes, she is Mrs. George Wickham now."

Mr. Bingley replied that he had and made his congratulations. Lizzy did not dare look at Mr. Darcy and so she did not see how he responded as her mother continued with her delight of having a daughter married and her complaints against the reporting of the nuptials. To Miss Darcy she did look with some sympathy, though she appeared to already be familiar with the news. This surprised Lizzy and she could not help but wonder '_had Mr. Darcy informed his sister of the entire events surrounding Lydia's wedding?_ _What could Miss Darcy think of his involvement in the matter?'_

"They have gone to Newcastle, in the North I believe, and we do not know when we shall see them next. I suppose we should be grateful that he still has friends on whom he can count" Mrs. Bennet paused after her verbal barb towards Mr. Darcy before continuing with a hint to Mr. Bingley, "I should very much like to have all my daughters happily settled near."

The gentleman agreed with her that this would be a desirable thing indeed, and she found great joy in the expectation that as well as a charming and desirable neighbor, Mr. Bingley might soon regain his former position as the professed lover of her daughter.

Much sooner than she had hoped, and much to her daughters' relief, Mrs. Bennet exhausted her news and hints and so the rest of the party found opportunity to speak. Lizzy asked after the book she had let to Miss Darcy and found it was most appreciated. Mr. Bingley reported that Miss Bingley had been pressed to accompany Mr. and Mrs. Russell, who themselves had been invited to a hunting party and ball at their friends estate in Bedfordshire.

"They will remain there a few nights before returning." He explained, sharing a significant look with Mr. Darcy. Though that gentleman spoke little, he was frequently referenced by both his sister and his friend, which Lizzy considered to be some contribution to the conversation. It grieved her somewhat to note that his demeanour was still detached and she missed the alterations that she had been witness to in Derbyshire. There his manners were at ease and pleasing to her and her relations, and she learnt now that he could not be so in her mother's presence.

Still she allowed herself to revel in two regards, the first that he had come at all and the second that he had brought his sister, whom she was growing fonder of with each meeting. With little prompting, Miss Darcy described to Lizzy the parts of the country she had seen during their rides, and then timidly reminded her of the promise for a walk to see the local countryside. The day, though cool, was dry and grey, Mr. Bingley announced that it was perfect for walking, and so the group agreed to an excursion, with the exception of Mrs. Bennet who cared little for walking and thought it wise not to test her ankle.

The party set off, once the ladies were readied - Miss Darcy though dressed in her riding habit, believed it would be comfortable, and though they began as a group, a formation occured wholly based on the connections and wishes of those involved. Mr. Bingley fell easily into step beside Jane. She did not take his arm, but he was pleased to enter into a separate conversation with her, though he perceived hesitancy where there was once encouragement. Their pace did lag, and they were soon some distance from the others.

After some time and with encouragement from Lizzy, the younger three ladies found each other's company entertaining, though Kitty tired of the discussion of music which Mary, who had been somewhat badgered to join them on the walk, and Miss Darcy kept up. As they neared Lucas Lodge, she appealed to Lizzy about calling on Maria, and there she was left as the group walked on. And so, before she could fret further on the matter, Lizzy walked with Mr. Darcy as her company.

The two were silent for a time, she secretly puzzling over the complexity of their involvement, and perhaps he was doing the same. As a bend in the lane provided view for a moment of where they had come from, she did glance up and smile at the sight of Jane and Mr. Bingley, both dedicated to their conversation. Their coupling was so innate, a stranger would think they had never been parted. It inspired her then to gather the courage and speak to her own walking partner. He, however, was to precede her in this endeavor.

"I wonder if you might enlighten me, Miss Elizabeth," her name caught in his throat and she could not help but look to him, his own focus was on the distance. "How long has Mr. Woodworth been in Hertfordshire?"

She replied that it was a little more than a month, and they both sank into contemplative silence once more. Lizzy was greatly bothered that this was the first subject on which he would speak to her. Whilst she attempted to resolve this with what she thought his motives were, he spoke again.

"My sister has been quite delighted with the country, but I lack knowledge of the local area or personal history to act as a proper guide, I must thank you for offering to be such." He glanced at Miss Darcy as she walked behind them with Mary, the two in a deep discussion over composers and arrangements. "I should also give you credit for her growing fortitude while being in new society."

"I do not believe I am worthy of your gratitude," Lizzy contended, and before he could counter her, which he looked to do, she added, "and if we are to exchange thanks, I should express my share. I should have voiced my appreciation at the first opportunity I was given. Mr. Darcy you have acted with kindness for, what I suspect to be, two of my sisters. If my family are not to be aware of how you should be acknowledged, then let me do so now, on their behalf."

He was silent, his face somber and thoughtful, so she continued, for now she could not cease. She was filled with guilt for possibly distressing him, and fear that she may not have the opportunity again to express what had so long been left unsaid. "I am afraid I have been selfish in my gratitude, I could not continue to conceal it, despite what displeasure it may cause you. I will forever be thankful but if you wish it, I will be silent on the matter from now on."

He cautiously admitted then, "I am surprised that you are aware of any kindness done on my part for any one of your sisters, let alone two."

Lizzy quietly explained Lydia's thoughtless disclosure of his role in her marriage, and her own pursuit of information from her Aunt Gardiner. "You must not blame them," she pleaded, "once the first admission was made, of course I could not rest until I knew completely about the matter."

A small smile played upon his lips for the briefest moment, before he remarked quietly, "Your family owe me nothing."

"No, I am sorry to say it but you are wrong, sir," she insisted, " when I consider the mortification you must have endured, the trouble taken to discover them. You have preserved our name in society, you have acted with compassion and unselfish concern- my family owe you everything, and they have no understanding of it."

Mr. Darcy hesitated with a response, he seemed to carefully reconsider what he next wished to say. The silence did not last though, with chasm between them now breached, they spoke of more pleasant subjects. She recollected the places and rooms she most enjoyed of Pemberley, though she did forgo her thoughts of his portrait in the gallery. He seemed content to listen, though when she expressed her disappointment of their early removal from the country, he suggested that she should always feel welcome there.

She spoke with affection about her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner, and when he assented to having an admiration for them as well, she asked about the business he had become involved in with her uncle.

"My aunt," she explained, "did not report the particulars, I believe she does not have much interest in it. I will not deny that I have much curiosity though."

Eager to please, he briefly detailed the investment both he and Mr. Bingley had made, which would allow Mr. Gardiner to expand his warehouses, and how the additional storage would permit Mr. Gardiner's business itself to expand.

"I have also offered," he added, "to introduce Mr. Gardiner to several contacts, who may choose to shift their patronage to his business, given my endorsement. I believe it will be quite profitable for all involved."

Lizzy was so moved by hearing this, she began to thank him again, but this time he would not hear it. He reminded her that he, too, would profit from this venture, and that perhaps she should consider him selfish. There was some distance between them and the others, and Mr. Darcy paused to look back for a moment. She followed his gaze to the direction of where Jane and Mr. Bingley meandered and when they began walking again, he asked, a hint of teasing in his voice "Earlier Miss Elizabeth, you thanked me on behalf of two of your sisters. Tell me, why did you specify two sisters, and not all, if you consider your whole family in my debt?"

"The other act of kindness," she began slowly, unsure how to approach this subject, "I only suspect, but has more recently perhaps restored the happiness of one beloved sister."

His smile was more obvious now, "If my deduction is correct, perhaps I have had a hand in such events. Though as I was lead to believe, it was my interference which has made such events necessary."

Lizzy supposed that with this, the subject might be left but Mr. Darcy continued, the increasing levity of his tone surprising and pleasing her, "Miss Elizabeth, I do believe we have both spoken candidly to each other on this matter in the past. Let us not be ambiguous for the sake for diplomacy. I will ask openly, this second sister you have mentioned, would that be Miss Bennet?"

She admitted that it was, and commented with caution, "Though our frankness at that time was an outcome of perhaps other subjects spoken of."

"I would wish to always be veracious with you," he replied quietly. "I would hope you would do the same." Lizzy dearly wished to ask more, but as they had come upon her intended destination she chose to only briefly agree before the others came within hearing range. They had climbed the rise of a small hill, and as it was slightly removed from trees and nearby houses, found the lane to reveal an excellent outlook of the surrounding country.

Mary and Miss Darcy were quick to join them, and the latter expressed much appreciation of the scene. The sky above them was filled with grey clouds, but in the distance this mass ended to allow soft, white clouds to float along the horizon, sunlight filtering through. From their place they could see patches of rain throughout the region, and Mr. Darcy observed one which was likely to head in their direction. Pointing this out to the ladies, he suggested they speedily return to Longbourn to avoid being caught by the rainstorm.

They were descending the hill when Lizzy did realise that members of their party were missing. "Where is Jane?" She worried aloud.

With more haste now they headed back the way they had come, hoping to discover where Jane and Mr. Bingley had got to. Just when Lizzy began to imagine the worst possible circumstances, they turned a corner and saw the two, as well as why they had been delayed. Mr. Edmund and Mr. Langley were intently listening to Mr. Bingley recounting what was evidently a dramatic anecdote. Whilst the lieutenant seemed to politely heeding the other gentleman, his cousin was suspiciously observing him and Jane. As she drew near, Lizzy could see the relief in Jane's composure at their return.

"We had called upon your home," Mr. Edmund explained as they all turned back, "but were informed you had only just departed for a walk. We hoped to follow the lane and meet with you all."

The introduction of the two gentlemen did require an adjustment in the groups formation, and so Lizzy found herself walking beside them, whilst Mr. Darcy fell behind to accompany his sister. Mr. Langley appeared quite dissatisfied with this arrangement and was silent, starring at the backs of Jane and Mr. Bingley resentfully.

"My brother, Henry, does send his regards," Mr. Edmund advised Lizzy, "He wished greatly to join us on our call, but has had to leave for London this morning. He should return within the week."

Lizzy responded listlessly and was quiet while she recollected the details of the conversation she had just had with the gentleman behind them. They had just reached the house when the rumble of thunder was heard, and then the skies opened. The downpour prevented both the Netherfield party and the Purvis Lodge gentlemen from departing, and so they were all escorted inside to await drier weather. Mrs. Bennet was at first quite worried for her daughters, but on seeing their safe return, and the installment of Mr. Bingley in the drawing-room once more, she was soon in high spirits again.

As she was not seated near Mr. Darcy, and felt little inclination to speak to any other in the room, Lizzy sat in quiet contemplation, observing the rest. Mr. Bingley was as attentive as ever to Jane, and did not seem to notice Mr. Langley's attempt to secure some of her regard for himself. Mr. Darcy had though, and he coolly observed Jane's reaction to both gentlemen.

She did have the opportunity from her seat to appreciate the forbearance of Mr. Bingley in responding to her mother. Particularly in comparison with the other gentlemen, his tolerance of her often ill-judged remarks was such to garner gratitude from Jane. Mr. Edmund, whilst civil, would often bluntly respond, and his cousin maintained an appalled countenance when he was called upon by her mother. As before, Mr. Darcy remained formal and cold when he was required to address Mrs. Bennet, though considering the ungracious manner she spoke to him, Lizzy could not fault him.

Mrs. Bennet was inclined to invite the guests to dine with them, but the rain soon ceased and she had less cause to retain them any longer. Through her own design though, and the eagerness of Mr. Bingley, an engagement was formed with all of the gentlemen for the following morning, to go shooting with Mr. Bennet. Though Mr. Bingley was her chief concern, Mrs. Bennet thought it rude to invite solely him while in the company of others.

* * *

The shooting party during the following day was considered quite a success by Mr. Bennet, as well as his wife, though she was discouraged that none of the gentlemen remained after for dinner.

"I find I now know most of the gentlemen better, some more than I would choose to," Mr. Bennet told his family jovially that evening. "The day was far more agreeable than I had expected."

Lizzy was also in a cheerful mood, as much of the day had been spent with Miss Darcy and they had spoken at times about one of the gentlemen. As the younger lady became more at ease in the Bennet home though she had also spent time with both Kitty and Mary.

"What have you learnt then sir? For you must share!" Lizzy teased her father and he winked at her before divulging.

"Well Lieutenant Woodworth can be a humorless one. I believe I saw Mr. Darcy smile more than he! He is quite ambitious though and should make some good use out of Purvis Lodge, whatever he does. I have little to say about Mr. Langley - he seemed sensible but did not enjoy the sport much and could be quite pessimistic. I was glad to have them present though, for I was disappointed to find not a folly with Mr. Bingley, nor Mr. Darcy!"

Mrs. Bennet harrumphed at this and Kitty did exclaim in wonder and began to defend Mr. Edmund, but he continued. "Oh yes, that Mr. Darcy, though somewhat contemptuous and mostly stern, he is very smart, not one to be underestimated I think, he even offered me some advice which may save us a small fortune in the future. I am quite indebted to him if the idea works."

Lizzy was very curious about this idea but stayed quiet.

"And what of Mr. Bingley then," Mrs. Bennet prompted, "Shall he be calling again to see Jane?"

"I do not see how his calling has, in any part, to do with Jane," her husband teased, now looking to Jane who blushed. "If this is your promising that he may marry one of my daughters again, Mrs. Bennet I will call you out on it. Over a year has passed and I have not heard of a proposal. Though I will say I would enjoy Mr. Bingley as a son-in-law, he's generous to a fault but also very likeable and practical. I believe he will greatly improve that estate over at Netherfield."

"So he will stay then?" Mrs. Bennet hoped.

"My dear lady, I believe today I advised him to buy the place."

* * *

**Author's Note****: **A LOT of effort and love went into writing this chapter. It was actually re-written several times, yet I'm still really apprehensive about posting it! Minor editing may take place in the future.

Huge thanks to Porky1866, EngLitLover, kekepania86, BBForever, Deanna27, JrTT and those anonymous guests for the reviews. All of those positive comments and anticipation for the future chapters was definitely inspiring for me and might have been the cause of so much editing!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Georgiana had been in search of a rest from the excited company of the other ladies in the house, and it was to be found in the Netherfield library, in the pages of a book. Miss Bingley, upon her return had not ceased in declaring her delights of her trip with the Russells. The estate they had visited, the society they had kept and the arrangements for guests had all met with her approval. Perhaps though it had been the introduction to the illustrious Lord Yardley which had pleased her the most.

To Georgiana's understanding, the eldest son of the Earl of K- and Miss Bingley had developed a firm rapport, and she anticipated the coming season in town with such a connection. She and Mrs. Russell had barely paused that morning in their plans for the parties and events they might attend, so as to draw Lord Yardley's notice again.

From her seat, Georgiana could not see the closed door of the library, and so when she heard it open, and footsteps enter the room, she shifted deeper into the high-backed chair, hopeful that the walker would not see her and assume the room to be empty. She had not thought herself to be habitual reader, but as the book she clasped was a recommendation of Miss Elizabeth, she had resolved to begin it, and having begun, found it difficult to set down whilst not completed. The footsteps however approached her and she saw then that it was her brother.

"I have abandoned you for the sake of business," he worried before noting the book in her hands. "But I see that you have been better occupied than I thought."

Taking up the book, he smiled approvingly at the title, then with a puzzled look he inquired as where she had found such a copy, for it would not have been in Bingley's collection. When she identified the owner of the book he smiled again, with even more approval. Handing it back to her, he assumed a seat. They briefly discussed the text – he had read it as a younger man and was impressed by her understanding on her first reading.

"I have received a letter from our cousin Richard," he later explained as his purpose of interrupting her, taking the letter itself out and offering to read her some sections. This pleased Georgiana greatly, she was fond of Colonel Fitzwilliam and they had not heard from him since they had been in Hertfordshire.

The parts of the letter which Darcy read were addressed to both he and Georgiana, and spoke of his regret that he could not join them, for he had longed to visit that part of the country, but was currently kept busy with his familial duties.  
He also wrote of his mother's inquiries after Georgiana, in particular regarding whether plans had been made for her to be introduced at court that season.

"_She hopes greatly to sponsor dear Georgiana, if this is your intention, or to at least assist in preparation and perhaps escorting her to some of the entertainments_."

With this, Darcy put the letter away and looked up at her searchingly. Though Georgiana knew it would soon be time for her formal presentation in society, she blushed at this suggestion.

"I have not wish Georgie," he spoke softly, "to trouble you with such matters if you are not yet ready. I do believe that if you do not appear this coming season, then you must at the next."

She agreed with him on this, and though neither spoke of it, she knew for the moment that they were both thinking of Ramsgate, of the gossip which they had feared to spread on her debut, and the upset of those days for her.

"While I have limited experience in such preparations," he continued, "I think the event to require extensive efforts, possibly commencing now."

"I would not say I am wholly indifferent to this coming season," Georgiana hesitated, for though she did not wish to seem ungrateful, the prospect of the filled social calendar in town was an intimidating one. The time she had spent in the restricted Meryton society had begun to help her surmount her naturally meek disposition, but it was quite a different challenge to the crowds of the social season. Reflecting on their brief time in the country brought her to another disadvantage of a sooner debut.  
"Surely such preparations would also require an earlier removal from Hertfordshire than I had hoped for."

"Are you so invested in the country?"

"Only in the sense that you might be," She smiled with teasing suspicion, "On this, I take your investments as my own."

Darcy relaxed and agreed, "A twelve-month delay may be the better option."

"I suppose then that we will remain in the country a good while longer?" She asked hopefully.

He frowned, "I would not impose on Bingley's hospitality longer than he wished it." Thoughtfully he added, "If arrangements continue so promisingly though, we may remain into the new year, perhaps longer."

This did please Georgiana for it would mean at the least another six weeks in the country. Her brother, also pleased, stood to leave her to her book but she then surmised, "Will your plans take so long?"

"At this time, it is difficult to tell," a small frown clouded his features, "there have been adjustments that had to be made."

He did not continue, and though she wished to, Georgiana did not press him to elaborate. Her brother now distracted, remained just long enough to inform her of an invitation to an evening at Lucas lodge, later in the week.

"Miss Bingley has accepted on our behalf, I believe it will be a small gathering to farewell their departing daughter."

* * *

Lizzy had spent as much of the week as she could with Charlotte, the coming separation reminding her of the despondence felt when her friend was newly married and moved to Kent. A great deal of that time however had not afforded them with the privacy both hoped for. When Lizzy visited Lucas Lodge, Mr. Collins was also keen to share in company. Charlotte's calls at Longbourn were frequently ill-timed to when the house had other visitors, for the most part those from Netherfield Park.

The persistent attentions from those neighbours had not gone unnoticed by the neighbourhood, and Charlotte found time to quietly comment so to Lizzy, when the Bennets had arrived for the farewell gathering.

"I find myself both surprised and relieved," Charlotte began when they were able to claim some space from the others, "to find Mr. Bingley showing preference for your sister once more. When I saw that he had returned to the country, I grew concerned for her, and I was not alone in my worries. But as he has renewed his attentions so, I am quite at ease to depart and hope for good news to follow."

"I do not believe that such news will arrive as soon as you may expect, whilst his circumstances have not changed, I think hers have, or at least her certainty of him has." This had worried Lizzy, and she felt some relief from expressing such fears aloud. Whilst Mr. Bingley had punctually called during that week, much to Mrs. Bennet's agitation, he had been everything that was charming, except the suitor of her daughter. There had also been no further mention of his acquiring Netherfield Park.

"She does not admire him as she once did?"

"It is not that, undoubtedly she likes him, but even lingering affection may not be substantial enough for her to trust him now. He has discarded her once, how is she to know he will not again?"

Charlotte thoughtfully looked to her husband as he spoke to Mrs. Bennet and Jane for a few minutes, so that Lizzy had to ask, "Do you still consider yourself correct in your advice? Do you believe that had Jane shown more affection to Mr. Bingley when they were first acquainted, their circumstances now would have differed?"

"You may laugh at me still Lizzy but I do. Though, who can say how Mr. Bingley may have altered his course, and it is perhaps wiser to consider what needs being done, not what might have been."

"You suggest then, that she should secure him now, regardless of her misgivings."

"No, indeed as you have said, affection and trust are not the same, though they are related. Had Jane married Mr. Bingley when their acquaintance was new, trust could have been easily established and built through their regard. But reliance in another is crucial to a marriage, whilst affection or even harmony in disposition are only advantageous. If you are correct in your estimation, then your sister may wish for assurance of Mr. Bingley's character or even his devotion, but she will also need to accept that there may always be a question of his sureness. In time, the confidence which has been blemished may recover, but there is no guarantee that it will."

"You speak as though her every action should be by calculation and he will be her only chance for marriage, let alone a happy one. Are there not an abundance of good, deserving gentlemen in the world?"

"Yes but will they come to Hertfordshire?"

"So you suppose Jane should accept a gentleman because of location and convenience."

"No, but she should at least give him a chance to atone and perhaps substantiate his fealty."

"By accepting his society – she is."

"Not truly if she keeps him at arm's length. If she does not show her regard, despite her doubt of his conviction, how can he know his opportunity is near?"

Charlotte's words did not bring Lizzy any comfort, and when she did report this, Charlotte added, "I am sure all will come out well for Jane in time, she is too good-hearted not to deserve such. I have seen also," she continued teasingly, "that you are still the focus of his friend's attention. I am not surprised, though, for you had thought him to observe you with criticism, but I had often wondered."

"Charlotte, _you _may laugh at _me_, but I hardly see how a man of such consequence would conform to your conjectures. Besides, his family would not likely approve."

Despite herself, Lizzy did not have the courage to divulge to even her friend the fresh hope she had been cultivating during that week. Mr. Darcy had continued to accompany Mr. Bingley, and there was a growing understanding between them that she was cherishing, however concealed from her family's observation it may be.

"And so," Lizzy took the hand of her friend and found a new subject, "Have you found felicity in your marriage, Mrs. Collins? Are you still so content with your situation?"

"I am," replied Charlotte with a smile, once more watching her husband across the room. He seemed to notice her attention and began walking to them. "Perhaps it was by chance, but I congratulate myself weekly on it. Especially now when I find myself expecting a rewarding return in the new year."

It took barely a moment for Lizzy to understand her, and they were soon laughing and embracing each other in delight.

"You must speak of this to no one," Charlotte cautioned though she beamed, "it is still far too early for even my husband to know."

They were interrupted by that gentleman, for the rest of the party was arriving and he was in much haste to impress upon the company his sorrow on leaving them but his joy in returning to Lady Catherine's presence.

If Charlotte did continue suppose the possibility of a union between her friend and Mr. Darcy, she did not say, though she resolved to observe the gentleman once more, if only to see whether his steadfast gaze held within it a hint of admiration. She would have agreed with Lizzy, there was unlikely to be assent from Lady Catherine, she hoped still for the match, and furthermore that they would not be dissuaded from frequent visits to Rosings in the future.

The gathering that evening at Lucas Lodge was quite large. As well as most of the local families, the three gentlemen from Purvis Lodge and the entire Netherfield party were in attendance. With such numbers, Lady Lucas, despite misgivings about the informality, had planned for a supper and cards party. The larger drawing room would be set with the card tables and roaring fires to keep out the winter chill after the supper, while the smaller adjoining sitting room was kept uncluttered as Sir William greatly hoped that dancing would also take place.

After her conversation with Charlotte, she was so filled with reflection that Lizzy had not moved towards a card game, and so had stood to one side as others began to play. She was however soon approached by Mrs. Russell, and invited to join a table of whist - "I believe Mr. Darcy requires a partner, if you are not already engaged."

The fourth of their table was Mr. Woodworth, who seemed better pleased with speaking than to the demands of the game. He and Mrs. Russell kept up a lively discourse with anecdotes from their separate travels – the former during his father's time in the navy, the latter during a recent tour of the continent with her husband. Both Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were subdued during this, unless called upon for a comment on the stories or in relation to the game.

This silence was something of an advantage though as they easily won the first three hands, causing Mrs. Russell to exclaim, "What an excellent match you two have made! I was sure that I would have been on the winning side, but our banter has quite distracted us Mr. Woodworth."

The gentleman did not agree with her and added, his tone droll and his gleeful gaze on Lizzy, "I have never been one for competition I am afraid, I care little for winning in cards or billiards. The enjoyment of company and occupation is all that I seek."

"The enjoyment you take then," Mrs. Russell teased, "would be mild and dull, for competition is the spice of such communal actions, otherwise one might as well find solitary activity more suitable. Tell us then, sir, you find no thrill in contentious pursuits at all?! Is not all gentlemanly employments a competition of sorts – whether against your fellow man, or perhaps beast in hunting and birds in shooting."

"No, I find no diversion in those engagements themselves," he replied whimsically, "I suppose that makes me a very poor gentleman. Perhaps though," he continued now staring intently at Mrs. Russell, "I would have been better served with Miss Elizabeth as my ally, for I am sure it is by her discerning nature that we have been defeated thrice."

"Not at all I assure you," Lizzy defended quickly, alarmed by Mr. Darcy's glower towards him. "It has been Mr. Darcy who has been successful on our behalf, and I only fortunate enough to support him."

They played for a while in silence, before Mrs. Russell chose to detail for them the hunt she had just attended. "I did not ride out of course, though it was quite a spectacle to behold. I am saddened to hear that you do not enjoy hunting Mr. Woodworth," she pouted, "for I believe you would suit a scarlet coat."

"Then I shall order one from my tailor, but that will not persuade me to engage in the sport. Hunting is a senseless past-time, slaughter for the sake of diversion is beyond my appreciation." He sneered at Mrs. Russell, and Lizzy looked on in trepidation, noting the marked difference in his behavior since his first coming to Hertfordshire.

"I quite agree with you," Mr. Darcy quietly commented, surprising the rest of the table. "Though a hunt is not always for sport. The economic impact of a single fox for a small farm during lambing season can be quite devastating, and trapping is a necessity which landlords should be responsible for." With this he won the fourth hand and smoothly moved to deal the cards for the last.

"Indeed, when one considers economics, how can we continue to disagree on the matter," Mr. Woodworth bitingly replied and ignoring Mrs. Russell's attempt to divert the conversation, added "I have a firm appreciation for all life, in it's most natural state."

"How sanctimonious of you," Lizzy jested hoping to lighten the mood at the table and only succeeding in drawing his attention away from the other gentleman.

"I do not believe so," he mulled, his features changing into a pleading fervor. "I simply would prefer not to be witness to the sacrifice of spirit and beauty, be it even the most insignificant, only to be stuffed and hung upon a wall. Nor do I believe in the capture of natural freedoms – for exotic and wondrous creatures do not deserve to be kept in a cage, even a gilded one."

"You speak to Miss Elizabeth," Mrs. Russell mocked, "as though _she_ is the exotic creature."

His laugh was harsh in response and he continued, beseechingly to Lizzy, "You as the exotic creature then, Miss Elizabeth, you must agree with me. As a lady of courage and spirit, you, I am sure, would not wish to be locked away by obligation – your spirit crushed for the sake of honor and decorum, when you could live freely. What would you choose?"

Lizzy attempted to laugh at his words, but he persisted in his questioning and she had become flushed under his intense scrutiny and the unseemly manner of his address. The room had swiftly become very warm, though they weren't seated near any of the fireplaces, and while conversation at their table continued, she did not hear it. Disconcerted by what she thought was Mr. Woodworth's presumptions, she could not bear to look up at Mr. Darcy for fear of his reaction.

It was not until several moments later then that she realised the other two had left the table, the game abandoned during the fifth hand, and that gentleman was quietly addressing her, worry filling his eyes. "Pray are you well?"

When she assured him that she was only very warm, he suggested they move into the next room, which was cooler and quieter. As they did so, she noted that Mr. Woodworth had removed to another part of the room, now audience to another game whilst Mrs. Russell had disappeared completely.

Despite the opening between the rooms, she sat in a different world, the chatter and crush of the drawing room was muffled here. Mr. Darcy stood, brooding for a moment, before offering to fetch her a drink or another for her company. When she smiled at him in thanks and accepted the offer for a beverage, his apprehension faded somewhat and he retrieved a cup of wine for her.

He stood nervously near her still, they both observing the company in the other room. She was dismayed that the ease they had begun to enjoy that week had been so swiftly removed by Mr. Woodworth's remarks. After a time he moved to leave the room, but then paced back and addressed her,

"Miss Bennet, is there…" again he hesitated, seeming to rethink his question, "forgive me, I may be too forward in asking but has there been an understanding founded between yourself and Mr. Woodworth?"

Though she had heard that others suspected this, she was still surprised to hear such inference from Mr. Darcy. "No, indeed not in the least," and before she could protest too much, she explained, "I do not believe there has been any hope of such from either side."

She looked then to see some relief in his bearing, instead he appeared less at ease. His focus, as she could see, was now on another card table- at which Jane, Mr. Bingley and Mr. Langley had sat to play Vingt-un.

As there was some privacy in the separate room, Lizzy thought to address him on the topic. "Perhaps, sir I might be forward with you also?"

With his agreement and attention, she continued, "I am becoming persuaded that Mr. Bingley's return to the country, his resumed society with my sister has occurred with your sanction." When he indicated that this was correct, she continued, "but is he still ignorant of the manner in which he last departed Hertfordshire? Has he been informed of circumstance in which your disapproval was altered?"

He did not look at her with this, and she worried about mentioning of his denied proposals, until he spoke, "On both accounts, he has been enlightened, with as much affront on his part as one might expect. It was brief though, and he did pardon me." He continued to watch the others before turning to her. "Given your inquiry, I might suppose that your sister has renewed hopes with his return?"

"I believe her to be pleased to have renewed Mr. Bingley's acquaintance, but she has not expressed to me any presumption on his part."

"And she has no intentions with another?" He pressed, looking meaningfully at Mr. Langley and then back at Lizzy. She could not fault his scrutiny – Mr. Langley had appeared near attached to Jane for a good part of the evening, and had called on the Bennets with his cousin Mr. Edmund, almost as frequently as the Netherfield party that week.

"I think that very unlikely." She replied and now saw him relieved. She hoped to speak more in this manner, unfortunately the card tables had begun to break up and carriages were being summoned, his carriage being the first. He did pause before departing, to advise her that he was to leave for London the following day, and that Miss Darcy would remain at Netherfield as he would return within the week.

Once they were to themselves, Mrs. Bennet declared that the evening had been tolerable, though she had lost her own game of whist and the supper was paltry. She had seen enough of Mr. Bingley's devotion to Jane to be sure that he would propose the next day."Even Mrs. Long did say that she was sure Jane would be installed at Netherfield soon enough."

Lizzy could only smile at this, but noted her sister's slightly distressed look and was resolved to speak with her privately when opportunity would next allow.

* * *

**Authors Note:** In case you are wondering- yes Lizzy is starting to see the real character of Mr. Woodworth (the charmer) and all thoughts about hunting aside - his remarks in this chapter should be taken as his attempt to communicate a coded message to another. Once again a really hard scene to get down, it originally featured the arrival of Colonel Fitz, but I decided instead to restrain his presence to a letter.

So much gratitude for those folks who reviewed - Lily Draco, razzle-dazzle1606, LoveInTheBattleField, Trinkets'-'and'-'Charms, Porky1866, nanciellen, dreamiedreamer, Bubin, Buffalochip, Kleines, heavenly1998, ahschung, mdg99, JrTT, Sooty85 and those anonymous guests. It's really a wonderful feeling to see a story appreciated.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

For the week following the Lucas Lodge party, Mr. Bingley continued to call punctually, and alone, except for on the Sunday. Following the service he and Miss Bingley came to give a personal invitation to a dinner at Netherfield, which was fixed for the following week.

He would remain with the ladies for above an hour, often a cheerful addition but not stay to dine. During several of his calls, Mrs. Bennet schemed to leave him and Jane to themselves, often shooing Mary to her instrument upstairs, and taking Kitty to her dressing room. Lizzy would not take part however, for when their mother would attempt another ploy, Jane would send her a look of pleading wretchedness. Each evening though, she would go to speak to her sister on this, but often was deterred by Jane herself, who wished to hear no more on the subject after a day of Mrs. Bennet's chatter.

Lizzy found herself filled with a dullness as each day passed. The weather had turned grim and colder, preventing her from walking out, except for a few turns of the garden. She had lost the society of those she most wished to hear from with the departure of the Charlotte and absence of Mr. Darcy – for even Miss Darcy remained at Netherfield during this time. Whilst Mr. Bingley would bring word of her, and a few times a brief missive, or a returned book, his attentions were mainly on Jane.  
She had not heard from Mr. Woodworth, though both Mr. Edmund and Mr. Langley called occasionally. From his brother she understood that he had made something of a friendship with Mr. Russell, who was now frequently a visitor at Purvis Lodge, along with his wife. Lizzy was determined to think of him a little as possible after the untoward way he had spoken to her, and in front of Mr. Darcy, but she was still mortified to recall it.

On the Friday, Mrs. Bennet proclaimed a desire to visit her sister as the family breakfasted, and so she and Kitty departed shortly for Meryton. With Mary at her instrument and Mr. Bennet in his study as usual, Lizzy found Jane to be alone in the drawing-room, mending a tear in one of Kitty's gloves, and there seemed to be no better time for Lizzy to approach her sister on the subject of Mr. Bingley.

"How peaceful it is, when mama is not at home," she began, sitting next to Jane, who only smiled in reply. "And how fortunate I am to have you all to myself. With all the comings and goings of our friends and neighbors, I have barely seen you dear Jane."

"You see me daily," Jane eyed her with good-natured skepticism, "We have been busy, it is true, but the company has been pleasant, has it not?"

"Indeed, how could it not have been with regular calls from Mr. Bingley."

Jane set down the glove and turned to her sister, "Lizzy I know what you wish to say, and there is no need. I _am_ being careful."

"It is not that," Lizzy paused, considering how best continue. "I know that you have said your heart to be secure now, that you consider him only to be a charming neighbor. Even without your own expectations, it must be hard on you to have him visit so often, to attend to you the way he does, and to have our mother regard him with her own assumptions."

"Mama can be overbearing with her hopes, but you cannot blame her for them."

"But are _you_ happy with his attentions, Jane? Are you not eager for where they may lead? There are times when I have thought you to be more distressed than cheered by the prospect."

Jane sighed but said nothing as she began to pack away her sewing. Lizzy pressed on gently, "Contrary to our mother's opinions, there is no shame in refusing an unwanted offer, if he was to make one." She tried to jest then of her own experiences in this but did not even receive a smile.

"It would not be unwanted." Jane's reply was barely a whisper, "I love him still Lizzy, however much I…"

Lizzy sat in silence waiting for her sister to continue though she wanted to shake the rest from her. Jane had stopped tidying the table and was fidgeting with a spool of thread.

"Before he left, last year, I was secure in that he at least liked me. I will not deny to you that I dreamt of him returning, of confessing to errors in judgement and disasters which kept him away so long. Now that he has returned, though he has not accounted for it, I find I fear whatever had influenced him to go."

"The more I have thought of it, Lizzy," she continued, dropping the spool and turning to her sister again, "the more wretched I become. Evidently his reasons for leaving Hertfordshire preceded for him whatever we might have begun, even now if he did propose – how could I ever compete? How am I even to know what might drive him away once more?"

As Jane continued to voice her worries, tears began to glisten in her eyes, so Lizzy took hold of her hands and squeezed them gently. "If he were to propose though, it would be a clear indication that he would not wish to be separated from you again."

"How am I to trust that what he wishes will not be altered again?"

Thinking back to Charlotte's advice, Lizzy remarked – "Is trust not the product of belief, discernment and risk? If you love him, and knowing him as you do, believe him to love you," she paused to gently wipe away the single tear trailing down Jane's cheek, "you may just have to chance that they will not."

When Jane gave her a dubious, though tearful look, Lizzy could not help but laugh. Sweet and tenderhearted her sister may be, but Jane had inherited her share of Bennet stubbornness. Hugging her for a moment she asked, "How then could you be convinced of his constancy?"

With another sigh, Jane resumed her tidying, "I know not, and perhaps that is what troubles me more. I suppose he thinks the purchase of Netherfield to demonstrate his permanence."

"That has pleased our mother, but would you not wish to be mistress of the park?"

"Property, even that in the neighborhood of one's family, can be sold as swiftly as it can be bought." Jane pondered, "I had not always thought to settle so near my family, despite our mother's wishes."

"Poor Mr. Bingley then if he does take ownership to prove his worth" Lizzy now teased as she could see some of the discontent to have lifted from Jane. "And yet, his proposals would not be denied?"

"No," Jane waived in her response, before adding, "How could I, when I know what pleasure it would give all my own family?"

Lizzy could not continue to tease her on this, "Jane, you are too good-hearted! This will not do! If you are to accept him, promise me, it will be because of your will to be happy with him and not to please our parents."

Jane did promise and for a moment a soft smile had replaced her tears, before she suddenly became concerned again. "I have to wonder, given mamma's encouragements and your own assertions about his regard, why it is that Mr. Bingley has not indicated any intentions himself? Nor has he made the effort to resolve his past behavior. I do fear that we have all read far too much into his presence and that he is simply acting as a friendly acquaintance whilst he is here."

"No Jane," Lizzy almost commanded, "I do not think you should doubt his affection for you, it is clear for all to see." As Jane tried to dismiss this, she reasoned, "Perhaps he has hesitated to act as he perceived a difference in your manner."

Jane could not be persuaded that her behavior was at all altered, and when Lizzy pondered to herself – "Though perhaps he has delayed with fears of other's intentions" she had not expected to be heard.

"What others? Whose intentions?" Jane studied her curiously. "Why would you consider this?"

"It was only that Mr. Darcy had asked..."

"Mr. Darcy!?" Jane exclaimed, "Why would he have such concerns?"

"Mr. Bingley is his friend," Lizzy rushed to explain. She knew then that she had given too much away, and may need the courage to admit to one of her secrets if Jane continued to question her. After such time of concealment, she felt relief to share some truth with her sister.

"You were speaking to Mr. Darcy on this?" Jane seemed more puzzled. "Why were you speaking to him at all Lizzy? I had thought you would be uneasy to even be in his presence, and you had disliked him so, though we had all be so misinformed on Wickham's part."

"Yes, misinformed indeed," Lizzy vehemently agreed, before she confided, "About a great deal more we were misinformed I fear, myself the worst. I was so _wrong_ about him Jane. My opinion of him is quite the opposite of what it once was."

"Lizzy, do you mean," she cautiously wondered, "is it possible that you care for Mr. Darcy?"

"I believe that I love him, Jane, most ardently." To think back on his own words was arduous, but Lizzy could not help but recall them as she verbalised her own confession.

"No, you will not trick me on this, I will not be shocked for your amusement!"

"Truly, Jane, I do not tease, this is surely a blow if you will not believe me! It may not have always been so, but I tell you now he is as dear to me as your Mr. Bingley is to you."

Considering her sister closely for the first time in weeks, Jane saw the reflection of her own pining and confusion, and she realised then what she had been so unaware of before.

"Oh Lizzy," she could only say, offering a sympathetic embrace.

"And now you know what a fool I have been! To decline what I would later wish for! I deserve to be woeful for such carelessness!"

"You could not have known, indeed hindsight is cruel in this, but I did not blame you for turning him down then, and I still do not." When Lizzy remained silent, she continued in a soothing tone, for now it was her turn to comfort, "pray, do not censure yourself so dear Lizzy. It may well be resolved happily - he is returned after all, possibly in an endeavor for you once more."

"No, Jane. I dare not allow myself a shred of hope when I can so simply justify an alternate cause for his presence here." Lizzy replied seriously, "I suspect his only expectations now are to build a civil association with me, could I truly ask for anything more? I know that he supports his friend's presence here. If you were to marry Mr. Bingley – he and I may regularly be in the same company, and it would not do to be so awkward together."

"But just consider," Jane persisted, "if he is still partial to you, how he may renew his offers when he learns of _your_ alterations."

"While I no longer think him as fully imperious as I once did, I know he still has some pride. What gentleman would favor a woman who has once refused him?"

Jane had wished to convince her sister otherwise but was now very aware of the danger of raised expectations which may only be disappointed, so she assured, "I will speak no more of this, but I thank you for making me your confidante."

It was fortuitous that they did let the subject drop then, for their mother had come home, and was eager to seek them as an audience to what news she had to relate.

"Well, my dears," she said once she had settled in the drawing room. "How surprised you will be when I tell you what I have heard! I am sure it may shock you but indeed let me explain from the beginning of what my sister Philips has related such to me this day!"

Both Jane and Lizzy sat patiently as their mother described in much detail her call to her sister, and of the customary news from the neighborhood, before she began on the unexpected report she has promised.

"Mr. Russell has met with my brother Philips, to make enquiries about the purchase of Netherfield! It seems he has been informed of Mr. Bingley's plans to aquire ownership, and seeks to make a more significant offer!"

Though neither of her daughters reacted with the alarm she had hoped for, she continued, until Lizzy wondered aloud, "Is Netherfield Park avaliable for market? And when did Mr. Philips become responsible for property sales?"

"Oh what should that matter?" Her mother replied angrily, "if the current owners hear of an offer so tempting, regardless of who delivers such a bid, they will be sure to sell!"

"And to think," Kitty chimed in, for she had known of the news as long as her mother, and had the time to recognize an aspect which may impress her older sisters. "If Mr. Russell does become the new owner of Netherfield, he and Mrs. Russell will have to move into the family rooms of the house, and Mr. Bingley and Miss Bingley shall have to withdraw to the guest rooms. What a strange circumstance that would be!"

"Poor Miss Bingley if that did occur," Jane murmured, "it would quite mortify her sensibilities."

"How can you speak of Miss Bingley before her brother?" Mrs. Bennet's exclaimation brought a blush to Jane's complexion and Lizzy wanted to comfort her, or silence their mother, but the subject would not be dropped. They continued in this manner for much of the rest of the day, Mrs. Bennet fancying the outcomes of either gentleman owning the property, for one she expressed much hope and happiness, - "to think of Jane as the mistress of such a home, it warms my heart! I knew it would be so! Did I not say?" but the other prospect quite irritated her.

* * *

Mrs. Bennet would not quit her conjectures over the following days, and though Lizzy did wish for diversion, the weather was against her. When they woke on the Saturday morning, a dusting of snow was to be seen on the ground. It had melted away by that midday, but continued to fall each night with increasing coverage each morning, not heavy enough to create deep drifts, but still a deterrent to going out of doors. Fewer calls were made, except for a determined Mr. Bingley, who readily assured them, unless the occurence of a severe snow storm, the dinner at Netherfield would take place as planned.

"I am unsure if everyone will attend though," he worried to them the day before the dinner, "Darcy has had to delay his return because of unsafe roads - they have not been impassable," he seemed to be assuring Lizzy in this, "but he would not risk it."

"That is most sensible," Jane assured him, and he quite glowed with her favor.

The Bennet ladies were most grateful that despite the weather, the post was not impeded, for during that week several letters had arrived which cheered them all. For Lizzy there had been a brief note from Charlotte, reporting a safe arrival in Hunsford and requesting a promise for news as soon as it did arise - or at least at Lizzy's earliest convenience. Another brief communication had come from Lydia, for Mrs. Bennet, which excited her greatly, though it barely detailed how the Wickhams were and only sent vague compliments to her father and sisters in honour of the coming season. Lizzy wondered if there was more to the letter than that which her mother read aloud, but did not inquire.

The last, and longest, letter came from the Gardniers- with pages adressed to their mother and father, as well as Jane and Lizzy. As they were to visit Longbourn for Christmas, Mrs. Gardiner had written in anticipation of an earlier than usual arrival - she reported that they had enjoyed such a profitable few months at business, Mr. Gardiner was able to spend more time than than originally planned away from town. They were now to be expected in Hertfordshire the following Wednesday and would stay until mid January. With such a long stay in mind, they hoped to bring their children as well.

The prospect of so many guests did drive Mrs. Bennet to distraction, but her daughters were most eager to see their little cousins, and as Mrs. Gardiner was quite a favorite, enjoy her company as well. Lizzy could not help but wonder if the rewards in business were associated with Mr. Darcy's ventures with her uncle, and she was resolved to her aunt, or even her uncle, when they did arrive.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Yay! I love the Gardiners, so excited for them to arrive! :) I was going to use a little bit of this chapter to begin the dinner at Netherfield - but that would have meant a cliff-hanger, and I know how mean those can be, so it's all saved for next chapter.

I have now started dreaming D&amp;E scenes, so evidently I'm getting a bit involved with this! Luckily though, it's inspiration for another story- which I'm not going to start working on til I finish this one (and maybe take a break- cause that's healthy right?) but please keep an eye out!

In response to a guest comment - Woodworth is not a vegetarian. That scene in the last chapter was originally a little longer - with him stating that he accepted killing for consumption, it was just the 'entertainment' aspect of hunting he didn't appreciate. He also ranted a bit longer about other animal abuses (bear baiting, cock fighting, fur coats) which although not all socially acceptable at that time did occur (as some still do today) and there was also a line from Darcy agreeing about this. It wasn't really the point he was to make anyway, so I got rid of some of it- his main point was to create an analogy about trapping something beautiful, wild and free for the sake of, and with, money.  
I also apologise if it got too preach-y/rant-y, and/or insulted some people. I was not trying to make a statement about the treatment of animals then or now - rather using it as a story device to move onto his main point. I would go on - but this response is getting a bit long!

Thank you so very much to kekepania86, dreamiedreamer, LoveInTheBattleField, Sooty85, Lily Draco, JrTT, barblibrarian and that annonymous guest for your reviews. (and OMG over 100 reviews - so amazingly gratifying!)

I would love to know - in response to this chapter - have I effectively covered what Jane is thinking/feeling? I would have written more, but I didn't want it to seem repetitive. I'm also trying to decide whether Lizzy should give Jane part of the original advice from Charlotte? (i.e. show _him_ how much you like him! And take that advice on herself?)


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The dinner at Netherfield arrived with much anticipation on the part of the ladies of Longbourn, despite the moderate snow drifts. On their reception into the saloon before the dinner, they discovered that Mr. Darcy had returned that morning, and though before she had entered the room Lizzy had not decided whether more to fear or desire his company, she was pleased by his presence and offered him a warm smile in greeting.

It was fortunate that the table in the main dining room of Netherfield Park was capable of accommodating such a large party, for as well as the current residents and guests of the park, there was in attendance Sir William and Lady Lucas, as well as their daughter Maria, the gentlemen from Purvis Lodge, all of the Bennets, the Gouldings, the Robinsons and Mrs. Long as well as one of her nieces. Despite the number, Mr. Bingley did say repeatedly how he had hoped many more would have come, but that they were likely hindered by the weather. The meal which Miss Bingley had planned for the evening was excessively generous, and in spite of her ambitions for a certain son of an Earl, she hoped to impress the guests who she considered to be the most distinguished. As her attentions to Mr. Darcy were not yet set aside, she invited him to be seated nearest her at the head of the table, so that she might take pleasure in any commendation he did make about the dishes served. Lizzy, seated the length of the table from them, was momentarily perplexed by this but as she near enough to the bottom of the table to observe Mr. Bingley and his obvious admiration for Jane, who was seated next to him, her spirits were lifted.

It was once the meal was finally ended, and the ladies had been in the drawing room for a time when an unexpected addition to the party was observed. As they sat quietly conversing, a carriage was first heard on the drive. With the cloak of darkness, they were unable to determine the equipage or livery of the servants as it neared the house, though Kitty did claim it was a town coach which was pulled by four horses. Miss Bingley was not likely impressed with the manner in which both Mrs. Bennet and Kitty responded to the approaching vehicle, as they had forced the drapes aside to peer out the front-facing windows, however this was soon forgot by her when Mrs. Nicholls appeared and alerted her quietly to the identity of the arrival.

The housekeeper was swiftly followed by the traveler herself. The door was thrown open and the appearance of Lady Catherine was met with a stunned silence in the drawing room, as she was unknown except by reputation to most of the inhabitants, with the exception of quiet gasps from Miss Darcy and Maria Lucas.

As she entered, her eyes critically surveyed the room. She paused momentarily at the sight her niece, before the imposing woman's gaze fell upon Lizzy. In this time Miss Bingley had greeted her, to which she only responded to with a slight nod, and invited her to take tea with them. Lady Catherine declined such, she seemed to consider addressing Miss Darcy for a moment but spoke instead to Miss Bingley, her tone commanding and clearly expecting no refusal, "I should be glad for an audience with Miss Elizabeth Bennet, in privacy if you would kindly accommodate it."

"Of course," Miss Bingley was torn between pleasing such a dignified guest and begrudging Lizzy for her acquaintance with the aunt of Mr. Darcy. She suggested that they use her brother's study, for it would be unoccupied while the gentlemen remained at the dining table, and she knew it to be only a short distance away from the drawing room itself, giving her an opportunity to linger and possibly learn the subject of their conversation.

Lizzy, who had been seated with Jane and Miss Darcy, felt all eyes in the room turn to her with curiosity at this. She was seized with surprise as the two other ladies exited the room, and it was only her mother's bidding which prompted her to act. As she stood, she noticed Miss Darcy's look of terror, and offered the younger lady a smile of assurance. Had she been a stranger to either of their characters she might have wondered at the relationship between aunt and niece.

Upon entering the study, Lady Catherine scrutinised the room and pronounced it adequate despite the outdated furnishings. She walked towards the centre, where a cluster of seats were arranged near the fire place, and waited until Miss Bingley had left the room, though the door was left slightly ajar, before she turned to speak to Lizzy.

"It has not been my custom of late, Miss Bennet, to travel so far from my home, nor to pay attentions to persons so little known to me."

She paused and Lizzy supposed that the she was expecting some words of gratitude for her call. When none were spoken, she continued. "An account has reached my attentions from not one, but two origins, and given it's grievous nature, I was resolved to immediately set out and discover the truth of the matter. To have my feelings on the business known to those involved."

Lizzy spoke of her astonishment at such an inspirational report, and inquired whether it was of concern to her.

Lady Catherine, she realised had been attempting to be cordial, for she fumed now in response, "I will not accept such a show - you may think yourself clever Miss Bennet, but you ought to know better than to attempt such lies with me! Do not dare to deny that you have been the source of such scandelous fallacy- do you not have fanicful notions that my nephew Mr. Darcy has been present in this neighbourhood, with the intention of courting you. That an insignificant person such as yourself might hope to be soon joined to he, the Master of Pemberley!"

If Lizzy did feel from the strength of Lady Catherine's scorn or wonder at such gossip being spread, she did not indicate it. "Truly your ladyship, this is the first I have heard of such a suggestion. I will not deny that Mr. Darcy has been here or that he has been socialable in his behaviour, but I have not suggested to him, nor any other that I might have supposed his purpose of being here."

"You believe it possible though, as inconceivable as it should be, you think there is some truth to the report?"

"If I did, it would still not prove a basis for such news. I might suppose that you would better your strategy by addressing Mr. Darcy instead."

"I would not dare subject him to such debasing accounts when I could terminate them at the source."

"I can only disappoint you then Lady Catherine, for I neither initatied nor persisted the report."

"I demand to be answered in this then- has my nephew made you an offer of marriage?"

"If your ladyship has decided the reports to be false, I may choose not to contradict such resolve, though I would say that your coming here would suggest you believe otherwise."

"Foolish child, let me be clear, no match could take place between you and my nephew. It would never come to be while he is a gentleman of honour, decorum and duty." She now sat, before she continued, "Do not expect, Miss Bennet, that such a union could be acknowledged by his family or friends. Indeed it is the express wishes of his family for an engagement between my nephew and _my daughter_. Is a young woman of inferior birth to prevent a match of nobility and decency?"

"To be shunned by family and friends alike is lamentable indeed," Lizzy agreed then thoughtfully added, "But such burden would be trivial to the wife of Mr. Darcy."

"Your obstinance is unacceptable, I had thought to find you reasonable, but if you had any prudence, you would not wish to quit the society of your peers."

"I would not considering marrying your nephew to be such. He is a gentleman, as is my father."

"But who was your mother? What of her family and origins? I am not in the least ignorant of their condition." Lizzy coloured slightly as she recollected Mr. Darcy's initial thoughts on the subject, but she would not defer to this, given the manner Mr. Darcy had treated those relations in his own home.

"If Mr. Darcy does not oppose such connections, what can they be to you?"

"Tell me once for all, are you engaged to him?"

Though Lizzy did not wish to answer such a question, she was tiring of evasion, "I am not."

The relief Lady Catherine felt was evident, "Will you promise never to consent to any such union?"

"I will make no promise of the kind." Despite herself, Lizzy could not help replying with all the wishes she currently felt.

"Do not think Miss Bennet that I will be satisfied with this response, I will not withdraw until I have that guarantee."

"You are mistaken then if you believe I can be persuaded or intimidated. You have imposed yourself in my concerns enough while insulting me in every possible way, I must excuse myself to be badgered no more on the subject."

"I am by no means done," Lady Catherine cried, "I have yet another objection to add!"

Lizzy did not wish to hear any more insults and had thought to leave, but was stopped in place by a voice from the room's entrance. Lady Catherine too seemed surprised, and was silenced though she remained seated on the lounge.

"Good evening, Lady Catherine," he spoke with a casual, almost amused tone. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your presence here tonight?

Mr. Darcy stood just inside the room, his right hand still holding the door open, while Mr. Bingley hovered in the doorway itself. Lizzy had a barely a moment on seeing them to wonder how long they had stood there, how much they had heard and who else was in the corridor and had listened in as well.

"If I may, I might introduce to you, Charles Bingley," he gestured to his friend who seemed more discomposed than either of the ladies, "who is the current resident of this house, and host of the dinner you have intruded upon."

His aunt was recovered enough now to respond with greetings. "I suppose I owe you something of an apology sir," she said to Mr. Bingley, "for my imposition, but I am afraid my need to speak with Miss Bennet, in privacy, would not be delayed."

Mr. Bingley murmured his understanding of this, and left the room. Lady Catherine looked pointedly at her nephew, but he closed the door behind his friend and strode further into the room.

"Darcy," she directed as he made his way towards Mr. Bingley's decanters of liquor. "I would greatly appreciate it if you left Miss Bennet and I to our conference."

"There is no need," he replied coolly, pouring himself a glass and replacing the stopper. "Miss Bennet and I have no unease between us, and you would not wish to keep secrets, would you aunt?"

He moved to where he was between then, took a sip and placed his glass on a small side table. Lady Catherine remained silent for a time, her shrewd gaze moving between him and Lizzy. Though he had yet to look at her, Lizzy found herself somewhat comforted by his presence, and though only moments before she had wished to leave, she now found the reserve to remain. She sat on the couch opposite Lady Catherine, and chose to also be silent.

Realizing that he would not be removed, Lady Catherine now focused her designs on her nephew. "Darcy, I must insist that you come away from this place, at once."

"I am not a child to be ordered about," he spoke quietly with the smallest hint of ire.

"I request it not only for your well-being, but that of Georgiana's." Her ladyship drew herself higher in her seat, before continuing to chide, "how could you think to expose her to such connections, _and_ she has not yet been presented at court. What will be said of her if it became known she was keeping company in such places."

"I assure you, Madam," he replied, "that I act only to constitute my own and my sister's happiness. If I truly believed Georgiana to be at risk in coming here, you can have no doubt, I would not have brought her. We will remain here as long as we choose it, and as long as we are welcome."

Lady Catherine would not suffer such noncompliance easily, and assumed a new tactic, "And what of the wishes of your family? It was my brother who informed me, who warned me thus, and you should be grateful, Darcy, that it was I and not he who thought to come forth. To remind you of reason and obligation."

This seemed to engage Mr. Darcy's attention more, "of what precisely did my uncle write to you?" He glanced briefly at Lizzy, before continuing, "and how has what he warned you, in any regard to do with Miss Bennet?"

Lady Catherine glared at Lizzy, but she did answer, "There have been reports concerning Miss Bennet, and as I know her to be circulating them, I came to insist upon a retraction. "

He did not speak, but calmly took up his glass and drank some more. Given her earlier suggestion that Lady Catherine should speak to her nephew on this matter, Lizzy refrained from voicing any redress, if only to compel her ladyship to continue. When met by such silence she did, "I grew so concerned on your behalf, that I was resolved to know that no proposals had taken place, and none would ever be accepted." She hesitated for a moment before adding, "If such talk could be ended, you would be under no obligation to act, and would be free for an alliance with Anne."

Mr. Darcy grimaced as she mentioned proposals refused, Lizzy thought then that he was recollecting her rejection in Kent and felt disquiet at his aggravation, but then his expression cleared as she spoke more. Ignoring her mention of his cousin, he asked, "And from Miss Bennet have you received such a promise?"

"I have not!" Lady Catherine, convinced then of an ally, turned to Lizzy, her tone incensed, "She has been unreasonable with her ambitions and deceptions. She is determined to spoil your honor and position! She thinks her aspirations will be gratified by..."

"These are heavy accusations indeed, Madam." Her diatribe was interrupted by her nephew. Though Lizzy was now also about to reply, she was stopped by the look on Mr. Darcy's countenance. He had spoken to his aunt, but he looked at her with an intense scrutiny, she may have once thought to be criticism but now wondered if it were admiration. She was speechless from the weight of his gaze. "I am grieved to hear you conjecture such, for I know Miss Bennet to only ever act with honor and respect, I have the most serious of doubts that she would ever spread false reports or mean to injure myself."

"Is this your true opinion?" Lady Catherine stood now, perhaps in seeking the full notice of her nephew, but his eyes were only for Lizzy.

"It is."

"Perhaps you may re-consider when you hear of what I have learnt about her younger sister's elopment!" She paused, as though expecting an interested reaction from either of them, and when none was made, continued resentfully, "With such an infamous disgrace, would such connections be desirable? The Master of Pemberley and the former steward's son brothers by marriage? No indeed, you must come away at once!"

"Madam, you have bestowed your opinion in this matter and I thank you for it, but I cannot approve of further interference into my affairs. I must ask _you_ to leave at once." Though his gaze remained steady on Lizzy, he indicated the door with one hand.

"You have been drawn in," she began to move towards him, but then seemed to think better, and moved away. "If this is your final resolve, I know how to act accordingly."

She was almost at the door, when she turned and muttered to Lizzy, " I take no leave of you, Miss Bennet. I send no compliments to your family. You are undeserving of such attention," but then added to Mr. Darcy, "I am most seriously displeased."

With that she left the room, the door striking it's frame in her wake but not fully closing. Mr. Darcy continued fixed upon Lizzy, and she in return. The heated climate of the room was suddenly shifted to a different kind of tension, though for a while neither spoke.

"Did you not..?" He finally spoke, his voiced filled with surprise and emotion.

"I assure you sir," she had to break the stare, to look away to find her voice. "this evening is the first I have heard of such talk. I am sorry for the grief it may have brought."

"No, I would never consider you capable of such." He sat in the place his aunt had abandoned, then stood again. She stood as well. "I meant, did you deny her ladyship such a promise?"

When Lizzy blushed and replied that she had not, he pressed, "But if you are so decidedly against _me_, against such a union, why would you not acknowledge it to my aunt?"

If she did hesitate in that moment, it was to gather courage. As they paused though, an urgent knock came on the door, and Mr. Bingley appeared, followed by Mrs. Russell, both seeming sorry to intrude but worried.

"Forgive me," Mr. Bingley pleaded, before looking to Lizzy, "I think you are greatly needed in the drawing room. Your sister has asked for you."

* * *

As she entered the room behind Mr. Bingley, Lizzy was meet with an unexpected uproar, for there was more noise and activity than she had left. After a moment though, she made sense of the commotion, most of the guests were now engaged in some sort of parlour game, with her mother and Mr. Woodworth currently the main persons involved, to the amusement of all others. Miss Bingley however stood to one side, distaste evident in her features as she observed their diversion.

This was in stark contrast to the smaller group, quietly clustered in one corner of the room, to which Mr. Bingley now headed. Jane, along with Miss Darcy and Mary sat solemnly, seeming unaware of the bustle and noise. Mr. Langley also stood near, though he moved away on Mr. Bingley's approach. Jane was pale and her figure drawn and tender. As Mr. Bingley sat next to her, and began to speak quietly to her, she neither leaned into him nor shied away. It was only the appearance of Lizzy that lit up her features.

Taking her sister's hands, and noting how they trembled, Lizzy was suddenly very worried. "Dearest, are you well?"

Her soft reply could barely be heard over the cheer and laughter, "Lizzy, take me home."

* * *

It took a some convincing on Lizzy's part, before either of her parents would consider leaving the gathering so suddenly. Mrs. Bennet, on noting Jane's affliction, hoped that she could be accommodated once more at Netherfield, which would allow her more time with Mr. Bingley. At both of his eldest daughters' distress on this though, Mr. Bennet was persuaded that it was time to call for the carriage, and so the Bennets departed. Mr. Darcy had only reappeared as they were being handed into the carrage, his chest heaving as though he had just been running. As they pulled away from the house, Jane would not look out and Lizzy could not look away.

Once they were home, and had heard the last of Mrs Bennet's laments over ending the night so early, Lizzy sought an account from Jane of what had troubled her so. Though she was somewhat recovered, with much fretful tears Jane asked for a night's delay of such a talk. And so Lizzy went to sleep, puzzling over her sister, wondering what Lady Catherine now intended to do, recollecting the look of intensity, with a glint of hope, from Mr. Darcy as he had watched them go.

* * *

**Author's Note** -

A few things I want to acknowledge (in case any one thinks to comment on them) -  
1\. Lady Catherine's arriving at the dinner, and intruding was probably unheard of in such a period, she (as far as we know/I've decided) doesn't know either Bingley or Caroline, and she isn't really introduced to either properly. But that was kind of the point - to me Lady C is a massive hypocrite. If any one was to turn up at Rosings, during her dinner and ask to speak to a guest - they probably wouldn't have been admitted, and she only really gets away with it because Caroline Bingley wouldn't want to be on her bad side, and Bingley himself probably would only want to avoid conflict. She's definitely the type to believe in 'do as I say, not as I do'

2\. There was definintely some use of the original text - chapters 56 and 57 specifically. I did try to be as creative as I could - but there were some phrasing that was too inspired not to use/hint to. Hopefully though what I have included was done in a manner that provides a different meaning to the words.

Shout out to Lily Draco, EngLitLover, Sooty85 (I do apologise if you get any headaches from Mrs. Bennets presence but I know what you mean!), Evamommy and an annoymous guest for the reviews. I know those who want Darcy to get moving are likely a little frustrated that he didn't in this chapter - he had the moment right!? I would apologise - but that was kind of the point :) Thanks for reading! Feel free to vent that frustration in a review


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note -** I am placing this at the start because I really want it read -

Thank you (so very much) for the reviews - dreamiedreamer, Sooty85, nanciellen, razzle-dazzle1606 (sorry I hurt your Jane - promise she'll be happier very soon), Maybloom, EngLitLover, HarnGin, shellyprz, meerkatmadness (thank you! I fixed those chapters), barblibrarian, Lily Draco, Pumza (no slapping the characters please :)) and that anonymous guest.

I was incredibly nervous about posting that chapter because a) confrontations and arguments are hard to write, b) I knew it might not be taken kindly that I interupted Lizzy and Darcy AGAIN, c) I wanted to stay true to Lady C's character. All of the feedback that I received was very welcome - both compliments and disagreements/questions. I'm VERY eager to answer those questions directly, but I want to let the story play out first - hopefully in time some will be answered.

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As was her habit, Lizzy awoke shortly after the sun rose. She had been prepared to seek out Jane that day, to discover what had afflicted her so at the Netherfield dinner. Instead, she found as she opened her eyes that her sister had anticipated this, and was seated at the foot of her bed, patiently waiting for her to stir.

Jane was not usually an early riser, and it was evident that she had slept poorly during the night, though Lizzy was sure her fatigue was the result of her angst, and not the other way around.

"Lizzy, I must speak with you, and in privacy." Jane twisted the trim of her dressing gown between her fingers and did not look at her sister. She then stood, allowing Lizzy to get out from under the covers, and locate her own dressing gown.

They sat on the bed for a moment, before Lizzy could stand it no longer. "Jane, you must speak with me?" she prompted.

"I fear that what I have to tell you will shock and grieve you," she began quietly, but soon seemed to gain confidence. "I do not wish to do so, but I cannot conceal what I have discovered, not from you."

This was puzzling to Lizzy and she remained quiet, lest a response would halt her sister's disclosure. Jane had not yet looked her in the eye and still appeared unsure about what she had to say.

"I believe you have been much misled about Mr. Darcy." She rushed to state so, and seemed a little relieved to have spoken the words out loud. "I am sorry to claim it, as I know how you feel for him."

"I heard something from Lady Catherine last night," she further explained, "I know it was not polite to listen, but from where I stood in the drawing room I could clearly hear her words with Miss Bingley – it took barely a moment and to move while they stood near would have brought attention to this. What she spoke of at first filled me with despair, but then the more I thought on it, the more I knew I could not remain silent when I might protect you from an unhappy union."

When Lizzy now tried to respond, she was hushed with a gentle hand and pleading, "Pray, let me say my piece. When I have shared all that I can, you may think or speak differently."

Jane then detailed how, on seeing Lady Catherine moving to depart from Netherfield, Miss Bingley had pursued her, hoping she might delay and take refreshment, or even depart in the morning as it was dangerous to drive out at night.

"Lady Catherine would not remain. She seemed infuriated," Jane shivered as she recalled, "and she complained of not being accustomed to such treatment. Miss Bingley apologised profusely and almost begged her to stay. It was then that she stopped walking, and turned to Miss Bingley.  
She told her, '_it was a foolish of your brother to have returned to this society, especially after the efforts my nephew made in separating him from that girl and her family'_  
Miss Bingley agreed with her on this, which shocked me greatly, and when she asked Lady Catherine what to do, her ladyship told her '_If you do not wish yourself and your family to be consumed by such disgraceful connections, for I'm sure you are aware of how much further they have fallen with the elopement of the youngest, you would remove from the neighborhood and find the means to convince your brother to do so as well. If you are hasty about it, you may alleviate what damage has been done_.' With this she continued on her way, Miss Bingley following her."

Jane paused and considered her sister carefully. Lizzy was beset now by alternating waves of appall, rage and guilt. She had hoped that Mr. Bingley would eventually provide some of the details to Jane, in a fashion which would have been easily forgiven by her vastly lenient heart. For her sister to discover such truths in this manner, and from an enraged Lady Catherine, was disastrous and knowing this she moaned in anguish. Jane interpreted this differently; she gently embraced Lizzy, which only furthered her remorse in keeping confidences from her dear sister.

"I will not deny that at first I was overcome with misery – to know now what caused Mr. Bingley to leave, to think his family and friends wished for our separation, my countenance last night could not have hid the painful barbs that were in my heart.  
As I lay in bed, attempting to calm my thoughts, I began to consider the others who have also been forsaken by such unpleasant schemes. Mr. Bingley does consider Mr. Darcy to be his most trusted and worthy friend, to know of this betrayal draws from me such sympathy I can barely contain it! How can I face either gentleman in polite society again knowing what I do now? But you, my dearest Lizzy, I now fear how this deception has affected you."

Finally, Lizzy had to speak, she could hide her own thoughts no longer. "I already knew of this, Jane."

The recoil of her sister's hold devastated Lizzy. Jane stood and turned away for a moment, and then regarded her sister again. Lizzy awaited anger from her, but received only a look of heart break. "You knew of all this, and you did not tell me."

"Pray, let me say _my _piece," she quietly appealed before Jane could say anything more.

With her sister's brief nod of consent, she began divulge, speaking quickly and of only the most important details in her effort to convince. Her early suspicions when Mr. Bingley first went to town and when Jane did not see him whilst she was in town, Colonel Fitzwilliam's accidental betrayal and confirmation Mr. Darcy's interference, the full nature of their exchange after his proposal in Kent, the details of his letter. At this Lizzy considered retrieving said letter, to show her sister, but Jane begged for no more.

"You have had, I can see, many months to deliberate on all of this. And you have done so alone." A single tear drifted down her cheek and she swiftly brushed it away. "I have only had moments. I believe I am in need to think on it further, I will take your example for my own and do so unassisted."

She made to leave the room, and turned back, "there is one concern that you still have not accounted for, Lizzy. How can you come to love a man who deceives his friends and has inflicted such pain on your own sister?"

* * *

They did not speak for the rest of that day. Jane repeatedly quit the company of others, not just that of Lizzy and spent much of the day in quiet occupation, mostly reading or mending. Lizzy, in her guilt and self-reproach, considered speaking to their father, and informing him of all that had come to pass. She was checked from this by previous occasions of Mr. Bennet handling disagreements between his daughters, for he had little concern in resolving them. Her father would have wisely told her though that _'time mends all wounds_' and she resolved to allow Jane such time.

Jane's behavior was noticed by the rest of the family, and even Mrs. Bennet became troubled by her withdrawal from company. She did pronounce it fortunate that such aloofness may occur on a day following at late evening, and it was unlikely Mr. Bingley would call. She was sure that Jane would resume her usual geniality the following day. Her father only assured his wife how such misery in love will only make a girl surer in the source of her heartache.

Jane remained introspective throughout Sunday as well. It was Monday morning that brought her again to Lizzy's beside before the rest of the house had woken. "I am not yet resolved in my thoughts," she explained, "and I miss your companionship in such scrutiny." They sat once more on the bed, Lizzy refraining entirely from speaking to allow her sister to express her conclusions without influence.

"I can no longer hold Mr. Bingley at fault for leaving," she said quietly, "now knowing how he was kept away by the deceptions of a friend. But these events do not speak well for his character, for how poorly he took note of my own affections, and I think him now to be too malleable, for how easily influenced in his conduct he can be. And yet I love him still."

With this she met Lizzy's gaze, and made a cry something between laughter and gloom. "Is it the same for you, Lizzy? Do you care for Mr. Darcy in defiance of such knowledge of his nature?"

Lizzy tenderly took her sister's hand and squeezed it. "Mr. Darcy made an inexcusable blunder in his interference. Believe me, dearest, I informed him so, and quite disparagingly too. While at first he would not have considered his choices so, in the time since, I think him to know the error of his actions. I believe he has confirmed such in returning with his friend."

Jane studied her sister for a moment, "And so this reparation has allowed him to earn your love."

"In some ways, it has," Lizzy admitted, "but I believe I have always admired him somewhat, perhaps not as I do now, for my pride _was_ injured by his earliest insult and I often saw our interactions with that bias. The strength of my regard has only increased with his own alterations. If only you could know of them, Jane, you would see how one lapse in his judgement, or indeed several, do not form the man he is. My knowledge of his nature has only allowed me to admire both his faults and his virtues."

"Tell me then," Jane urged, shifting to face her sister properly on the bed. With her sister's now curious attention, Lizzy had more time to disclose the full extent of her interactions with Mr. Darcy in the past year. She covered all of the specifics that she knew, carefully relating each important moment and how she had felt with such learning - Wickham's history, the true reason for Mr. Darcy's presence at Lydia's wedding, the business investments with the Gardiners, each conversation with Mr. Darcy since his return to Hertfordshire. She concluded with the clash in Mr. Bingley's study with Lady Catherine and they sat for a time in silence.

"Of all of this you have known," Jane finally murmured, "and shared none." When Lizzy began to protest she continued, "I do not fault you for concealing the sorry way Mr. Wickham treated Miss Darcy, oh how I feel for the girl! And to think - he is now our brother! But the rest, Lizzy you might have entrusted me with your confidence."

"Forgive me for it," Lizzy replied, "in most matters I thought them not my own knowledge to share, but in his influencing Mr. Bingley, I must confess I feared for you to be prejudiced against Mr. Darcy. You might have been my only ally in supporting him with your tolerant nature and knowing as you do my true regard. And for my own sake Jane, forgive him for those circumstances."

Jane admitted that while she was inclined to absolve Mr. Darcy, she was still unsure if she could accept him as a brother.

"I would not worry about such," Lizzy teased, though her heart was pained for she still believed it foolish to hope for a second proposal.

After a few moments of now easy silence, Jane resumed her earlier thoughts, "I fear though that the imperfections of Mr. Bingley's character are now exposed to me. Do you truly admire Mr. Darcy for his?"

Lizzy smiled and thought on this for a moment, before replying, "I had thought his greatest fault to be arrogance, but since I have appreciated how his pride has substantial standing, and I believe it was his pride that motivated him to alter so when he addressed my Uncle and Aunt Gardiner. How can I not then admire his pride?"

Jane frowned at this, and Lizzy continued, "Mr. Bingley may have appeared submissive to the inclination of others, but I think it could also be seen the other side to his affability and confidence in those he cares for. It was unfair of him and to you, to put such interference before his own happiness, but perhaps he has learned such himself. You shall just have to ask him."

Jane blushed and admitted that she could not just confront him on such, but she would allow him time to prove such alteration. They spoke for a brief time on this, before they heard the rest of the house stirring, and knew they would not have such privacy much longer. With the Gardiners arriving that week, their mother was in a state more agitated than her natural manner. Jane and Lizzy she most relied on for assistance in planning for the guests and ensuring the rooms were ready.

As they aired out the nursery that morning, and Kitty occupied herself by recovering what toys they had in storage, she bemoaned the arrival of her nieces and nephews. "It is not that I do not enjoy seeing the little ones, for they are dears," she assured her daughters, "they just bring such noise and spirit that I cannot stand. I do hope my sister Gardiner thinks to bring her second nursemaid, for one was not enough in summer, and then they could be out of doors for part of the day. Poor Jane spent much of her time occupying the girls then, though I know you enjoy so dear."

The next two days were so occupied that both Jane and Lizzy had little time to think of certain gentlemen, nor speak to one another about that subject. It was only in the evening, when Mrs. Bennet would wonder aloud why Mr. Bingley had not called that day, and would moan about the state of her nerves if he kept them waiting any longer that either felt the pang of missed company.

* * *

The Wednesday on which the Gardiners were expected to arrive, and all the Bennets were happy with the prospect, but before they had even sat to breakfast, another relation called. Aunt Phillips came to the house in a frenzied state for she had such news, and was immediately shown to Mrs. Bennet's apartment, collecting her nieces along the way. Once they had all settled in the room, Mrs. Bennet still in her dressing gown, she told them of the shocking news.

"I have heard it from Mrs. Gray, who has it on good authority," she related, "that Mr. Woodworth left the country on Monday night, in the company of Mrs. Russell!"

When this brought all the noises of astonishment she had expected, she paused, letting their clamor of curious questions and alarmed exclamations dissolve into ready attention before she continued, "Yes, it is quite the scandal and the whole country is already buzzing about it. Hughes, Mr. Gray's manservant saw them in the Russell carriage, shortly before midnight."

"Oh sister!" Mrs. Bennet sputtered, "to think we might not have known if you did not come. It is shocking indeed, and quite unexpected on both parts, for I had thought them both to be such respectable persons."

"But are you quite sure?" Lizzy worried, "Aunt, is it not possible that Mr. Gray's manservant mistook Mr. Russell for Mr. Woodworth?"

"No, truly my dears, it was all revealed by several of the maids from Purvis lodge, who told Mr. Clark yesterday and I had heard it from him." her aunt replied, "Mr. Russell was left at Purvis lodge, without his carriage or wife! They had gone there to dine, and while Mr. Russell was distracted by Mr. Langley, Mr. Woodworth drove off into the night with Mrs. Russell!"

"How horrible for Mr. Russell," Jane voiced, before asking, "Where is it supposed that they have gone?"

"To London, no doubt," Mrs. Phillips mused, before Mary spoke up for the first time.

"A woman's virtue is so flimsy, even when married, one cannot be too circumspect, nor may we consider ourselves ever acquitted of temptation."

The rest had little to reply to this, and so advanced with the exchange of information. Aunt Philips was only a source of finite information which she could be certain of, but she was happy to share her conjectures. Mr. Russell, she told them, had made something of a display on discovering his wife had left, and this was what had drawn the attention of the Purvis Lodge staff. After accusing both Mr. Langley and Mr. Edmund of conspiring against him, he had returned to Netherfield.

"It is believed that he departed for London in the morning," she told them, "though I cannot imagine that he will chose to seek _them_ out."

_Those at Netherfield must also be quite in shock_, Lizzy thought to herself.

Neither Mrs. Bennet nor Mrs. Philips would be satisfied until the subject had been explored at length, and so little else was spoken of for the rest of the morning. For such an event was quite inconceivable except perhaps in tawdry novels. Kitty would repeatedly suggest that it was romantic, but Jane and Lizzy both knew, despite their sister's fanciful notion or their mother and aunt's fascination, that there was nothing favorable to this affair.  
Mrs. Russell for her infidelity would be one to feel the most disgrace, and possibly charged for adultery. She would not be able to remarry unless Mr. Russell was granted legal separation. Mr. Woodworth may be exiled from any polite society, especially if the news spread or he remained with Mrs. Russell. Unfair though it seemed to them, Mr. Russell would be unlikely to gain a divorce or civil suit against Mr. Woodworth, as this process was costly and time-consuming, and that gentleman may also be dishonored amongst the genteel classes.

"Surely they will not be abandoned," Jane reflected hopefully later in the day, once Aunt Philips had departed and they were all seated in the drawing room, "their friends and family must not be so cruel as to expose them entirely to the mercy and ridicule of the world."

"I cannot say I know them well enough to be sure," Lizzy frowned, "there may be those who show some sympathy towards Mr. Russell I would hope, but for the other two, it must be a very desperate place to be. How they came to make such a choice I cannot understand."

It had shocked both sisters deeply, and upon the arrival of the Gardiner's carriage, they were both hopeful that the news and conjectures would be dropped for the sake of lighter subjects. This did occur, albeit briefly. The family arrived with as much energy and warmth as one might expect from such an affable couple and their four young children. Greetings were exchanged and gifts distributed, those from Mrs. Gardiner to her nieces and sister, and those from Bennets to the little Gardiners.

Once the children were settled in the nursery, Mrs. Bennet was most appeased by there being two nursemaids, and the talk of latest and expected fashions covered, Mrs. Bennet found an enraptured audience in her brother and sister as she related to them, as though she had been witness to it herself, the entire narrative of the adulterous pair, and the forsaken husband. Mrs. Gardiner was quite aghast and she grew paler with each illicit detail. Mr. Gardiner only gave a slight response and, in compassion for his wife and his nieces who he could see were equally appalled, turned the conversation.

That evening was to be one of only a few family dinners that they would sit down to, for Mrs. Bennet had meticulously planned the weeks to always have them occupied with dinners and engagements throughout the neighborhood, or to be host of events at Longbourn. It was a cheerful meal, despite the sorry news that had been shared that day, but as it was concerning only their acquaintances and not them directly, it was soon forgot by most. Lizzy reflected on it often throughout the night, despite her brief acquaintance with Mrs. Russell and the difficult manner in which she had last spoken with Mr. Woodworth, she could not help but have concern for them, and be grateful that, for that evening at least, her life had relatively less turmoil.

* * *

**Author's Note** -OK a second one- because I'm foreseeing a lot of questions about this.

In terms of this chapter and these scandalous lovers - I have done some research on Regency marriage breakdown, because I wanted to be as accurate as I could, without letting go of fictional license. At that time, women were considered the 'property' of their father/husband, so it would have been insane for a married woman to run off with another man, but it did happen.

From a legal point - a woman unhappy in her marriage could try for an annulment but these were difficult to get, had to meet one of three specific scenarios and still had a pretty bad impact on the social lives of all involved. Cuckolded (love that word) husbands in gentry classes could apply for either a separation (end of financial responsibility of wife) or a divorce, which involved a civil suit against the man that was their wife's lover, and then a charge of adultery against the wife, and then a private act of divorce had to be passed by parliament, which was costly and public. (But still a lot neater than 'wife-selling' which is what happened in the lower classes) Most of the time though this didn't happen unless the husband needed to remarry (and have a legal heir). This is also a very brief summary of some very complicated legal scenarios- most of which actually changed shortly after the regency period according to some historians and during the regency period according to others.

For this situation to happen is a huge and public drama that Mrs. Bennet will probably gossip about for years to come. Obviously this sorry situation can also impact on anyone connected (like Mr. Langley and Edmund, as well as their circle wider family/friends) - regardless of whether they help the naughty couple or not.

In terms of Lady C's motivations for coming there, and the fact that she knew of Mr. Darcy's interference... well hopefully he can answer to that in the next chapter :)


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

With the company of the Gardiners keeping them occupied, there was no need to wish for callers for several days following, and the news of Mr. Woodworth and Mrs. Russell was soon forgot, with the exception of Mrs. Bennet who could not tire of conjecturing about the matter. It was however Mr. Bennet who would next bring news from Purvis Lodge, as he related to his family and guests over dinner. The younger Woodworth had called on Longbourn that morning, entering entirely unnoticed by the ladies and guests of the house, to speak briefly with Mr. Bennet.

Mr. Edmund, he explained was all contrite and solemn, though he became more at ease when Mr. Bennet was still friendly to him. He was to return to his father's house the following day, and not wishing to depart from such pleasant society ungratefully, was calling upon the neighbours to make his farewells – at least with the gentlemen of the houses, for he had little time now for long social calls. The future of his family was quite unsure and though he wished to return to the country in time, he did not know when that would be.

"I thought it best then," Mr. Bennet concluded his tale, "to welcome him to call upon us, whenever his return to Purvis Lodge might occur. I hope you do not find this unfavorable my dear Mrs. Bennet, but I believe the lad deserving of our acquaintance still."

Mrs. Bennet herself was conflicted, she had some concern of what the influence of such an acquaintance might have on the prospects of her daughter's marrying but there was the possibility, at least in her mind, that the father would cast off his way-ward eldest, and Mr. Edmund might one day become Sir Edmund Woodworth. In which case, it would not do to no longer be in his favor. Luckily she was rescued from making a reply by her brother, who sensibly agreed that the younger brother should not be faulted nor shunned for the actions of the elder.

With the matter now resolved, Mrs. Bennet was greatly occupied by keeping a watch for a certain gentleman in hopes that he would continue his attentions to her eldest. It was this vigilance that allowed her to spy Mr. Bingley's arrival on the Monday following and she hurried around the upper rooms, alerting the house to the impending caller.

Mr. Bingley came alone, but he brought word of his sister and friends. Miss Bingley, they were told, had become ill during the week and would not leave her apartment.

"She has been most grieved without the company of her friend, Mrs. Russell," he noted and appeared unhappy to even mention that subject, before brightly adding, "I am sure she will be much improved with the arrival of our sister and brother later this week. I understand she wrote directly to them, insisting that they come."

Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy remained in the country still, though they were occupied that day, and he added to Mrs. Gardiner, "I am sure they will be quite eager to see you and Mr. Gardiner."

"How is it, sir, that they would know my sister?" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed, "I had not been aware that you or your friend had been introduced to her or my brother!"

Mr. Bingley quickly explained about their meeting in Derbyshire, and subsequent gatherings in town. This surprised Mrs. Bennet more and she could not help but expound such thoughts. The recall though did bring discussion between Mr. Bingley and Mr. Gardiner of business, and this would not please Mrs. Bennet.

"Such issues are better spoken of when gentlemen are to themselves," she chided, "with ladies present you had best speak of what we can all enjoy."

She looked encouragingly at Jane, but Lizzy could not help but feel ashamed at what her mother implied of ladies and their interests. She was, of course, once more up to scheming of ways to have Mr. Bingley spend as much time as possible with her daughter, but this did not seem likely for while he did gladly agree and attempted to alter the subject, her brother excused both gentlemen to join Mr. Bennet in the library.

"After all, _he_ may enjoy such conversation," Mr. Gardiner warmly teased his sister.

Mrs. Bennet could not help but pout on this, and there was little her daughters or sister could say to brighten her mood. After a while, Lizzy went into the breakfast room to write a note for Miss Darcy, hoping Mr. Bingley could deliver it, and so she was not aware that while her mother's designs were temporarily foiled, her aunt and uncle had a strategy of their own.

With the gentlemens removed, the ladies in the drawing room had dispersed, like Lizzy, to find other occupation. Mrs. Gardiner, Jane and Kitty had gone up stairs to have tea with the little Gardiners, Mary had gone to her instrument and Mrs. Bennet to check on that evening's meal. It was timed just so that when Mr. Bingley returned to fetch the book Mr. Gardiner had been reading in there, he found the drawing room empty, but he was soon joined by Jane who had been sent by Mrs. Gardiner to collect the shawl she had left.

When Lizzy herself returned to the room, she found a very merry gathering of her mother, sister and Mr. Bingley. "Oh I could not be happier!" her mother exclaimed, "I knew how it would be, Lizzy come and congratulate your sister!"

Lizzy was only momentarily surprised at a reason to do so, and when she saw both Mr. Bingley and Jane's beams of joy, hastily went forward to hug her and shake his hand. Mr. Bingley went to speak with Mr. Bennet while Mrs. Bennet, after several minutes satisfying her delighted observations, went to inform the rest of the family, leaving the sisters to themselves.

Jane needed little encouragement to begin to express her own elation, though Lizzy did wonder at swiftness of such proposals, for she had barely been out of the room herself above an hour.

"He was silent, for only a few moments," Jane explained, "but then seemed to be filled with such spirit, as though he could not be stopped until he had spoken of all that he wished. And there was no need for me to question him, he explained it all - his leaving, and not knowing that I had been in town."

With Lizzy's surprised look though, she added, "well, he only accounted partly for it. He did not attribute either his sisters or Mr. Darcy for their parts, which I do think speaks well of him for not betraying their interference. But when I related what I had heard from Lady Catherine, he could not deny their transgressions.

Though he did beg my forgiveness on their behalf, and recounted his own fury when he became informed of such things himself. Of how he raged at them all, and has only truly absolved Mr. Darcy, for only he has attempted to atone. He does hope that his sisters will, in time, share in our joy and that we shall all be on good terms again- for he has such a kind heart but I believe it will be a great deal of time. But it matters not, for he _loves_ me Lizzy! He has _always_ loved me, and now that he knows of my own regard, he vows not to set aside his own affections ever again!"

Jane blushed prettily at this and her eyes did shine with her delight. They had barely time to speak further, for they were soon joined again by the rest of the household. Mr. Bennet, having been forewarned by Mr. Gardiner that an offering was likely, was quick to give his approval to Mr. Bingley, though he gave no hint of it until much later in the evening. The rest of the group though was filled with much joyful talk and liveliness that the afternoon passed quite pleasantly.

It was not until Mrs. Bennet near demanded that Mr. Bingley dine with them that evening, and he had to politely but firmly decline - he had guests of his own who had been neglected all day- that Lizzy felt herself some despondency. Jane was to be blessed with marital bliss, but could she even hope for such happiness?

Mr. Bingley departed, promising to return the following day with the Darcys and his sister, if she was feeling better, and Mrs. Bennet had him agree to dine with them that evening.

* * *

On the Tuesday morning, Mr. Bingley came alone again, bringing sincere apologies from his sister and friends. He carried a letter for Jane from Miss Bingley and a letter for Lizzy from Miss Darcy, the former of which was read aloud to the group whilst the latter was pocketed for private reading. Lizzy's heart was still filled with apprehension from the evening before, and this had only increased when Mr. Bingley had entered the drawing room alone. She had begun to hope after Mr. Darcy's dismissal of his aunt the week before, but as time had passed, and she had heard no more from him or his sister, doubt began to chase away that optimism. _Perhaps_, she considered, _the petitions Lady Catherine had made became more sensible to him once he had had time to think on them, perhaps he will not call again, would not allow his sister to continue the connection with myself or my family_. The small folded missive rekindled a flame of hope in her heart when Mr. Bingley held it out for her. As she had taken it though, she wondered if the contents were merely explanations and farewells.

Miss Bingley wrote of her joy upon hearing the news of Jane and Mr. Bingley's engagement, and sorrow of being so ill as to be unfit to visit Jane herself that day. She then invited Jane to call at Netherfield and soon, so that she may embrace her and call her sister. It was an elegantly written note, filled with emotions that Lizzy thought to be fanciful but she kept such commentary to herself as both Mr. Bingley and Jane seemed pleased.

Mr. Bingley remained at Longbourn for the rest of the day, and when he could not bestow his devoted attentions on Jane, he spoke of her beauty and her virtues to Lizzy and Mrs. Gardiner. He dined with them that evening, explaining that with Miss Bingley unwell, and the Darcys occupied, he had no obligations to return to Netherfield for the meal, and this satisfied Mrs. Bennet to no end, as she had planned a special table in his honor. The Philips had also been invited to attend and it became quite an event with toasts made to Jane and Mr. Bingley's future, and Jane was declared the luckiest girl in the country.

It was only when the card tables were brought out, and the party had settled in the drawing room that Lizzy found the opportunity to read her letter. It was a brief reply to the one she had wrote the day before, addressing Miss Darcy's delight in the arrival of the Gardiners, as well as compliments to Jane on the engagement. With much relief Lizzy found it was neither a farewell nor an indication of a coming end to their friendship. It only concluded with line about a family member with whom the Darcys were to dine with that evening and her hopes to visit Longbourn soon. With this Lizzy was able to recover from the discomposure she had struggled to hide for much of the day. and she partook in the conversation and entertainment for the rest of the evening.

* * *

The following day, the weather was unseasonably clear and pleasant, so Mrs. Bennet announced at breakfast that it would be ideal for Jane to call on Miss Bingley. This was news to Jane, who had only just chosen what to spread on her toast and she was to be further surprised by the rest of her mother's decisions.

"My brother and sister Gardiner had never been in the house at Netherfield, it would be a fine thing for them to go with you Jane, so that they may see all the excellent rooms."

"Indeed mama," Jane tried to protest, "while I would be happy to have my aunt and uncle join me, with Miss Bingley indisposed it is generous enough of her to invite me to call. I do not think it would be fair for us to impose on her at this time. I'm sure Aunt and Uncle Gardiner would be happy to see Netherfield at another time."

"Nonsense child," Mrs. Bennet dismissed her objection with a wave of her butter-knife, "you are to be the mistress of that house, it would not be untoward of you to have your relations visit with you!"

When Jane, and Lizzy in support of her, appealed to their father for his opinion, their mother continued to ponder aloud, "Now that I consider it, you had better start what arrangements are necessary to install you as the mistress. I will also accompany you today, so that I can assist you in learning the house and ordering changes."

Jane's mortification on this would not be heard by Mrs. Bennet, and though Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner felt the intrusion they would be making- they were eager to at least see the property where their niece would likely be settled. Jane was soon silenced on the matter, as she knew arguing was unlikely to alter her mother's stubborn inclination, and as she allowed the plans to go ahead, was consoled in that she would at least soon see her betrothed. Kitty also begged to accompany the party, and so they set out in the carriage later in the day. Lizzy had refused to join them, as she strongly disagreed with her mother's determination considering how fresh Jane's engagement was, but her absence was only felt by her sister. It was peaceful in the house with much of the occupants gone, and Lizzy found easy company in her father, occupied with a book in his library, whilst he also read from his favorite chair.

After an hour or so of reading, their peace was disturbed by a ring from the entrance and thinking it only to be the post or a delivery, both father and daughter were greatly surprised when Hill knocked on the door, explaining that Mr. Darcy was there.

He entered solemn and composed, and exchanged greetings with Mr. Bennet, before silence filled the room. He had not looked at her, but was slowly surveying the books and artifacts on the shelves whilst shifting awkwardly where he stood. Lizzy had resumed her seat, her father continued to stand facing the gentleman but giving her curious and amused glances. She attempted to silently communicate with her father that she could not account for Mr. Darcy's presence, as droll as her father found it to be, but this seemed to only make his chuckle quietly to himself.

After a moment, Mr. Darcy seemed to gather some fortitude, and he addressed Mr. Bennet again, "with your permission, sir, I would speak with Miss Elizabeth, in privacy if that is at all possible."

Mr. Bennet's diverted attitude sharpened into suspicion, "I was not aware that there was cause for you to address my daughter in such a manner." He laid the book he was holding onto the seat and moved slightly so that he was in between Lizzy and Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy shifted again and grimaced. Before he could defend the request though, Lizzy had stood quickly, placing a gentle hand on her father's arm she entreated him with a soft, "Papa, I would like to hear what he would say."

Mr. Bennet scowled at the gentleman before looking to his daughter, displeasure clouding his eyes. As Lizzy gave him her most penetrating and tenacious stare, she added, "in privacy."

He sighed and picked up his book. "I will read in the drawing room, until I have finished this chapter." Scrutinizing Mr. Darcy as he moved, he left the room, deliberately keeping the door ajar behind him. They heard his footsteps head across the hall, and the drawing room door was opened, but also not shut. It was now Lizzy's turn to chuckle to herself, but as she comprehended the possibility of the situation, a jolt of energy shot down her spine, and she sat quickly to avoid rushing from the room in agitation.

Mr. Darcy was transformed- no longer poised, his glance darted around the room as he seemed to squirm in his place. He still had not looked at her, and when she offered him a seat then inquired how he and his sister had been, for the silence was only adding to her own discomposure, he responded quietly, his eyes only resting for a moment on her feet or on the painting behind her. He did not sit, and then when he seemed to realise the limitation of how much time they would have, he shifted forward and finally focused on her.

"I have come because I had thought to find you alone," he began, "and I had hoped to apologise for the behavior of Lady Catherine. It was inexcusable of her to speak to you in such a manner..."

"I assure you, sir," Lizzy interrupted as she could see he was growing distracted by the subject, "that little offence was taken on my part."

He nodded stiffly, "I also wished to relate to you the circumstances, of which I have only myself learnt yesterday, of my aunt's motivations in coming here and confronting you so. If you could care to hear them?" He anxiously waited for her curious assent before beginning, "It seems my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, you may recall him, had made some assumptions in regards to my being here, in bringing Georgiana to visit Netherfield. He wrote to me thus but I'm afraid I was not clear in my response, he revealed these assumptions as a certainty to his parents, as well as his brother, Thomas. My uncle, Lord Gavendy, in his regular communications with Lady Catherine, wrote of these assumptions."

Mr. Darcy seemed to become more collected as he spoke, and he now moved to sit in the chair across from Lizzy, before continuing. Lizzy also felt more at ease, she enjoyed listening to him speak and marveled at the easy confidences they were sharing. "After _that_ night, I wrote to my uncle not knowing this, and recounted what I understood of Lady Catherine's visit. I was not pleased, but I was also not surprised, as you may remember my belief of family obstacles and judgement when we were in Kent." He paused and frowned. Lizzy's small hope began to waver with this reminder, but he seemed to only briefly focus on what had passed between them.

"I received his response two days ago," he reported, pulling the letter from his pocket and turning it over in his hands. "Not through the post though, which was the cause of Georgiana's and my occupation, whilst Bingley has been busy here."

He looked up at her on this and offered her a small smile. She blushed under his gaze and smiled in return when he added, "Your sister seems very happy."

"I know she is."

His smiled faded somewhat and he resumed his story, "my cousin Fitzwilliam, Thomas not Richard, was travelling to London and thought to visit us on his way through. We spent the better part of the last two days with him and dined with him last night as he was to leave in the morning. It is rare that Georgiana or I see him. He told me of Richard's story, and how his parents had reacted to the news."

He considered her intently, before looking down at the letter itself, "they were pleased. My uncle, it seems, was greatly misunderstood by Lady Catherine, his letter confirms it. He wrote of his exasperation at her actions and his own belief in my judgement on such matters. He has advised me to make such decisions based on my own happiness and heart's desire, and nothing more."

He returned the letter to his pocket and looked at her carefully again, so Lizzy commented quietly, "For your sake, I am glad."

"I wanted you to know this," he explained slowly, "because I wanted to express to you that I was wrong. In my assumptions about how an attachment might have been regarded, indeed in several things we spoke of that day, and occasionally since, I was wrong. With this I end my endeavours to atone for those wrongs."

He now stood and paced the room, as Lizzy sat in silence, unsure of what he expected her to reply. On noticing the clock on Mr. Bennet's desk, he was likely reminded of the little time they had to themselves, and returned to sit before her.

"You, alone, must be aware of the struggles I have…." He paused, muttering to himself, "No I will not dwell on that again" before addressing her anew. "But you must know, in some regards Richard was not entirely wrong in his assumptions. I came here because I could not resist seeing you again. I held no hope of my reception but wished only to bear witness to your felicity – after seeing you so filled with uncertainty and burden when we parted in Lambton, I could not sit idle after that day, I did all that I could to resolve the matter, but I had no knowledge of whether the outcome had brought you content. I had to come, had to see for myself.

Now that I see you comfortable and complacent, I should withdraw from you, I have no wish to linger where I might suffer to still be unanswered or cause affront with my presence." He leaned closer to her, his right hand moved as though to reach out to her, but then dropped to his side. "But I find I cannot..."

Lizzy was affected beyond expression. She colored under his intense gaze and when he could not stand her silence any more, he whispered, "_You are too generous to trifle with me_. Tell me that your feelings and wishes are the same as what they were last April and command me to go."

With this Lizzy found her voice, reaching forward, she took up the hand that had been dropped in one of hers, and softly replied. "I fear sir that I cannot."

He gazed down at his hand being held by hers, and she continued, "you said once that you would hope I would always be veracious with you. And I always intend to be."

He now took hold of her hand in his, and looked up at her, "Tell me why you would not promise Lady Catherine to refuse me."

Lizzy closed her eyes. She could not look at him as she answered, overwhelmed as she was by awkwardness and anxiety at such a confession. "My feelings will not be repressed." She carefully and slowly repeated his words from that day so many months ago. "You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

He was silent, were it not for the warmth of his hand in hers, she would had believed it was all but a dream. She forced her eyes open and saw on his countenance a look of such delight, such violent emotion, she could not help but mirror it. He lifted her hand while dropping down to meet it, and placed a gentle kiss on her upturned wrist. They were frozen in that moment for mere seconds but she was sure that days passed with his warms lips pressed against her sensitive skin.

The sound of footsteps in the hall alerted them both suddenly to end of any privacy. Mr. Bennet's voice along with Hill's was heard - she had intercepted him leaving the drawing room and Mr. Darcy stood swiftly, moving towards the door, whilst Lizzy pressed her cool fingers against her warm cheeks, trying to quiet her pounding heart. "I will go to your father directly."

"A moment, if you please," Lizzy called him back, as Mr. Bennet was still distracted by Hill. "Go to him about what, sir?" she teased as she stood.

He was back by her with two strides, "Marry me..." he asked eagerly, hesitating for a moment before adding with a playful smile, "...Lizzy?"

* * *

**Author's Note** \- Oh My GOODNESS - THAT is technically IT! Woo-hoo I finished! Huge apologies for the delay, whilst dealing with RF I've been struggling to get this chapter right. Before I get any freak outs about this being a cliff hanger - it's not (as if she wouldn't say yes after admitting she loved him!)

I may write an epilogue just to round things out and also add an explanation of a few things that have been commented on and have been bugging me.

I want to give a shoutout for the reviews from the last chapter- LostBeingMe, nanciellen, JrTT, Lily Draco, razzle-dazzle1606 ( I LOVED your comment - so glad I surprised someone!) and that anonymous guest (can't believe I mixed that detail up - I re-read the chapters after Hunsford specifically to check what Lizzy told Jane, ah well!)

Thank you so much to anyone that reviewed any chapter because those comments kept me posting the next (especially with this one - I think when my brain knew the story was over it was ready to move on - so new story coming soon!)

Also - loulou25 - Merci pour le commentaire , mais je ne savais pas si vous avez aimé le chapitre ou non. Je suis désolé, mon français est pas super


	17. Epilogue

**Author's Note- ** Did any one else freak out with the FF website being down yesterday? I had to console myself with re-watching Lizzie Bennet Diaries and browsing the Socially Awkward Darcy/ Darcy's Inner Struggles - it was very entertaining. Well - this epilogue had been finished but it did not save properly when the site crashed - so I've been slowly trying to get it the way it was before.

I wanna thank the following for reviews now (cause this epilogue has a rather long note at the end) - nanciellen, Pozemom (if you haven't already, when you finish this epilogue check out her story Darcy's Wife!), Haruko Higurashi, AmyGoddess, ahschung, QOP, Lily Draco, ev2017, shellyprz, HarnGin, loulou25 (merci encore!) and those anonymous guests - that last chapter was very scary to post, but I'm very glad I did.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Mr. Bennet had spent a good portion of his time in the drawing room pondering the goings-on in his library. He did not suppose correctly about much of the subjects discussed but did guess the reason why Mr. Darcy came out into the hall to speak to him. He had barely engaged in a sentence of his book as he read, as he had thought greatly instead on the prospect of his most favorite daughter accepting such a man.

It was true, he no longer thought of Mr. Darcy as disagreeable, as all their friends and family had once considered, but he also was unsure if Lizzy had any regard for the gentleman. He feared his intelligent and independent daughter would accept a proposal from such a man on the basis of his wealth and position, but he did his best to recall Lizzy's true nature - she would never marry a man she could not respect and love he hope- no doubt if she did not want, Mr. Darcy she would not accept him. With all this weighing on his mind, it would have been easy for him to ignore the transformation of that gentleman as he exited the library.

As he passed through the doorway, Mr. Darcy had more animation and passion on his features than Mr. Bennet had ever seen before. Within the seconds of door closing behind him, the gentleman's face had shifted to a more guarded, though still happy, look. There was no need for an extensive conference, Mr. Bennet would have savoured the opportunity to make the proud gentleman squirm, but he had already made his decision.

With consent given, they both returned to the library, to discuss how best to inform Mrs. Bennet that she would need to begin planning two weddings. Both Lizzy and Mr. Darcy were eager for her to be informed as soon as she had arrived at the house, Mr. Bennet though believed she would be too excited from the day's activity, such news would be a great shock. The discussion was useless though, as they soon learnt when the Bennet carriage was seen to have returned.

For most of those who had been at Netherfield that day, there had been little doubt as to the whereabouts of Mr. Darcy once he had been discovered missing, so much so that Mr. Bingley and Miss Darcy had followed the Bennet carriage home in Mr. Bingley's curricle. Only Mrs. Bennet seemed to be unaware and was a little befuddled by the appearance of the gentleman in her drawing room. The rest of the group seemed so eager to hear of any news, Mr. Bennet could not continue to allow her exclusion. She exclaimed somewhat loudly and in curiosity when Mr. Bennet gently indicated that she should step into his library for a moment, and he swiftly whisked his wife and daughter out of the room to avoid embarrassing Mr. Darcy and Lizzy any further.

As he had predicted, Mrs. Bennet was all shock and silence, and for so long that Lizzy almost ran to fetch her smelling salts, but once she recovered unaided, she readily accepted the prospect. Her husband and daughter sat with her for some time, awaiting all of her exclamations about Mr. Darcy's wealth and Lizzy's good fortune to be exhausted before they decided to return to the drawing room.

There was little need for an announcement, as Lizzy was quickly beset by hugs and handshakes, the foremost of which came from Miss Darcy. Within moments they had named each other sister and the younger girl was soon quite teary, though she insisted that it was with happiness. Mrs. Bennet was so occupied in improving the dinner plans to include Mr. Darcy's favorite dish that she hardly had time to address her intended son-in-law at all. She did however have the honor of sharing the news with Mrs. Philips that very afternoon, and it was not long before the entire neighbourhood was told.

* * *

It had been Mr. Bingley's romantic mind that brought forth the idea of a double wedding – set for mid-January as Mrs. Bennet was adamant that she would need plenty of time to prepare her daughters. Special licences were obtained, also on Mrs. Bennet's insistence, but the intended couples were perhaps in too much a state of bliss to take much notice of her fussing and fretting.

The attendance to the wedding was mostly friends and neighbours of the Bennets. The Gardiners were still at Longbourn, though they were soon due to depart, and the two little Gardiner girls were dressed sweetly in light blue dresses to accompany their cousins. The only family that was missing was the Wickhams, and it could not be said that they were missed by most.

Of the grooms' friends and family however - both were reasonably represented.

Mr. and Mrs. Hurst had arrived just before Christmas and it was decided that they were continue on to Bath with Miss Bingley in tow after the wedding, to allow Mr. Bingley time with his new bride. Unlike her sister, Mrs. Hurst was genuinely pleased with her brother's choice and became quite attentive to Jane in all of the preparations.

Colonel Fitzwilliam and his parents, Lord and Lady Gavendy were able to attend - however their other children could not make the journey to Hertfordshire. On their arrival the day before the wedding, her intended's aunt and uncle presented Lizzy with several letters and gifts from them. Georgiana had remained at Netherfield, and was to travel with the Fitzwilliams to their London townhouse after the wedding. Lady Catherine was not heard from.

Whilst it must be said that acts of matrimony will always bring changes to one's society - with separation from those once dear and the introduction to new friends and loved ones, Mr. Bennet was always considered most beloved to his second eldest and was one of the more frequent family guests at Pemberley. The bond shared by the two eldest Bennet daughters was only strengthened from that day on, and with the friendship between their husbands so secure, the Darcys and Bingleys were not long from each other's company.

Mr. Darcy had teasingly kept his plans for after the wedding from Lizzy, hinting only that she would need to be packed and ready to depart that evening. From his romantic notions came the arrangements for a bridal tour that was almost identical to the one his own parents had taken three decades earlier. When the much anticipated day arrived, it passed quickly, as such days often do. Whilst Mr. Darcy (now Darling to his beloved in private) was awaiting their departure, the new Mrs. Darcy was enjoying her last hours as an occupant of her father's house, before it was time to make their farewells.

It was once they were alone in the coach, and her few bittersweet tears were dried, did he inform her of his plans and intentions. Happily his bride shifted in her seat, so that he might embrace her, and from then they only spoke of what futures they would share.

Fin

* * *

**Author's Note** \- OK I REALLY wanted to end with a kind of 'explanation' of a few things. I know it's not needed, but I just have to! Feel free to ignore I suppose?

What was Darcy's plan?

Get Bingley to Hertfordshire, and make it obvious he's invested in the place (cause he left so suddenly and rudely before). Help Bingley win Jane back (which gets delayed because his persuasion about Jane's indifference was very effective and the presence of other suitors). Make sure Lizzy is happy with how things (Wickham &amp; Lydia, Bingley &amp; Jane) have turned out and that she thinks better of Darcy. Be social so people don't think he's so rude/proud.

Hopefully it was kind of clear in his proposal that he actually didn't **plan** to propose - he only gained any hope of her accepting him after he heard she refused to promise Lady C about the opposite. Yes this is similar to the novel, but as they had more conversation before hand, there was able to be a lot less awkwardness during the actual proposal and a lot more friendliness/understanding between them leading up to it.

**A bit of Original Character backstory** – in case you were wondering!?

**Lieutenant Edmund Woodworth** – character inspiration Captain Frederick Wentworth (Persuasion), Mr. Knightly (Emma)  
Edmund hates being in the navy, but loves the freedom of the sea. He's something in limbo because of a possible forced retirement (after his arm injury) and never planned to own property so the inheritance surprised him. He's a little misogynistic/has anger issues, after losing his mother at a young age, he blames her unladylike life. He likes Kitty, but worries that she's too young and silly to settle down. Maybe one day I'll write them a fanfiction.

**Henry Woodworth** – character inspiration John Willoughby (Sense and Sensibility), Frank Churchill (Emma) – need I say more?  
Henry is materialistic and manipulative. He actually likes Lizzy but as a friend, the conversation at the church was about this – he would have considered courting her but Mr. Collins had informed him and Edmund about the entail and the fact that the Bennets aren't loaded, so he really wasn't that keen any way. Also his father was trying to force him to return home or will cut off his access to family finances (which isn't as much as was suggested) – so he's a little desperate to find a sugar-mama and soon. Conveniently he becomes infatuated with Wilhemina Russell very early on and chooses to ignore the fact that she's a married women – he both taunts her and flirts with her alternatively. It's more of an obsession than love. The dialogue about wild and free creatures in cages was about her and her loveless marriage – not Lizzy and her possible match with Darcy, even though he didn't like that possibility

**Wilhemina Russell** – character inspiration Jane Fairfax (Emma), Maria Bertram (Mansfield Park)  
Mina had promised Caroline to help her get Darcy, but is very observant and when she realizes that he likes Lizzy, actually tries to help him (distracting Caroline, encouraging Lizzy to partner with him over cards, allowing them time alone at the Netherfield Dinner), she's flattered by Henry's flirtations and infuriated when he taunts her – she's motivated to leave with him by the freedom he offers in running away. Her family is related distantly to royalty (not English royalty) and she is a very wealthy woman. She hates her husband, her mother forced her to marry him young – she, like Lizzy, was her father's favorite. Mr. Russell was trying to control her with the purchase of Netherfield, and she was not taking it sitting down.

Mina and Henry after leaving Purvis Lodge, spent a short time in London while they found a way to get to France – their whereabouts after they left England are unknown. It's likely her father helped them to set up a new life, but it's unlikely they stayed together happily for long.

**Frederick Langley** – Character inspiration – the weakness of Bingley, James Morland (Northanger Abbey), John Dashwood (Sense and Sensibility)  
Shy, naive and spoilt, Frederick is boring because he has no opinions or ideas of his own. He becomes infatuated with Jane from their first meeting (which in itself is not an original thought - he was told she's the prettiest and nicest girl in Hertfordshire) and wants to compete with Bingley for her attention when Netherfield people arrive, but he was warned by his cousins about the Bennet's financial situation – his own parents would never approve of her hence he doesnt make an actual move. He's manipulated by Henry in a lot of what he does, especially at the end he was to distract Mr. Russell when Henry and Mina escape.

Alright I'll stop now. Thanks again all for the reviews, favourites and follows. Thanks for reading, it's been fun :)


End file.
